Say It And I'm Yours
by vprometaphase
Summary: A story of the ultimate love. This fanfiction is based after the episode Seventeen Candles in Season 1 and embodies all that Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass should have been.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I wrote this way back in 2007, and it is based right after the episode Seventeen Candles (Blair's birthday). It follows how Chair and Gossip Girl were in the first season and was originally posted on the CW Gossip Girl boards. I've finished the entire fanfiction and it has 60 chapters, and I plan on posting them all if I get any feedback on the first 10, so please rate and review! It would mean so much to me! Enjoy!**

_Gossip Girl here. And just because it's the morning doesn't mean all the Upper East Side drama slows down. Looks like Bass is seeking some alone time with our Queen B. Don't worry, though. Chuck is usually sober and sane until noon; a time when he is rarely seen. Let's hope he stays that way; we have a feeling he won't want to be spilling certain drunken secrets any time soon._

"I'm so glad you finally took me up on my breakfast offer. I wasn't sure if you would show up after last night's… events." Chuck stirred his coffee slowly as he leaned across the small café table.

"Yeah, well, we couldn't just leave things as they were. Plus, I can't avoid you forever," Blair replied dully, poking at her low fat blueberry muffin.

"True," Chuck smirked. "I'm just too irresistible to ignore." Blair pretended to gag as C adjusted his scarf.

"Right,_ that's_ why," she said sarcastically. "But seriously, Chuck, we need to talk about this. Someone's gonna find out, and when they do, what are we going to say? _Both_ of our reputations depend on dealing with this."

"You're right. But what are we supposed to do? Just act like Nate and Serena did for a year?"

"Don't you dare compare us to Nate and Serena. It's not the same," Blair snapped bitterly.

"Oh, and why isn't it the same?" Chuck looked at her, amused. "Well, besides the fact that they only did it once…"

"Oh, shut_ up_! Chuck, we need to fix this. We can't tell anyone the truth. No one will understand. But something needs to be done. If Nate finds out about this-" Blair stopped as the quiet ding of the door's bell announced the arrival of a new customer.

"Uh… hi, Jenny," Blair said sweetly, quickly leaning away from Chuck. Jenny walked over to their table shyly. Chuck glared at her.

"Um, hi Blair. Hi… Chuck," she mumbled nervously. Chuck just stared at her, sipping his coffee. Blair ignored him, and looked J over.

"What are you doing here? This isn't exactly your scene," Blair said, glancing around the posh Manhattan coffee shop.

"I was just picking up some coffee beans for my dad," Jenny replied, quickly grabbing a bag off a nearby shelf. "He says this place has the best. Um, what are you guys doing here?"

Blair rose from her seat. "Uh… me and Chuck were just discussing the next party. We're thinking… '30s theme, right?" She glared at Chuck.

"The '3os are so… 70 years ago," Chuck said distractedly, looking into the swirling liquid in his coffee cup.

"Well, that about wraps it up here," B said nervously, grabbing her coat. "See you at school tomorrow, Jenny. Come on, Chuck."

Chuck rose slowly, glancing at Jenny before turning and following Blair out the door. Jenny stood there for a few seconds, gazing at the exit.

_Spotted: B and C hurriedly leaving a Manhattan café around 8:30. Little Jenny Humphrey soon followed them out the door, looking lost with her bargain ballet flats and knockoff Prada bag. What's wrong, Little J? Did you see more than just two Upper East Siders planning another hit event? We certainly hope so. Because there's nothing that Gossip Girl loves more than a half-eaten blueberry muffin with a fresh steaming cup of secrets._


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong, Serena? You look like you have something on your mind." Dan watched as Serena picked at her waffles. They were enjoying breakfast alone in the Humphrey loft. Rufus went to the art gallery, and Jenny had left a few minutes ago.

Serena glanced up from her plate. "Huh? Oh, um, no, I'm okay. It's just… I don't know, there's just something that's been bothering me since last night. It's nothing to worry about."

"Um… alright. Well, if you want to talk about it…"

"No, Dan, really, it's okay. I just, I think I have to go and talk to Blair. I'm sorry. It's kind of important. Can we meet up later?" Serena got up and went to get her coat.

"Uh… okay. Sure. Call me this afternoon," Dan said as he followed her to the door. Serena opened one of the big double doors, and stood in surprise to see Vanessa already standing in the doorway.

"Oh, well, look. You can have Vanessa to keep you company." S and V exchanged polite smiles before Serena kissed Dan goodbye and headed out the door. Vanessa stepped in, eyeing Dan.

"What?" he asked, closing the door behind her.

"Well… I just hope Serena's been here all this time… I mean, since last night." Vanessa raised her eyebrows.

"What? No, no, of course not. She just came over for breakfast. I walked her home last night. I swear," Dan said quickly, leading his friend to the couch.

"Sure. We'll just have to wait and see what Cedric has to say about that." Grinning, Vanessa ducked as Dan threw a pillow at her. "But what is Serena leaving here so early for? I mean, not like it's any of my business, I was just curious."

Dan sat down beside her. "Oh, she just had a lot on her mind. Needed to go talk to Blair Waldorf or something."

"Okay, then," Vanessa said, moving on. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I mean, forcing you to bring me to the party. But I really did have fun."

"Oh, uh, sure. Forget about it. But, you and Serena, at the end, actually seemed happy to see each other. At least, I hope you were?"

Vanessa smiled. "Well, yeah. I mean, maybe she's not so bad after all. Her friends, however, are a different story." The two started laughing. "But," Vanessa continued, "she does seem to make you happy. And that's good." She glanced at the kitchen. "Hey, are those waffles?"

Dan smiled as he followed her to Serena's plate. "Yes, actually. Serena left hers here."

"Serena left a plate of your dad's famous waffles just lying around? Boy, those spoiled kids don't appreciate anything these days," Vanessa said smiling as she lifted the fork to her mouth. "Do you think she would mind?"

"Probably not," Dan replied, watching as Vanessa popped the piece of waffle into her mouth. "It's not like she'll come back and get them."

When Vanessa had finished Serena's waffles, she went to the door. "Hey, let's go out. Your girlfriend sounds occupied, and I'm just dying to go and see what's happening in Manhattan." She winked at Dan as she slipped out into the hallway.

Dan, knowing Vanessa wanted to go out and make fun of all the rich socialites striding around in the Upper East Side, followed her out the door. He didn't have that much of a problem with making fun of the surreal world he had been sucked into just weeks before. It might provide some old-fashioned fun. Or not.

_While B and C are off avoiding a certain Brooklynite, we'll let you in on another Humphrey scandal. Yes, I can even make Dan and Jenny sound exciting. What low standards I have fallen to. Not-So-Lonely Boy and "best friend" Vanessa were spotted in the Upper East Side this morning, poking their fun at the social elite. Not much of a scandal, I know, but V seemed a little more buddy-buddy than what's acceptable. Hmm. Better watch your back, Serena. Someone might be out to steal your little Lonely Boy. Well, at least she's out to steal your waffles._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_


	3. Chapter 3

_How could Blair do that?_ Serena wondered as she neared Blair's penthouse._ It's totally not like her._ Deep in thought, she barely noticed when she reached the revolving door and bumped right into Chuck Bass. Realizing that he was coming out of Blair's building, Serena began to say something, but Chuck only rushed off. Puzzled, S stood there for a moment, watching as Chuck hopped into the limo nearby and sped off. Shaking her head, the perplexed Serena van der Woodsen entered the building and went straight up to Blair's floor. The maid let her in, and led her up to B's room. Serena opened the door, and stepped in to find Blair examining a gorgeous diamond necklace on her bed. Looking up, Blair quickly gathered up the necklace and packed it away in its box.

"Um… hey, Blair," Serena said, walking over to the bed. "What's that?"

"Oh, um, the necklace?" Serena nodded.

"Just a… a birthday present. My mom got it for me." Serena looked at her. Blair seemed very nervous.

"Uh, okay…" S sat down beside her best friend. "So, um, there was actually something I needed to talk to you about… you know, at your birthday party… when I went to go and check in on you…"

Blair's eyes shot wide open. "Serena, actually, you know what, I was just getting ready to go out. I'd really appreciate it if you left me to get ready. We'll talk later, okay?" B stood up and quickly started ushering Serena out the bedroom door.

"But, Blair—"

"Sorry, Serena. Later okay?" Blair quickly shut the door. Leaning against it, she sighed. Serena knew. Now there was a new problem on Blair's hands. She and Chuck had barely discussed anything when he had dropped over just before Serena showed up.

He had made little effort to help the situation, but didn't pass up the opportunity to throw in many perverted remarks. Sometimes Chuck was useless. Blair wondered how he could be so sweet and kind at times. She barely knew that side of him, and until recently, didn't know it existed. But now, he seemed back to his normal self. It was like a spell had held him hostage for the past two days, and then suddenly left, leaving Bass the same old heartless person. Maybe later, they could talk. Their conversation was short anyway, because Blair knew Serena would come by soon to check up on her after the outburst about Nate the night before.

She had to avoid Serena until she could seriously talk with Chuck, whom she was having mixed feelings for at the moment. She didn't think him a self-absorbed a**, like the previous morning (at least not that much), but he didn't seem all-heart this morning either. But until she could figure him out, Blair needed to avoid her friends, especially Serena, who had found out some how. But being the queen of the Upper East Side, she knew it wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Blair said into her cell phone. She was in her room again, avoiding the outside world. Now that Serena knew about her and Chuck, Blair was afraid of who else might know.

"Come with me to dinner," a male voice said over the phone. Blair was startled.

"Chuck?" She asked, frowning a little.

"Who else?" Chuck replied, his voice loaded with arrogance.

Blair thought of Nate. "Chuck, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I wasn't asking you for your opinion. You need to face the world sometime, Waldorf. You can't hide in your little penthouse forever." Blair thought about what he said. She hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Fine. But where can we go where someone won't see us? You expect us to go to some diner in Queens or something?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, Blair. People like us are too classy to go somewhere like that. I was actually thinking that new restaurant on the edge of Manhattan. No one should be over there, and it seems nice enough."

Blair sighed. "Alright, just promise me there'll be no stripper poles there."

"You know I can never make that promise." Blair rolled her eyes. She could almost visualize Chuck on the other end of the phone, smiling his cocky smile.

"8 o'clock tonight. I'll meet you there," she said, standing up. "Oh, wait. Casual?"

"Formal. I love you in gowns. Make sure it's see-through. Those are my favourite." Blair gagged and hung up. It was hard to remember that the sweet, caring person at her party just a few days ago was Chuck Bass, the king of scotch and hotel maids. Blair wondered which one she would get tonight.

_Spotted: Nate Archibald stepping out of a taxi outside the Palace Hotel. Who could he be looking for? Why, his best friend, of course. Where else would young Bass be at four in the afternoon other than his hotel's bar? Good luck, C. You're gonna need it._

"Is Chuck Bass here?" Nate asked the head bartender. The man pointed across the room. The bar wasn't that busy, so N could clearly see his best friend sitting on a bar stool in the corner gulping down a glass of rum.

"A little early for that, isn't it?" Nate said, sitting down next to Chuck. C choked on his drink in surprise. A moment later, once he had set down his glass, he swivelled his stool to Nate.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Not for me," he said, reaching for the glass again. Nate stopped him, chuckling.

"Rough day?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about Blair's party."

Chuck looked nervous. Did Nate know? "….What about it?" he said, gazing longingly at the half a glass of rum Nate had ordered the bartender to take away.

"I just wanted to know if she's okay. I know I didn't show up; how did she take it?"

"Uh, well, she was a little upset. But not for long." Chuck remembered the sweet smell of Blair's perfume and the soft, glossy feel of her hair from the other night. Right before she kissed him.

"Good." Nate seemed relieved.

"Not for you," Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. I just have to go. Have somewhere to be, you know. Me and my dad are meeting to discuss the business potential for Victrola." Thoughts of the burlesque club and the limo came flooding into Chuck's mind. He stood up quickly.

"Huh?" Nate asked, following his friend to the door. "I thought that wasn't until tomorrow."

"….It, uh, it got moved. Yeah, my dad had some other business to attend to. Well, Nathaniel, it's been fun. See ya later." Slapping Nate on the arm, Chuck sauntered away. When he rounded the bend, he ran all the way to where his limo was parked. Nate stood there, gazing after Chuck, a puzzled look on his face. It seemed that guy had more mood swings than Blair during her time of the month.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Ready for the scoop? Serena was seen on a nice trip out with brother Eric. Good going, S. looks like you've achieved 'perfect sister' status. Dan hasn't been spotted anywhere since his visit to Manhattan with V. He must be up in his loft playing with Cedric (don't ask). N was spotted roaming the streets. Looks like he's just waiting for everything to play out on its own. Little Jenny Humphrey's been shopping. In Brooklyn. Now, I know you may say, "So what? That's where poor people shop." And that may be true, but I have a feeling the reason she wasn't in Manhattan had to do with avoiding a certain couple. And it definitely wasn't Dolce & Gabbana.**

**xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL**

Blair scanned Gossip Girl's latest blog entry on her computer. Good. It didn't mention her or Chuck. Well, at least not directly. She could definitely do without the anonymous blogger following her every move. Jenny would have to wait till later, though.

An instant message popped up on her screen. Chuck.

**NYC Devil: You ready for our date?**

Blair glanced at the clock. 6.

**Queen B: Is that what it is? A date?**

**NYC Devil: Well, dates are classy, right? And you deserve classy.**

Blair stared at the screen. Was that just a _compliment_? Was he just being_ sweet_?

**Queen B: …I'll talk to you later. I have things to do.**

Blair logged out before Chuck had time to reply.

She needed to think. First, he was disgusting. Then, still disgusting. Okay, he was disgusting for a long time. Until the night of Victrola. Then, he was drunk, but slightly sweet. Then, disgusting. Then, _more_ disgusting. Okay, he was disgusting until… until he came in to see Blair when she was crying at her birthday party. There he was so amazingly sweet. Still sweet. Then cocky. Then disgusting. Then sweet again. _Boy!_ Blair thought._ He has more mood swings than I do during my time of the month!_

Blair logged on again, but she stayed signed out of her instant messenger. She checked her email. There was an unread message from Chuck dated the day after the party. B hadn't checked her email all week; but what was strange was that that was the only new email she had. And Chuck never sent out emails. IMs, yes. But no emails. He said he didn't like the feel of writing to someone and having to wait on them until they were online to reply. The last time Blair had received one from him was when she was 13.

There was no subject. She hesitated, then clicked the message open.

**Happy Birthday, Blair. -Chuck**

Blair stared at the message. Tears came to her eyes. Sure, it was just an email, but it was from_ Chuck Bass_. He didn't expect a reply, and he didn't throw in any of his usual lines. He was just wishing her a happy birthday. And a simple email had never made Blair so happy in all her life. Because no one else had said a word about her birthday on the actual day; the day after the party, the day the email was written. Blair was always the forgotten one. People comforted her about Nate, but no one seemed to remember the birthday.

So that was why Chuck had insisted on their breakfast meeting the day before. It was his way of showing he cared. And the email was a (not at all) subtle reminder of it.

Blair pushed back her chair and walked over to her dresser. Pulling a little black box out of the bottom drawer, she opened it. Blair stood there for a while, just staring at the beauty of the diamond necklace. Chuck cared. He cared about her.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of her taxi, Blair arrived at the restaurant. It looked classy enough. She was wearing a scarlet red knee-high dress, vintage-style. It went to the neck with lace, slimmed the torso and flowed out at the waist, snow white lace at every fold. In her perfectly curled hair was a matching red bow, of course, and on her feet scarlet maryjanes.<p>

Blair pursed her red lips together, and touched her neck. Hidden under the collar was the diamond necklace Chuck had given her.

Breathing deeply, Blair walked to the restaurant entrance. Chuck was standing outside, waiting for her. He was in a black suit, with a bright red bowtie. Their outfits matched perfectly.

When Chuck spotted her coming up next to him, he held out his arm. Hesitating, Blair took it in hers. They walked in.

The inside was adorned magnificently. It was French, and looked very classic with pillars and ruffled curtains.

"Well," Chuck asked, "What do you think?"

"It's…. nice," Blair exclaimed, gazing around the large room. "But where are the burlesque dancers?"

Chuck smiled. "I told them to take the night off. I didn't want you to upstage them again in front of all these people. Once was enough." Blair crossed her arms at him and sighed. Laughing quietly, Chuck led her to their table.

Blair sat down elegantly and waited while Chuck poured a rich red wine into her glass. "Not your usual choice," she commented as Chuck filled his own glass.

"Well, it's got the highest alcohol level of all of them. I checked." Chuck grinned at her. Blair rolled her eyes, but took a sip of the wine.

"Blair," Chuck said suddenly, just as their salads arrived. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He leaned across the table and stared into her chestnut brown eyes.

Blair was taken aback. "Um… I don't think so," she replied, nervously putting a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Well, you do. But I see you didn't exactly follow the dress code I asked for." Blair sighed. She should have known.

"I mean," Chuck continued, "The hem isn't even at your thighs."

B glared at him.

"Not that I'm complaining," he went on, sipping his wine. "It does look very flattering on you." Blair's eyes narrowed at him. What was he saying?

"Uh… thanks," she finally responded dully.

They ate in silence until the main course arrived. Then Chuck leaned back in his chair, looking at B.

"Blair, you really do look beautiful," he said slowly. "I'm sorry."

Blair sighed again. "It's alright," she said forgivingly. "I didn't really expect you to be all that sincere anyway."

"But Blair," Chuck protested, "I really do want to be sincere. I really do mean that—" Blair waved her hand at him distractedly. She was staring wide-eyed at the entrance to the restaurant. Chuck followed her gaze. He almost dropped his glass when he saw who was at the door.

Nate Archibald.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is <em>he<em> doing here?" Chuck hissed. Blair turned quickly to him.

"Chuck, we've got to get out of here!" She glanced back at Nate, who was talking to one of the people at the reservation desk. She got up, and then quickly crouched down as Nate looked around the restaurant. Chuck got up from the table as well, and took Blair's hand. He led her quickly into the hallway where the bathrooms were located.

Worried that Nate would find them, Blair pointed to the storage closet on the other side of the hallway. Chuck tried the doorknob. It was open. He hurried inside and rushed Blair in as he saw Nate walking toward a table near the hall.

The closet was small, so the two were close together. Chuck could feel Blair's heavy breathing on his neck. He looked down at her.

"Blair," he huffed, still a little out of breath from running across the restaurant. "I meant what I said back there— or what I was going to say. I really did mean to be sincere. Just sometimes, I feel like I have to use stupid jokes to hide the meaning of what I'm saying."

"I know, Chuck," Blair sighed, resting her head against his chest. She tugged at his bow tie. Chuck smiled. He kissed her head, right next to the little bow. She looked up at him.

"You know," she said, smiling, "We can't do this forever. One day, we'll be at a restaurant that doesn't have a supply closet."

Chuck smiled back. "Well, when that day comes, we'll just have to hide under the table." He looked around the tiny closet. "It can't be much more cramped than this."

Blair laughed.

"Hey, wait a second," Chuck said thoughtfully. "Does that mean we'll be doing this often then?"

Blair looked at him. "What, the going on dates, or the hiding in closets?"

"Both," Chuck replied, grinning.

"I don't know," Blair said, "But if we do ever go on any more dates, we've got to go to Queens. No one will ever find us there." They both laughed. Chuck looked down into Blair's eyes, and studied them. She gazed up into his. The silence was comfortable, if not a little bit romantic. They both moved forward slowly until their lips met.

Chuck's hands slid around Blair's waist, hers around his neck. She twirled his soft brown hair with her fingers, pulling his head in close to her when he began to move away. She wanted him, and he wanted her.

Suddenly light flooded into the small space. Blair and Chuck parted and, surprised, looked at the door. It was wide open, and a chubby waitress was standing in front of them, her arms crossed.

Blair smiled sweetly at her, brushing off her dress and adjusting the bow in her hair. "Sorry," she said, not being able to keep the laughter out of her voice. "We'll be leaving now."

The waitress silently stepped aside and let Blair glide out into the hall. Chuck handed the woman his credit card. "Check, please," he said, winking at her.

Once Chuck had paid the bill and Blair had stopped giggling, they had jumped in Bass's limo and enjoyed a comfortable silence until arriving at B's place. Before going in, they had stopped to sit on a little bench next to the building. The street was quieter than usual, but the people that actually did pass by didn't seem to notice them.

"Well, that was… interesting," Chuck finally said, adjusting his bow tie.

"Definitely." Blair laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We should totally do that again," Chuck mumbled sarcastically.

"Again, definitely. But I wonder what Nate was doing there? You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"Of course not!" Chuck exclaimed. "He'd destroy me if I told him."

"I don't know," Blair said slowly. "After all, honesty is supposed to be the best policy."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be. But not with Nathaniel it's not. And you know it. If you didn't, how come you haven't told him yet?"

Blair sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, he's one to talk." Chuck glanced down at her. Her eyes were glaring into the darkness, and Chuck could almost see the fire of hate burning inside them.

"Come on," Chuck said, standing up and pulling Blair with him. "Enough talk about Nate. We'll deal with him tomorrow."

Blair followed him to his limo. "_We_?" she asked. Chuck smiled as he opened the cab door.

"Yeah, we. I can't let you do it alone. And I do certainly don't want to do it by myself either."

"Awe," Blair teased, "Big, powerful Bass needs help."

"Well, I wouldn't want young Archibald to mess up this beautiful face that you love so much." He grinned as she pushed him gently. She leaned into him, and he leaned against the limo. She kissed him, but only for a few seconds.

Stepping back, she smiled. "See you later, Bass."

Chuck hopped into the car. "You know you can't resist me, Waldorf," he said before closing the door. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chuck was about to drive off when he suddenly pulled down the window. "Oh, and happy birthday, B."

Blair watched as the limo drove off into the night. Biting her lip, she forced herself not to smile as she skipped back to her building.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gossip Girl here. I know you've missed me. It's time to catch up once again on our favourite UES friends. Bass and Waldorf were seen on a little bench outside of B's Manhattan penthouse. They seemed rather friendly. Hope no one tells N. Speaking of Nate, he was spotted at a fancy new restaurant in the Upper East Side, which is said to be the same one a certain B and C visited that very same night. Hmm. Coincidence? Only time will tell…_

_Now, I'm sure you're all waiting to get the scoop on our favourite "It Couple", D and S. They were seen strolling the streets of Manhattan last night, holding hands. How sweet. It's a wonder they didn't bump into a certain best friend and a certain worst enemy. How funny fate is. Of course, Gossip Girl doesn't believe that fate itself exists. She believes fate exists in others; other people will decide the fate of the people they know. But who will cause such changes in our small New York universe? Why, they are all connected. But that's really beside the point._

_J Humphrey spotted with older woman (presumably the mother we didn't expect to return) shopping in Brooklyn. Looks like the Humphrey girls don't waste any time searching every thrift store and garage sale in town. How… quaint._

_B was seen leaving her penthouse all dressed up to visit a friend; or maybe two. We sure hope a van der Woodsen and a Bass aren't busy today; or someone might just have to turn to an Archibald._

"I'm telling Serena," Blair stated. Chuck looked at her in surprise. They were up in his suite at the Palace Hotel.

"What? Already?"

Blair sighed. "Chuck, it's already been 4 days since the party. I need to tell her some time. Plus, she'll understand. No one should understand better than Serena van der Woodsen." Blair's voice turned bitter at the end thinking of what Serena had done.

"Fine. But don't think I'm going to tell Nate."

Blair crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"Because he'll kill me on the spot. Can we just wait a while before we tell him? You know, until you guys are definitely broken up? It's not like you've talked since the party." Chuck examined his fingers.

A smile twitched at one corner of Blair's mouth. "…Are you… scared?"

Chuck looked at her. "...Of Nate? Yes. Do you know how much that guy works out? And you thought I was muscular." Chuck started flexing his arm.

Blair smiled and slowly lowered his arm. "Actually, I didn't, but that's beside the point. Do you really think he'll be mad?"

"Of course."

Blair twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Fine. We'll deal with him later. But right now, I need to see Serena." She got up, and Chuck followed her to the door.

"Alright. But call me later. I— Hey, wait a second!" Chuck pointed at his flexed arm. "Did you just insult me?"

Blair grinned. "Sorry, I have to go now, Chuck. See you later." Chuck started to reply, but B slammed the door in his face and ran off down to Serena's suite before he had a chance to utter a word.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Serena." Blair smiled as her best friend opened the hotel room door.<p>

"Um, hey, Blair," Serena said, looking a little confused. She let B in.

"I wanted to come and talk to you about… my party," Blair said nervously, taking a seat on the couch.

"You mean… your birthday party?" Serena sat down next to B and looked at her, giving her full attention.

"Yeah. With… Chuck." Blair looked embarrassed.

"Yeah," Serena began. "I kind of… saw you two. Blair… did you and Chuck…?" Blair looked down at her lap. Serena raised her hand to cover her mouth.

"Blair," she breathed, not know what to say. "You didn't." Blair took a deep breath.

"I did. And, the worst part is, it wasn't the first time."

At this, Serena was even more shocked. "You mean…"

Blair nodded. "Twice." Serena put her hand to her forehead and leaned back.

"Blair," she moaned. Sitting back up, she looked at her best friend. "Tell me you didn't lose your virginity to Chuck Bass." Blair looked up and smiled shyly at her.

"In… in his limo," she added, looking down again. This was too much for Serena. She stood up.

"Blair… how could you? I mean, Nate's _best friend_? At least tell me you didn't use Chuck to get back at him," S said loudly.

"I don't know!" Blair shouted back. "I don't know, okay? Some part of me feels… good, whenever I'm with Chuck. He makes me feel like I'm wanted. And I like that. I like feeling safe and happy in his arms. I like feeling that I can go to him when things go wrong. And I like knowing he'll always be there, even when Nate won't be. I like that feeling a lot, Serena." Blair bit her lip. Serena stared at her.

"Maybe you really are using Chuck," she finally said. "But not to get back at Nate. Maybe you're using him as a cushion to fall back on when things go wrong with your boyfriend."

Blair's eyes narrowed. How dare Serena accuse her of using Chuck like that. "I am not _using_ him, okay? I just need him to be here for me. You don't know how hard it is when your boyfriend decides to leave you because he's in love with your_ best friend_." Serena stared at her in surprise. What was she talking about? She thought Nate was over her.

"Wait, what?" she said, sitting back down. Blair was coming close to tears.

"At the masquerade," Blair said, her voice shaking, "Nate told Jenny, who he thought was you, that he wasn't over you. And he kissed you. Well, Jenny. Okay? So there you go. I may have broken up with him, but it was because he broke my heart. He didn't love me anymore. It was you he was head over heels for." Tears rolled down B's cheeks.

"So you can't blame me," she added, "if I did go to Chuck as someone to fall back on. But he was there, and I needed him. Twice. And I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, but I needed him, and I still do. Now that Nate's gone, I have no one left."

Blair tried wiping away her tears. Serena looked at her sympathetically. Scooting over on the couch to Blair, S took her in her arms. The two hugged, Blair cried, and Serena comforted.

"Shh, shh," Serena cooed into Blair's ear. "It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry."

When Blair had stopped crying and Serena had let go of her, Blair told her everything about the masquerade, Victrola, the birthday party, and her most recent date.

"Whoa," Serena said after Blair had finished. "Blair, I had no idea. I'm so sorry for freaking out on you about Chuck. Plus, that's really hypocritical of me to do anyway."

Blair wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Yeah, well, it's okay. I know it's kind of surprising. I mean," she added, almost laughing, "me and Chuck? It's crazy, I know. But I really don't know what to do. If it had been just once, we could brush it off as just some drunken one night stand. But now it's been twice, and we went out on a date, so I'm not quite sure what's going on. All I know is that Nate can't find out, at least not yet."

"I understand," Serena replied. "He'll take it pretty hard when he does find out. We just have to be careful and make sure Chuck can survive him. Nate knows how sleazy his friend is, but this'll blow him out of the water."

Blair nodded. "I don't know, though. I mean, lately, Chuck hasn't been that sleazy. In fact, I think I kind of…" Blair looked down in embarrassment. Serena raised her eyebrows.

"…Like him?" Serena finished the sentence for her, but in disbelief.

"I don't know! I'm not sure what I feel for him, or even what I feel for Nate. I'm just hoping I'll figure it out sometime soon."

Serena stood up and hugged Blair. "Well, I hope you'll keep me updated. And I promise not to freak out on you again." She smiled. "But I was just about to go out to meet Dan when you came by. I better call him and let him know what happened."

Blair stared at her best friend in shock. Serena laughed.

"…Let him know what happened as in, you came over. Not what happened as in with you and… Nate's _best friend_."

Blair laughed back. "Good. Because I can do without letting the Humphreys in on my secret for a while." Serena guided Blair to the door, but stopped her.

"Does that mean you won't be telling Jenny anything?"

Blair snorted. "Not after what happened the last time I told her something," she said bitterly, thinking of what Jenny had told her after the masquerade. Serena didn't say anything.

After Blair had left the hotel room, S reached for her cell phone. Speed dialling Dan, she held her breath. She knew how much he hated it when she blew off their dates. He picked up.

"Ah, this must be my_ ex_-girlfriend, as in the one who_ stood me up_ on our picnic lunch half an hour ago." Serena grinned.

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded into the receiver. "I had… things to do," she added in a dull voice, picking at her nails.

"Well, that's all very well for you, then. But really, it's your loss." His voice was just as sarcastically dull as hers.

"And Cedric's," S teased. "I think he had a little crush on me."

"Don't bring him into this! It's not his fault he adores gorgeous blondes."

Serena blushed. "Now I'm a gorgeous blonde, am I?" Dan paused.

"Well, I won't lie to you. You're the best the cabbage patch doll has ever seen."

Serena bit her lip, holding back a smile. "…Well, it would be cruel to hook up with him after you just dumped me. So… would you consider taking me back?"

"…I would consider it over a date," Dan finally replied. "That is, if you're planning to show up."

"I'd love that. I'll meet you over there."

"Great."

"But, Dan, I really was busy. Blair needed my help."

"You know," Dan said, "For a girl who has everything, she sure does need you a lot."

"She's going through some… rough times," Serena responded. "But she'll be okay. I just need to be a good friend to her right now."

"Well I hope you can take a break from being such a good friend for a couple hours," Dan said cheerfully. "That picnic is still waiting for you." Serena grinned.

"Awesome. I'll see you there." She hung up, and went into her room to get ready. _Mrs. Blair Bass_, she thought as she was getting dressed._ Has a nice ring to it._ Laughing, she shook her head, loosening her long, golden locks of perfectly blonde hair.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how _is_ Blair?"

Dan and Serena were sitting in a public park enjoying their lunch at 2 in the afternoon. Neither seemed to mind that they were a couple of hours late.

"Oh, she's fine," Serena replied, reaching for another slice of watermelon. "She's just having some problems with Nate and stuff. It's complicated."

"Yeah… didn't they break up?" Dan flicked an ant off the blanket they were sitting on. He smoothed out the ripple in the cloth, and then looked up at Serena again.

"Um, yeah, sort of," Serena said slowly. "But I'm not really that sure myself." She finished her watermelon wedge and went for another. Dan smiled as he watched her shove the dripping wet fruit into her mouth.

"Well, I hope she'll be okay. Hey, are there any new parties coming up? You Manhattanites seem to have a lot of those." S laughed.

"Yeah, well, we do love to party."

"I'll bet."

"But I don't know when the next one is. Usually Blair hosts the big parties, and I haven't heard anything about a new one from her. I don't know, maybe the others are planning something. There's sure to be a ball or something coming up for Christmas; it's tradition."

"Most Upper East Side parties are."

Serena looked at him. "How would you know?"

"Please, I probably know more about tradition parties than you do. Jenny's obsessed with each and every one. Trying to fit in with Blair and her crowd, you know."

"Well," Serena said, "She's kind of hanging by a thread right now. She and Blair got in a fight before the birthday party, and Jenny never showed up. But I know how important fitting in with Blair is to your sister."

"Yup, Waldorf's her idol."

Serena pursed her lips. "I just hope she doesn't follow exactly in B's footsteps." Dan glanced at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, really… Just, Blair gets caught up in it all sometimes," Serena said quickly. She shoved a large, soft cookie in her mouth so she wouldn't have to say any more.

_Well, it's more like Blair following in Jenny's footsteps_, Serena thought, reminding herself of the Kiss on the Lips party as she smiled at Dan with stuffed cheeks.

_Spotted: D and S on a romantic picnic date in a Brooklyn park. Personally, I like my dates better when they have tables and ties. But I'm not one to judge. It looks like they were having enough fun. I wonder what, or who, they were talking about? Hope Serena didn't spill._

_S: Stuffing her face with more watermelon than what would normally fit._

_D: Actually having fun without Vanessa. Looks like this Lonely Boy is a one-lady man; for now._

"So your mom actually_ forced_ you to wear designer lip gloss to last year's Kiss on the Lips?"

Serena laughed. "Yup, she said that since that night was all about 'kissing', I couldn't just settle for some Lip Smackers. She opened one of her makeup bags and pulled out like 20 shades of Chanel. Sometimes my mom is_ so_ shallow. Like anyone would care what brand lip gloss I wore! Except Blair Waldorf, of course. One of her main philosophies is, 'Upper East Siders don't wear cosmetics from Wal-Mart'. You either go to Sephora, or you don't bother wearing makeup at all."

They both laughed as Dan started putting the plates back in the picnic basket.

"It's getting late," he said when Serena questioned his actions.

She grabbed his wrist and glanced at his watch. "Dan, it's 4:30," she replied, laughing.

"I promised my mom I'd go and get groceries. And you know me, it takes forever just to find the Deli section, and they put up giant signs on the walls and everything."

Serena smiled as she helped him put everything away. "Well," she said, standing up, "See you later, then. And good luck getting that deli meat." She kissed him and then hailed a cab.

Once she had gone, Dan sighed and picked up the basket. Slowly, he started walking back home. "Those van der Woodsens and their lip gloss," he mumbled as he passed the afternoon Brooklyn crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny walked into the grocery store with Dan. She pointed him in the direction of the deli, and then headed off to find some of the other things on their list. However, on her way to get some milk, she spotted Chuck and Blair walking over to the produce section. Surprised, she ran into a nearby aisle so they wouldn't see her. _What are they doing at a grocery store in Brooklyn?_ Jenny wondered. _Maybe they're just looking for supplies for the next party. That's got to be it. But why are they shopping here? It can't be because it's cheaper._ Curious, Jenny headed into the produce section, hiding every now and then so B and C wouldn't spot her.

Blair was showing some pomegranates to Chuck, who didn't look like he approved. The two ended up in a giggling fight, and Chuck threw an apricot at Blair. She looked shocked, but then threw one back. The two were laughing and playing, and eventually fell into each other's arms. Blair smiled at him, and then leaned in to kiss him. Jenny was shocked. Sure, she knew about B and N splitting up, but why was Blair with Nate's best friend, and the very guy that Blair knew had tried to rape her?

Thinking quickly, J pulled out her camera phone. She snapped a picture of the couple, but could only get one because she had to hurry into an aisle to avoid being seen when Blair and Chuck parted.

Safe in the frozen aisle, Jenny examined her photo. It clearly showed Blair kissing someone, but from the angle it was shot at, you couldn't see Chuck's face. It would be impossible to know that it was Chuck Bass, but one could clearly see it wasn't Nate. And that was all Jenny needed to be able to send in her picture to Gossip Girl herself.

Jenny knew it was wrong of her to turn Blair in like that, but maybe some good could come of it. Maybe Blair would turn to her for help when the picture surfaced on GG's infamous blog. And that's all Jenny wanted, was to have Blair need her.

Once Jenny and Dan had finished shopping and gotten home, J downloaded the picture to her computer and emailed it to Gossip Girl. At least no one could tell who the guy in the photo was, and no one would ever guess it would be Chuck Bass. No one would think Blair would be with Chuck, and he couldn't be that _sleazy_ as to hook up with her. Blair would be okay; with, of course, the help and support from Jenny.

_Welcome, everyone, to your source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. And I've got some news that'll, well, sort of surprise you. Yesterday I was sent an email from an anonymous source regarding Blair Waldorf and a mystery man. Below is the pic I received of none other than B, kissing an unidentifiable guy in what looks like a grocery store. Looks like young Waldorf is following N's lead. Who is this mystery man, you ask? Well, all we know is that it's not Nate Archibald._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_


	9. Chapter 9

"_WHAT?_?" Blair stared at disbelief at her computer screen. There it was; a picture of her kissing Chuck in the Brooklyn grocery store. Of course, no one knew it was Chuck, and Blair would do her best to make sure no one found out. Things were so complicated right now, she just didn't need this. Clenching her teeth, she grabbed her cell phone and punched in Serena's number.

"_Serena!_ Did you see what's on Gossip Girl?"

"Yeah, I did. Blair, I'm sorry. But come on, in a grocery store? I thought you were classier than that." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know, okay? But it was just one kiss, and_ someone_ was there to catch it. And I need to find out _who_."

"Well, I'm sorry, B, but Dan's taking me out of the city today, and our cell phones won't get any signal until we come back in the evening. Maybe someone else can help you?"

Once Blair had hung up, she thought of who else could help her find the person who did this to her. Maybe Is and Kati? No, they were too oblivious to the world outside Manhattan to give a crap about Brooklyn. Blair thought of Jenny. She would be perfect. _But wait_, B thought, a realization coming to her. Obviously, the person who took the photo lived in Brooklyn. What would an Upper East Sider be doing at a commoner's grocery store, or at a grocery store at all? Those were two of the reasons why B had decided to go there with Chuck. But Jenny lived in Brooklyn. Could it be that Little J had been the one to rat her out?_ Of course not_, B assured herself._ Jenny values being part of my clique too much to do that to me. Plus, she knows I warned her not to cross me._ Blair dialled Jenny's number.

"Oh, hey, Blair," Jenny said nonchalantly when she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Jenny," Blair said in a sweet voice. "Um, by any chance have you seen what Gossip Girl posted about me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, you mean the picture? Yeah, I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Blair said, picking at her nails. "Me and Nate are over, and I have a right to be with whoever I want. But, something like this can't go without a punishment. I was wondering if you would mind helping me find the person who did this to me?"

On the other end, Jenny bit her lip. "Um, no, I wouldn't mind at all."

Blair smiled evilly. "Great. I'll come by later this afternoon so we can talk."

"Okay, Blair. Sure."

Just as Blair was about to hang up, Jenny added, "Oh, and um, just wondering, who was that guy you were kissing?" Blair smiled a little.

"Oh, Little J, don't you worry about that."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Chuck, let me in. I need to talk to you, man." Nate was banging on the door of Chuck's suite at the Palace Hotel. Finally, Chuck opened the door and hesitantly let his friend in.<p>

"Nathaniel, what a surprise."

"Yeah, sure, you didn't hear me knocking on the door for the past 10 minutes."

"Please, sit." Chuck guided his best friend over to one of the sofas. The both sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I came over to talk to you about Blair. Did you see that picture on Gossip Girl with her and that guy?"

"Yeah, I uh, I did…" Chuck nervously sipped the cup of coffee on the table nearby.

"Well, I can't bear to see her with some other guy, Chuck. I've realized now that I still love Blair, and I'll do anything to win her back."

"…Are you sure? I mean, didn't you guys make it final and everything?"

"I don't know, but obviously she thinks it's over, and it's up to me to prove that I still care about her."

"Uh, Nate, just a thought here, but uh, do you think you might be acting just a tad hypocritical?"

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Do you mean about that photo of me and the girl hugging? That's different. I wasn't _kissing_ her. God, who does that guy think he is, anyway? If I ever find out…" Nate clenched his fists. Chuck squirmed on the couch next to him.

"Anyway," he concluded, "You've got to help me get back with Blair. Don't you have some scheme up your sleeve like always?"

"Uh, not this time, pal. I'm gonna be busy the next couple of days."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"…Planning the next party with Blair."

"Well, that's great, then. You can try and squeeze some info out of her; see if she opens up to you. We can go from there."

"Uh, listen Nathaniel, I don't really feel comfortable doing this for you…"

"Really? Because it's never stopped you before."

Chuck sighed. "Alright. For you, I'll try and talk to her. But I'm not making any promises."

"Fine." Nate got up to leave.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Chuck called after him, "Wait, who was that girl you were with during Blair's party?"

Nate smiled a little. "No one, just a friend. You don't need to worry about her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hmm… okay, so, Gossip Girl says that the source is 'anonymous'. That means whoever must have sent her the picture probably didn't want anyone to know who they were. There are some kids living in Brooklyn that go to Constance Billiard, right?"

Blair was sitting at Jenny's computer in the Humphrey apartment, Jenny sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not the only one. Some Brooklyn kids must know you," Jenny said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hmm," Blair said, not taking her eyes off the computer screen. "This'll be difficult. Jenny, I want you to sniff around and try and find out as much as you can. See if anyone nearby knows me, or anything about Gossip Girl and the picture. Call me when you get details. I believe in you, Jenny. I hope you won't let me down." Blair gave J one of her trademark smiles that said,_ You better follow my commands if you want to a be part of this world_. Jenny smiled back, although she looked a little nervous.

"I won't let you down," she said. Blair's cell phone started ringing at that moment.

"Hello? Oh, uh, hi. Now? Um, sure. I'll be over there in a second."

"Who was that?" Jenny asked as Blair stood up to leave.

"Oh, uh, Serena. I need to go meet up with her. Call me later." Blair grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Jenny watched as Blair left, looking confused. "I thought Dan took Serena out of town today…" she said to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

_Spotted: B hurrying to the Palace Hotel, and said to be seeking a certain Chuck Bass. Are they really just planning the next hit party, or is there something deeper than what's lying on the surface?_

"I'm so glad you were able to come by," Chuck said, quickly letting Blair into his room and taking her coat. "I really need to talk to you."

"What is it this time, Chuck?" Blair sighed, flopping down on his bed. He went to sit beside her.

"It's about Nate," he said, his voice serious.

"What about Nate?" Blair said tiredly. "I told you, already, I'm over him."

"Yeah, well, he's not over you." Blair looked at Chuck. "Well, at least, that's what he told me. He wanted me to talk to you to try and find out as much as I could about 'that guy' you were seen kissing. He said after he saw the photo, he realized that he still loved you and couldn't bear to see you with another guy. He might try and get you guys back together; I'm just warning you."

Blair was silent. She didn't know what to think of that. "Well, okay, thank you, Chuck... but what will you tell him?"

"I'm not sure… I think I'll just say that you didn't tell me anything and I tried as hard as I could. But I wonder who took that picture of us?"

Blair smiled her evil smile. "Don't worry; I'm taking care of that. Let's just say I'm getting… inside help."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Alright. So what will you do about Nate?"

Blair sighed. "I'm not sure. He might not even come and talk to me. But if he does, I'll be careful." Chuck got up and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," he said. "Just promise me you won't fall madly in love with him again."

Blair huffed, "Yeah, like that's going to happen. Please, sometimes I think he's sleazier than you."

Chuck grunted and put a hand to his chest. "That hurts, B, even if it is sort of a compliment." Blair grinned.

"Well, you've been surprisingly good lately. I haven't seen you with a hotel maid or drunken freshman at your side in almost a week!" She dodged, laughing, as Chuck attempted to punch her arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible."

"Oh yes," Blair said sarcastically. "It has absolutely_ nothing_ to do with the fact that you take advantage of anyone high or wasted."

"Hey," Chuck countered, smiling, "I didn't need you to be that drunk to sleep with me." Blair huffed at him, and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Face it," Chuck said huskily, leaning toward her, "You're easy. We just never had a chance to see it because you've been with Nate all your life."

Blair pushed him away, and got up to leave. "Yeah, whatever," she called over her shoulder right before she slammed the hotel room door shut. Chuck smiled his little smug smile in the direction B had left for a while after she had gone. _Of course,_ he thought to himself,_ every girl is easy when I'm pursuing them._


	11. Chapter 11

Blair was walking the hall at school on Monday when Nate came rushing up behind her.

"Blair," he said breathlessly, stopping in front of her. She pushed him aside and continued walking.

"Go away Nate," she said dully. "You're gonna be late for class."

"Blair," he protested, grabbing B's arm and pulling her into a corner. "I really need to talk to you."

"Save it," Blair said coldly, pulling her arm away from his grip. "I know you love Serena, remember? And we're over. I don't need you anymore."

"Blair, just hear me out," Nate begged. "I'm sorry for everything. It's really hard right now, what with my dad and everything, but I've realized that I was neglecting you and your needs. I wasn't treating you right, and I want a second chance. I only_ thought_ I was in love with Serena. I just needed to wake up and realize that neither of us really cared about each other that way, and we could never be together because I would always love you, Blair."

Blair studied his face. You could see the desperation in his expression. "Well, it looks like you can't ever be with either of us," she finally said, "Because it was your love for Serena that kept _us_ from being good together." She began to walk away. Nate stopped her again.

"But Blair, I _don't love Serena_! I love_ you_! And I always will! I was stupid and drunk that night with Serena, and I thought that was love. It was ridiculous of me to ever think I loved her. But now I know that Blair, you're the girl for me. You always will be, and I'd do anything just to have you back. I'm ready to fully commit to our relationship and make it just like it used to be."

Blair bit her lip. She was torn between fighting back, or just running into his arms. Finally, she decided what to say. "If I'm the girl for you, then what were you doing with that tramp the night of my birthday party?" If he wanted her, he would have to work for it.

"She's just a _friend_! At least I didn't kiss her! I don't even like Jenny that way." Blair's eyes widened.

"J-Jenny? Jenny Humphrey?"

"Well, yeah! It wasn't like I borrowed some sl*t from Chuck for the night."

"You spent the night with her?" Blair was in shock.

"We took a walk. We talked about families and stuff like that. Nothing happened. She's just a friend. Blair, I didn't show up at your party because I didn't know what I was doing that night. I was mad about my parents, and just couldn't face another one of your parties. I'm sorry. I really do care about you, though, and I really do want this to work." Nate reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was the gorgeous family heirloom that had belonged to his mother; the same ring the Archibalds had tried to force Nate to give Blair just a few days earlier. Nate took Blair's hand and slipped it on her finger. He kissed her hand and then let her examine the ring.

B was speechless. She just stood there, turning her hand in every direction to view every angle of the beautiful gem. Finally, she looked up at Nate and smiled.

"So do you think we can start over?" Nate gently took her hand and starting rubbing it. Blair smiled at him.

"I'll think about it," she said, right before the bell sounded, telling her it was time to get to class. Nate smiled and kissed her forehead before turning to leave for the boy's hall. Blair was left standing there, too stunned to move, until Serena rushed up and guided her to their next class.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Blair pulled Jenny over to the side to talk to her.<p>

"Jenny," Blair said in the sweet voice she used to get what she wanted, "What are you doing today after school?"

"Um, nothing," Jenny replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would be able to pick up a few things for me. As you are probably aware, I'm planning a new party, so I would really appreciate it if you could pick up some of the decorations and drop them off at my house after you finish class. It would earn you an invite, naturally."

Jenny, wanting to please Blair, said, "Sure, I think I can do that."

Blair smiled, satisfied. "Great. Here's the address of the boutique." She handed Jenny a slip of paper. "It shouldn't take you long."

"Of course. I mean, anything for you, Blair."

"Awesome. I'll meet you at my house afterwards. Call me when you get there." Blair turned and walked back to her friends while Jenny followed. B smiled to herself, happy with her plan.

* * *

><p>"Blair Waldorf?" Dan looked up in surprise as B walked through the Humphrey loft door. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some exclusive event to be at?"<p>

Blair smiled and walked over to Dan, who was making a sandwich in the kitchen. "Actually, not today. I just came by to pick up the purse I left here yesterday when I was with Jenny. I'm going out tonight, and it's the only one that matches my outfit."

"Well that's hard to believe. I had no idea you used a fashion accessory more than once."

"Scoff if you will," Blair said sarcastically, heading to Jenny's room, "But I'm actually quite diligent about recycling. I wear everything at least twice before sending it off to charity."

Dan laughed as Blair disappeared into J's room.

Quickly, she hurried to the computer. Turning it on, Blair went to Jenny's email page. Clicking on the 'Sent Messages' folder, she scrolled down. She clicked on one of the messages. Sure enough, just as B had suspected, there was the email to Gossip Girl with the photo of her and Chuck attached.

"Bitch," Blair muttered under her breath as she printed off the page. She opened the bag she was carrying and pulled out a small white clutch. Hurrying out of the room holding the white purse, she thanked Dan and left the apartment.

Hailing a taxi, Blair headed for home. She needed to have a little talk with a certain Jenny Humphrey.


	12. Chapter 12

_Spotted: D and S on yet another romantic date. They were seen strolling in a park holding hands. Their relationship has been so perfect lately, it's almost boring. We haven't heard much from Vanessa; maybe that's why. We hear she went out of town with her family for the weekend, and is yet to return. Hope you don't move back to Vermont anytime soon, V. What's the excitement in that?_

_B was seen getting out of a taxi and heading into her apartment building. She looked pretty steamed. We don't know why, though; judging by the gorgeous stone on her finger, she shouldn't have anything to be pissed off about._

Blair ran upstairs to her room. She opened the door, and found Jenny sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Blair," Jenny said, smiling. "I picked up those things you wanted. Did you get my voice message? You didn't answer your phone, so I wasn't sure if you heard it ringing, or what."

"Huh? Oh. No, sorry, I was just a little busy. And thanks for picking up the stuff." Blair went to sit down next to Jenny.

"So, Little J, what have you been up to lately?"

"Uh, nothing really. Homework and stuff, you know. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. After all, you _are_ my friend. I should know what kind of stuff happens in your life. We are friends, aren't we, Jenny?

"Um, yeah. We're friends."

"Good. And friends tell each other things, right, Jenny? Friends tell each other secrets?" Blair studied her face.

"I guess…" J looked a little confused.

"Yes. So is there anything you would like to tell me about, Little J? Are there any secrets you would like to spill?"

"Uh, I don't think so…"

"Really? Because I heard you have a couple of secrets. Do you have any secrets, Jenny? You know you can tell me anything. After all, we are friends."

Jenny looked nervous. "Um, well, what did you hear?"

Blair ignored her question. "Jenny, friends are honest, aren't they? They don't lie to each other?'

"Um, no…"

"Have you been lying to me about anything, Little J? Anything recently?"

"No, of course not, Blair. I would never lie to you."

"Well, I suppose not telling someone something and lying are two different things." Blair's eyes narrowed. "Jenny, are you sure there isn't anything you would like to tell me? This is your last chance."

Jenny cleared her throat. "I don't have anything to tell you, Blair."

Blair paused. "Is that so?" she said coldly.

Jenny didn't say a word.

"Alright then. But I have a few things to tell_ you,_ Little J. For starters, I know why you weren't at my birthday party. I heard you were out with Nate Archibald. You were the mystery girl he was hugging in that photo someone sent to Gossip Girl. Ringing any bells?"

Jenny looked at B, not knowing what to say. "Blair..."

"I also know that you were the one who sent Gossip Girl the picture of me and Chuck. Isn't that right, Jenny?" J looked down at her lap. "And how do I know, you ask?"

Blair picked up her bag and pulled a piece of paper out of it. She handed it to Jenny. It was the print-out of the email J had sent to Gossip Girl. Tears emerged in Jenny's eyes.

"Jenny, remember the time we were here and we were talking about how you went to the masquerade despite my not telling you to? What did I say to you, Little J?"

Jenny gulped. "You said that it was the last time you would help me, and that the next time I cross you, you won't be so forgiving."

"Exactly. And what did you say?"

"I said there wouldn't be a next time."

"Right. Well, Jenny Humphrey, this is the next time." Blair got up and headed to the door. She opened it, and stopped to look back.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, J. After all I've done for you, this is how you decide to repay me? Well you can forget coming to the next party, or any party after that."

Blair left the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She needed a drink.

_Not shortly after B had arrived home was she seen leaving, madder than ever. An upset Jenny Humphrey was exiting the building a few minutes later, looking lost and stripped of her dignity. It looks like Little J was given her last chance, and completely blew it. Better start running now, Jenny. Miss Waldorf's bad side is a terrible place to be._

_Because remember, 'B' isn't just for Blair._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Dan. Hey, uh, Serena." Vanessa looked embarrassed as she emerged out of Dan's window from the fire escape. Dan and Serena had been making out on the bed, and when Vanessa had popped her head through the window, Serena had fallen off the bed in surprise. Again.

"Hey, Vanessa. Whoa, is it just me, or does it feel like this has happened before?" Serena buttoned up her shirt and climbed back onto the bed.

"Vanessa, didn't we already talk about this? You know, using that door thing? And knocking, maybe?" Dan put his own shirt back on, and glared at V.

"Old habits are hard to break," Vanessa replied, smiling.

"Yes, and if you don't try, you'll never be able to change them." Dan stood up and began ushering his friend out the door. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to come back later. But not unless you call first." Dan pushed her out the apartment door, and locked it. He went back to his bedroom.

"Sorry," he said, looking embarrassed. "That… happens a lot."

"I've noticed," Serena said, standing up and walking over to him. She kissed his cheek. "But I have to go. I'm meeting up with Eric. I promised him I'd take him out today."

"Okay," Dan said, frowning, "But call me later." He gave her a hug, and watched as she left the apartment.

Outside, Vanessa was walking down the street, her phone glued to her ear. "Mother, get me into Constance Billiard no matter what you have to do. I don't know; find a rich boyfriend or something, anything! You want your only daughter to be happy, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Chuck walked into the bar and immediately ordered a glass of vodka. He scanned the crowd, searching for anyone he knew. Suddenly, he spotted the last person he thought would ever come to one of his trashy pubs.<p>

"Blair Waldorf, getting wasted at hardly 4 o'clock on a Monday? Well, that's a sight I never thought my eyes would see." Chuck sat down beside Blair as she took another shot of tequila.

"Shut up, Bass," B said as she ran her hands through her perfectly curled hair. "You're one to talk, after all."

"Yes, I am, but that doesn't change the fact that this is probably the first time you've ever been this drunk." He motioned to the line of empty tequila glasses on the bar counter.

"I've had a rough day," she sighed, rubbing the beautiful ring on her finger.

"What's that?" Chuck asked, noticing the piece of jewelry.

"Mrs. Archibald's ring. Nate gave it to me." Blair slipped it off her finger and turned it in her hand.

Chuck looked at her. "He gave you the family ring?" Blair nodded. She set it down in front of her.

"He says he wants to gets back together. He loves me," she said drowsily.

"No, he just can't bear to lose you to someone else," Chuck said, taking the ring. He examined it.

"Nate loves me," the drunken Blair insisted. "And I love him. We'll finally be together, and be happy."

Chuck kept his eyes on the ring. Hesitantly, he placed it in Blair's palm and closed her fingers around it. He got up from his seat, and then attempted to get Blair up as well.

"Come on," he said, holding Blair by the waist as she stumbled on her feet. "Let's get you home."

"But—" Blair looked back longingly as the bartender brought another customer a large glass of gin.

"I think you've had enough for today, Waldorf." Chuck carried her outside, and hailed her a cab. "I'll come by later when you're sober."

"Thank you, Chuck," Blair said wistfully as he helped her into the taxi. "I love you." He smiled at her as he closed the door, and watched as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

Chuck sighed. "I love you, too, Blair."

_Spotted: A sober Chuck helping a tipsy Blair into a taxi outside a sleazy bar. What an oxymoron._

_C didn't look too happy, though. Could it be he was upset over Blair's new rock? Surely no little diamond could outshine the magnificent necklace B received on her birthday. But maybe B is having second thoughts. Will she settle for a gorgeous little Archibald hamburger that has long since lost its flavour? Or will she turn to the deliciously unobtainable Bass steak, with only a lust for her? Whatever little Waldorf's choice will be, you know Gossip Girl will be here all the while, waiting for B's final order._


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi, Nate? Look, I've thought it over, and, I really would like to start over." Blair was up in her room getting ready for school. It was a brisk Tuesday morning, and B couldn't wait to start the day.

"Really? I mean, that's great, Blair. I'll see you at school."

Blair smiled as she hung up. Nate really seemed to be willing to start over fresh, and that could work for her. It would save her the trouble of worrying about her complicated feelings.

Blair got up from her vanity desk and walked over to her jewellery box. She felt like wearing something special today.

She opened the box, but then hesitated. Sitting patiently in front of her was the Archibald ring; but next to it was Chuck's necklace.

Blair didn't know what to do.

Shaking her head, she pushed the necklace aside and reached for the diamond ring. Slipping it on her finger, she smiled. That felt good. Obviously, the ring, and Nate, was the right choice.

Serena was hurrying down the hall of Constance Billiard when she ran into someone. Apologizing and picking up her fallen books, she faced the person she had rushed into.

"Vanessa?" Serena said in disbelief.

"Oh, hey Serena. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there." Vanessa gave her a strained smile as she picked up her textbook.

"Oh, um, that's okay. But, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Dan tell you? I transferred to Constance Billiard. I was hoping it would be good change for me, considering this is the sister school to Dan's and all."

"Oh, well, I guess Dan forgot to mention it to me."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. You two really aren't that close anyway." Vanessa smiled sweetly at Serena as she started down the hall, but S stopped her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing," Vanessa beamed. "It's just, well, remember when Dan's mom came back? He came to me, not you. But I guess that's understandable, considering I am his best friend and all. But don't feel bad, Serena. I'm sure you can find some other guy to be with. I mean, with your reputation, it'll be hard not to." Vanessa gave her one last wicked smile before briskly continuing down the hall. Serena just stared as she walked away, jaw dropped open.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Vanessa caught up with Dan.<p>

"Hey," she said cheerfully, stopping in front of him.

"Hey," Dan replied distractedly, looking over V's shoulder. "Have you seen Serena?"

"Actually, no. But this morning I ran into her and she said she didn't want to see you at lunch today."

"Huh? Why not?" Dan looked at his best friend.

"I don't know, she said something about getting sick of you always being so clingy." Vanessa shrugged and led Dan over to a bench. She sat down with him. "But don't worry; I'll hang out with you."

"Um, okay." Dan looked a little disappointed. Vanessa frowned.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad we basically go to the same school now?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. No, it's great. I'm just upset about Serena, I guess. Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Definitely. I wouldn't lie to you, Dan." Vanessa gave him her sweetest smile and leaned over to him a little closer.

"I don't know… I mean, maybe I should go talk to her…" Dan started to stand up, but Vanessa quickly pulled him back down.

"No! I mean, I don't think that's a good idea. She seemed pretty annoyed. I'd let her cool off a bit."

"Okay…" Dan said, but he still looked rather disappointed.

_Spotted: S searching for her Not-So-Lonely Boy at lunch. I guess no one told her V had whisked him away. Better watch out, Serena. Looks like V's venom is a little more poisonous than you expected. And if you aren't careful, you might just get bit._

Jenny wandered around outside the school, looking for someone she knew. She could see Blair on the other side of the campus, chatting with Is and Kati, but knew that she could never go over there. Not after Blair found out what Jenny had done.

Of course, J didn't blame B for never wanting to see her again. Jenny had turned her in to Gossip Girl, and basically betrayed her. Even after she had been given so many second chances. Jenny was pretty sure her Upper East Sider lifestyle was gone forever. After all, it wasn't her world anyway. She belonged with the Dans and Vanessas of the city; the normal Brooklyn kids who usually loathed the filthy rich elite. Jenny knew that part of hating the Manhattan crowd was somewhat out of jealousy, but it was also because of the way those kids were. They seemed superficial and not at all sensitive, and always took everything in life for granted. But J knew that there was more to Blair's circle.

Blair herself had many problems on her hands; more than an outsider could have guessed. Yes, as hard as it was to believe, Blair Waldorf had dilemmas other than not finding the right pair of shoes to match her newest Louis Vuitton bag. And Serena van der Woodsen; that girl had got so caught up in the fast-paced New York life that she had needed an escape. And of course, Jenny thought of Nate. His family was as messed up as anyone's.

It didn't matter how rich they were, or how perfect they seemed. In the end, all the Upper East Siders were just people. People like Jenny.

Jenny glanced back at Blair. She tried to keep in mind what she had just told herself, but it was hard to believe. Blair was so tough; sometimes it was extremely difficult to remember her sensitive side._ I guess,_ Jenny thought,_ when you live in a world like that, you need to stay tough so you won't get hurt._

Suddenly, Serena was at Jenny's side.

"Hey," she said smiling. "Wanna have lunch?"

"Sure," Jenny replied. "But what about Blair?"

Serena glanced in the direction of her friend. "Well, Blair's busy right now."

"Um, okay. But, won't Blair be mad to see you hanging out with me? I mean, she did tell you…"

"Yeah, she told me about everything. But don't worry, because I'm the only other person who knows."

"But, aren't you mad at me? I mean, for doing that to Blair?"

Serena almost seemed to laugh. "Jenny, I know you got caught up in it all. And I understand. Sometimes, you don't mean to do it, but you end up trying so hard to get what you want that eventually you lose yourself. Everyone goes through that. All I have to say is that, you'll regret going through yours with Blair. She can be pretty ruthless. After all, she does trail drama in her wake."

They both laughed. "Come on," Serena said. "You can't each lunch alone, and B will have such a spazz if you go over there. Believe me, I've tried."

_S and Little J: taking a lunch break to learn more about each other. But from what I've heard, there's no reason to butter Jenny up, S; it's not like you'll be sisters in law anytime soon with V on the prowl._

_All I can say is, no one better tell B about her best friend mingling with the enemy. S should be alright; she has valid permission because of her relations with Lonely Boy, but Waldorf has claws; and she's never afraid of slashing a little freshman reputation._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey," Blair said as she opened the door to Chuck's suite. He was lying on one of the couches, but quickly sat up when he heard her come in.

"Where's the girl?" Blair teased, looking around the room.

"Funny." Chuck leaned back on the sofa.

"No, seriously. There's usually a slutty hotel maid or two in here. Aren't they always on call for you?"

Chuck sighed. "Normally, I would come out with some incredibly witty remark, but not today." Blair sat down beside him.

"By 'witty' I guess you mean 'perverted'." She smiled, but Chuck didn't return the gesture. Blair frowned. "What's wrong? You're usually up to this sort of thing. Anything to spill a few disturbing comments, right?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel up to it."

Blair looked seriously concerned. "What's the matter? Anything happen between you and Nate?"

"No. Not yet, at least. I don't know; I'm just feeling depressed."

"Wanna go get a drink then? That usually cheers you up." Blair grinned and squeezed his cheek.

"No, Blair. I don't want to do anything right now." Chuck pulled her hand from his face. He got up, and went to sit on his bed. Blair followed him.

"Seriously, Chuck, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself. I mean, at all." Blair thought of another time when she had said that. The last time young Bass hadn't been himself was when he was sweet and caring; but even then he had charm and an appeal to him. Now, he really _did_ look depressed.

Chuck sighed again. "I don't know… I guess, well…"

Blair looked puzzled. "Well what?" she asked.

Chuck looked at her. She saw something in his eyes… a look of betrayal?

"You promised me you wouldn't fall back in love with Nate." Blair was taken aback. Memories of Chuck talking to her about Nate's plan came flooding back. Blair looked at Chuck. That was why he was upset? Because she had taken Nate back? But why would he care? It's not like he… Blair's eyes widened. A realization came to her. Chuck liked her.

But of course; she already knew he liked her. B was reminded of their balcony conversation at her birthday party. But this was different; he actually liked her; it wasn't just some silly crush. No, Chuck didn't get crushes. Never.

This was serious.

"Chuck…" Blair looked at his hurt expression. She reached for his hand. Suddenly, just as Blair's hand was about to reach his, Chuck stood up and headed quickly for the door.

He turned around, his eyes still sad with betrayal. "You know what, Blair?" he said fiercely, "I don't care. Go live your perfect little life with your perfect little Nate. But it'll haunt you, B. Everything will. Everything with Serena; everything with us."

Chuck stormed out of the hotel suite.

Blair sat on the bed, tears pouring down her face.

_Spotted: Bass, drunk off his ass. Again. It seems like Chuck has some more woes to drink away. But could it be that our Little Miss Waldorf had something to do with it? We certainly hope so. Chuck hasn't been this upset since his dad cancelled the strippers at his 16th birthday. Better watch out, C. If you aren't careful, another Upper East Sider might seek your pain; an Upper East Sider in the form of a best friend. But Gossip Girl has a feeling he won't be a best friend for very long._

Vanessa stormed into the Humphrey loft. Spotting Dan in the corner watching TV, she ran over to him and flopped down beside him on the sofa.

"Woah, Vanessa, what's wrong?" Dan looked concerned. "Why were you so desperate to get here?"

"Dan," Vanessa huffed, trying to catch her breath, "I- I'm so sorry."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Dan. I really didn't want to see you get hurt like this."

"Vanessa, what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"Oh, poor, sweet, Dan. You should know not to trust girls like her."

Dan looked at his friend, puzzled. "Wait, are you talking about Serena?"

Vanessa nodded, looking upset. "Dan, I saw her after school today. She was flirting with a guy from your school, some rich pretty boy, of course, and… well, Dan, she kissed him."

Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "S-Serena?_ My_ Serena?"

Vanessa scoffed, "Well, not really your Serena; not anymore. But Dan, I always knew; I always knew there was something about her. I'm so sorry."

Dan looked really confused. "You, you saw Serena with another guy?"

"Yes, Dan! Yes, I did! It's time to face the facts. We're talking about Serena. Serena_ van der Woodsen._ She's not exactly the most perfect girl. You need to wake up from this dream and realize that she's a_ slut_. She always has been, and she always will be!"

Dan was taken aback at this. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a slut! Serena's changed, okay? She really has."

"Humph! Tell that to the guy she was kissing. I'm sure he _totally_ didn't think she was a slut while her tongue was down his throat."

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough. I'm going to go see her about this right now." Dan got up, but Vanessa grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Dan. I mean, what do you really know about Serena? Nothing. I think it's time you moved on from your dream with her and started getting into a real relationship."

Dan sat down, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You really think so?"

Vanessa smiled. "Definitely! Dan, really. How long did you think this would go on for? I mean, Serena van der Woodsen? Be serious."

"Well, I mean, I guess I_ was_ sort of dreaming…"

"Exactly! So I think you should just stay put, and let me handle this. I'll break the bad news to her. After all, you wouldn't want to hurt her too much. But you also don't want to look like the idiot who got cheated on. Don't worry," Vanessa exclaimed, beaming, "We'll show her what a great guy she missed out on."


	16. Chapter 16

"Serena?" Blair was sitting back at home. Her mother had gone off to Paris again for a week, and it was the maid's day off. B had needed some alone time after she got back from the Palace, but what she needed now was her best friend. "Can you come over here? It's important."

"Sure, B. I'll be right over." Serena could hear the sadness and desperation in her friend's voice. She quickly got her coat and hurried over to the front door. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Vanessa?" Serena looked at Dan's friend, puzzled.

"Hey, Serena. Do you have a minute?"

"Well, actually I—"

"Great," Vanessa interrupted, stepping past Serena into her hotel suite. She gave the place a good look, then swivelled back to S.

"Serena, I'm here for a reason."

"Really?" Serena rolled her eyes. "I never would have guessed."

Vanessa sighed. "Scoff if you will, but Dan has finally come to his senses. He's decided to end it with you like he should have so long ago."

Serena looked at her guest, puzzled. "Wait, what?"

Vanessa sighed again, rolling her eyes. "You really are as dumb as you look," she said, sounding irritated. "Dan is breaking up with you. He's finally realized that his little 'fling' with you has been rather pointless, and he's decided to move on to more appropriate girls. Girls like me." Vanessa grinned wickedly at S. "Now, I'll let you go. You probably have some strip club to go to now, anyway. What is it, three-thirty? Four o'clock? Tsk, tsk, Serena."

Vanessa gave her one last evil smile before gliding out of the hotel room.

All S could do was stare at the door in shock for a few seconds, and then hurry off to Blair's.

_Spotted: V leaving the Palace Hotel, looking like she'd won the biggest prize of all. And maybe she has._

_S followed closely behind, heading to B's place. Poor B. We heard she's in quite a little heartbreak. But there's more pain to come, little Waldorf. Is and Kati are hosting this year's Vintage Ball, where everyone gets to join in on a little blast from the past. The problem is, it's a tradition that girls always have to ask the boys to the ball. And who will B ask? No one's sure yet, but when they are, Gossip Girl will be here to spread the news._

"Oh, Blair! What are you going to do?" B had just explained to S what had happened between her and Chuck.

Blair sighed. "I don't know! I mean, Nate really does look like he wants to change, and I love that because then I'll have my boyfriend back, but then Chuck comes in here and ruins everything!"

Serena hesitated. "Maybe," she said slowly, "Maybe Chuck's not the one who's ruining everything…"

Blair looked at her, puzzled. "Do you mean that Nate is the one who's interrupting something special?"

"Well, I've never seen Chuck like this before. You're all he can talk about. He can't help it if he likes you, Blair. And Nate just comes storming in and out of your life; maybe it's time you just let go of him and move on for good."

Blair replied thoughtfully, "Well, I know you would be honest with me, Serena. I mean, it's not like you're telling me to break up with Nate just so you can have him…"

"No, of course not! I love you too much to do that to you, B. Plus, my thing with Nate is over. We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be. And I'll make sure of it."

Blair laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. But I'm torn! I mean, I really want to be with Nate again, because I_ love_ him, but Chuck… argh! I'm so confused! Why am I thinking about Chuck so much? He's perverted and disgusting and totally not my type…"

"Well, maybe that's what makes you think about him so much. He's interesting. No offence, B, but Nate is kind of blah."

Blair thought about that. "Hmm, well, maybe. I mean, maybe just a little." She laughed. "Yeah, maybe a little with Chuck being interesting and Nate being blah. Yes, I suppose Chuck never ceases to amaze." B glanced over at her dresser where the diamond necklace sat.

Serena followed her gaze. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the necklace. Blair had told her the truth about it when she had her outburst. Serena held it up to the light, and gazed at it as it glistened and sparkled.

Serena looked back at Blair, still holding up the piece of jewellery. "Does this mean…" she said, glancing at the dangling necklace. "Does this mean you like Chuck?"

Blair stared at her friend for a moment. Then, her gaze shifted to the necklace. She was awed by its beauty. Chuck's words came back to her. _Something this beautiful deserves to be worn by someone worthy of its beauty._ Blair sighed. There was something about that necklace… there was something about that quote… there was something… there was something about Chuck. Something Blair loved.

_But just because his necklace awes me and his words enchant me,_ Blair told herself_, that doesn't mean that I love him. Or even like him, in that way._

"No, of course not," she finally told Serena. "I mean, _Chuck Bass_? How lower could my standards fall?"

Serena gave her a look that said, You so love him. "Sure," Serena replied sarcastically. She put the necklace back and walked over to Blair.

"But seriously," Serena said, sitting down next to her friend. "Chuck is pretty hot. Except, of course, for the date rapist thing."

Blair laughed. "Yeah, I don't know what that's about. But I haven't seen him with a single girl since that night at Victrola."

"Really? That's weird," Serena said thoughtfully. "Hey, maybe he loves you."

Blair punched Serena's arm. "Yeah, right. Come on, Chuck Bass doesn't fall in love."

"He also doesn't sleep with the same girl more than once," S countered. "Except by accident, of course."

"Yeah, but he would never betray Nate like that."

Serena raised her eyebrows. "Or would he? Hey, here's a not-so-crazy thought: Maybe Chuck's always loved you, ever since preschool!"

Blair laughed loudly. "Yeah, that's_ totally_ realistic. Come on, Chuck's never been in love. With anyone. And probably never will be."

"I don't know," Serena said in a sing-song voice. "The way he looks at you… the way you look back…"

"Shut up! I don't like Chuck, okay? Me and Nate are together now. And I need to make this work. Chuck and I will just have to stay friends. That's how it's supposed to be, anyway. This way, Nate will never find out, and Chuck will get to keep his life."

Serena smiled. "You know, I would laugh at last part if it wasn't so true."

"Thanks so much, S. For today. You're such a good friend."

"No problem, Blair. But, is it okay if I leave now? I've got to go talk to Dan. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. Call me when you're not busy."

"Sure."

Serena headed towards the door, but suddenly stopped. "Good luck, B. I mean, with Chuck and Nate and everything."

Blair smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Serena was just heading into the elevator when she called over her shoulder, "Oh, and Bass so loves you."

Blair laughed and shook her head, but inside, she thought about what Serena had just said. _Maybe_, Blair thought,_ Maybe he really does._


	17. Chapter 17

Serena frowned as she closed her phone. She had just called Dan for the fifth time after she left Blair's, and he hadn't picked up once. She was just arriving at his loft.

Knocking on the door, Serena entered the apartment. She saw Jenny in the living room with a laptop.

J looked up from her computer. "Hey, Serena. What's up?"

"Hi, Jenny," Serena said, walking over to her. "Have you seen Dan?"

"Hmm, yeah, he left like an hour ago. He said it was important. He didn't say where he was going."

"Um, okay. Thanks."

Serena said goodbye to Jenny and left. As she was walking down the Brooklyn street, getting her phone out to make one last call to Dan, she felt it buzzing. Sliding open her LG Chocolate*****, she saw it was a text from Gossip Girl.

Clicking the text open, she looked at the message. There were four pictures of Dan and Vanessa walking outside, holding hands and laughing. The last picture was of Dan kissing Vanessa's cheek. She was smiling at him.

At the bottom of the text message, she saw a note:

**Better watch out, S. D and V look a little cosier than just friends. –GG**

Feeling tears slide down her cheek, Serena closed the phone and shoved it in her coat pocket. She continued quickly down the street, wiping at her eyes every few seconds.

* * *

><p>Chuck stepped into the Manhattan floral shop. Picking up a nice, curved vase, he carried it to the counter. "Your finest hydrangeas, please," he said, taking out his wallet .<p>

* * *

><p>Blair and Nate were upstairs in Blair's room, making out on her bed. Nate began to unbutton B's shirt, when she pulled away from him and looked into his crystal clear blue eyes. Nate stopped.<p>

"What's wrong?" N looked confused as Blair lay on top of him, studying his face.

"Nothing. I just…" Blair stopped. She thought about Chuck. She shook her head. _Why am I thinking about him when I'm with Nate? Nate is obviously The One. Chuck was a one-time thing. I don't have feelings for Chuck._

She smiled at Nate. "I was just thinking about how much I've missed you." She leaned back into him and they started kissing again. Nate's hands slid around her waist and went slowly down her hips. He tugged at the short skirt of her school uniform.

Suddenly, they could hear the maid at the door. "Blair, you have a gift downstairs."

Blair stopped kissing Nate and got up from the bed. For some reason, she was kind of feeling relieved. It felt weird when she was with Nate. _Probably because we've only just gotten back together,_ Blair told herself._ That's got to be it_.

"Come on," Blair said cheerfully, pulling Nate from the bed. "Let's see what it is."

Blair descended the stairs, leading Nate by the hand. When she got to the bottom of the staircase, she raised her hand to her mouth.

At the entrance to the penthouse, sitting on the floor, was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. But they weren't just any flowers.

Blair hurried over and picked up the vase. She examined the bouquet, and then ran back to Nate, careful not to drop the flowers. She set them down on the marble staircase, and smiled at Nate.

"Nate, did you get me these flowers?"

"Well, actually, I—" Blair ran into his arms before he could finish. B hugged him, and although a little confused, Nate hugged back.

"Awe! How did you know hydrangeas were my favourite? That's so sweet of you! They're beautiful!" Blair kissed him. Nate decided it was best not to argue.

"I just, I guess I had a feeling," Nate replied, smiling.

"Well, that's so considerate." Blair gave Nate a passionate kiss. "But I have to go. Lots of things to do, you know? Gotta get ready for the Vintage Ball."

Nate grinned. "Are you planning on taking me?"

Blair smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Of course! Who else would I take?"

B gave her boyfriend one last kiss before rushing out of the penthouse. But as she arrived outside, her thoughts strayed from Nate. Without meaning to, Blair thought of who else she could take to the Vintage Ball. And she couldn't stop thinking about that person until she arrived at his very hotel.

* * *

><p>Blair knocked gently on the door. She entered the suite.<p>

"Chuck?" she said, peering into the room. Chuck was sitting on the couch, watching TV. When he saw her, he reached for the remote and turned it off.

Blair walked over to him. He looked down at the floor. "You haven't been out much lately, have you?" Blair asked, smiling slightly. Chuck didn't say anything.

Blair breathed deeply and sat down next to him. "Chuck, can we talk?"

After a pause, Chuck finally raised his head and looked at Blair. His face was blank. "Did you get the flowers?" he asked.

Blair smiled and gazed off into the distance for a moment. She looked at Chuck, still smiling. "Nate told you about them, didn't he. Wasn't that so sweet of him? He's so good to me."

Chuck stared at her, confused. "Nate… Nate told you he got them for you?"

"Well, yeah! And Chuck, I'm so happy that you can accept me and Nate being a couple again. I know it must be hard for you, but obviously you're over it because Nate didn't even know I liked hydrangeas! You must have told him!"

Chuck stared at her, still confused. Suddenly, he realized what was going on. He smiled weakly.

"Uh, yeah," he said quietly. Blair grinned and gave him a hug.

"That was sweet of you, Chuck. Helping Nate to redeem himself to me. You're such a good friend." She kissed his cheek.

"So we're cool? You're okay with everything? And we can still be friends?" Blair smiled hopefully. Chuck looked into her eyes. They were beautiful and sparkling with joy.

"Of course," Chuck said finally, giving her a little smile.

"And, really, Chuck," Blair said, taking his hand and playing with his fingers, "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier."

"Blair, it's okay. Besides, I was just shocked you would break a promise. I don't really care if you're with Nate or not."

"Good. Because I didn't want him to get in the way of our friendship." Blair got up to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Blair."

B smiled at him and went out the door. Chuck leaned back on the couch and sighed. When was it ever going to end?

*******Author's note: Ah, you can tell I wrote this in the good old days of '07. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

_NEWSFLASH: The annual Vintage Ball is being held tomorrow, and all our favourite Upper East Siders are getting ready. Well, at least most of them are._

_B has been seen on many occasions shopping to complete her perfect Audrey outfit, sometimes with her boyfriend, sometimes with her best friend. Leave it up to Blair Waldorf to drag anybody along just so she can have a second opinion on an accessory she'll buy no matter what they say._

_N has been shopping with a Waldorf in hand, helping to pick out the tux that will match her dress the most. I wouldn't say young Archibald likes these trips, but it's something he's got to deal with if he's going to be dating our UES Fashion Queen._

_C was spotted searching for a tux as well, but we've also been seeing him stop outside a certain florist's to look at the hydrangeas._

_Little Jenny Humphrey looks to also be searching for a dress, but let's just say we don't expect her to show up in anything from Saks Fifth Avenue. In fact, we don't expect her to show up at all. But Little J isn't one to be predictable._

_And our favourite It Couple, D and S, seem to be on the outs with each other. In one of my previous posts, I sported photos of Lonely Boy and Vanessa being all couple-y. Gag._

_But at least they were sticking to Brooklyn. Without S, Dan is just another little outsider to our big, wonderful UES world._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_

"Hey man, thanks for sending those flowers. Blair loved them." Nate was adjusting his bow tie as he inspected his tux for the Vintage Ball.

"Anything for Blair," Chuck mumbled, checking his voicemail. No messages.

"Yep. But how did you even know that hydrangeas were Blair's favourite?"

"Oh, she just mentioned it to me a while ago and I guess it stuck in my head." Chuck checked his text inbox, too. No messages there, either.

"Well, she thought I sent them, and let's just say she was extremely overjoyed." Nate turned in front of the mirror, tugging at his pant leg to take out a fold. Chuck looked up at him.

"You mean… did you guys…" Chuck glanced nervously from Nate to his phone and back again.

Nate laughed. "No, not yet. It has to be perfect, you know?"

"Surprisingly, I would," Chuck muttered under his breath, slipping his cell into his pocket.

"I'm thinking of 'sealing the deal', as you would say, the night of the ball. It'll be classic and romantic. Plus, I think Blair's getting a little anxious to lose her virginity." Nate smiled. Chuck stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Must be."

"So I'd better make it quick and get it over with. Once I sleep with her, she'll know that I'm the only one she'll ever want to be with." Nate paused to fix his already perfect hair. "Oh, and by the way; you remember that time a while ago when I asked you to find out who that guy was? The one Blair was kissing in that grocery store? Did you find out?"

Chuck examined his fingernails. "Oh, uh, no, she didn't tell me anything. But I don't think he'll be much of a problem now that you and Blair are back together."

"Yup. I've sure got her wrapped around my finger, don't I?"

"You sure do."

Chuck began helping Nate with his suit, but when his friend wasn't looking, young Bass was shooting more dark looks at him than a machine gun could have.

* * *

><p>"Which do you think Nate will like better; diamonds, or pearls?" Blair was holding up different necklaces in front of her as she gazed into the mirror. Serena was sitting in an armchair beside her, helping with accessories.<p>

"Well," Serena said, grinning, "I know what_ Chuck_ likes better." She nodded in the direction of the beautiful birthday present lying on Blair's dresser.

Blair twirled around to glare at her best friend. "Shut _up!_ I don't care about Chuck. We're just_ friends_. Everything with him was just a mistake; he's selfish and obnoxious, and Nate is the only one I want to be with."

Serena raised her eyebrows at her best friend's outburst.

"Pearls it is," Blair decided, dropping the diamond jewellery back on the dresser. Serena just shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Why do you even want to go to this stupid ball, anyway?" Vanessa sat on Jenny's bed as J twirled around in a frilly, peach-coloured dress.<p>

"Because this dance is going to be wonderful and classy and everything a girl could ever want. Besides a Debutante, of course." Jenny smiled as she examined the hem in her mirror.

Vanessa sighed. "Balls are stupid. Especially themed ones. I mean, vintage? Come on, couldn't they have thought of something better than that?"

Jenny glared at her. "I'll have you know, vintage is in."

"Oh, yes, and so original," Vanessa said sarcastically. "I mean, they've only done this annual ball since vintage was_ invented._"

"Whatever. It's important to Blair, and if it's important to Blair, it's important to me. I've got to win back her friendship."

"Humph! Good luck," Vanessa scoffed. "You're just a footstool to that girl. Another one of her faithful servants."

"That's not true; Blair likes me. And so does Serena, actually. That reminds me; I wonder why she's not coming."

"Well, I can answer that. Serena doesn't have a date."

Jenny turned around to face Vanessa. "What do you mean? I thought Dan was okay with going with her."

"He was, until they broke up." Vanessa smiled as she examined her fingers.

"What? They broke up? Why?"

"Dan finally realized that girls like Serena are, oh, what's the word? Undateable. They're far too slutty to hold onto a guy."

Jenny looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Serena and Dan are over. Dan found his feelings for me buried deep beneath his dream of that van der Woodsen girl, and now he and I are officially an item."

"Oh…" Jenny frowned as she adjusted her necklace.


	19. Chapter 19: Part 1

_Well, the day we've all been waiting for has finally arrived. No, not the grand opening of the latest Sephora downtown. The other one. The Vintage Ball. And I hear it's going to be a drama-fest. But don't worry if you miss it; I'll be there to catch all the details on our most favourite UESers._

_This'll definitely be a night to remember. And you might actually want to head to Sephora on your way there, B, S and J; you'll definitely need some tear-proof mascara._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_

Blair and Serena walked into the hotel ballroom, their arms linked. Serena was perfectly coiffed, dressed as none other than Marilyn Monroe. Blair was also looking fabulous in her Audrey Hepburn inspired outfit.

"Had Dan called you yet?" Blair whispered to her friend as she smiled at a passing girl from school.

Serena checked her phone. "No; I don't think he'll show up," she said, sounding disappointed as she stuffed the phone in her clutch.

Nate elbowed Chuck to get his attention. Chuck carefully took a second to balance his glass of whiskey before following Nate's eye. He was staring at Blair and Serena, but his glance was more towards Serena.

"Check it out," Nate said. "She looks amazing."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Blair, or Serena?" Nate quickly glanced at his best friend.

"Blair, of course," he said, as he turned his head back to the girls. Chuck just shook his head.

"Well, come on," Nate urged, pulling his best friend towards the girls, who were making their way over to the bar. "Let's go meet them."

"Actually," Chuck protested, looking nervously at Blair, "I don't think that's such a good idea—" Nate yanked on Chuck's arm, interrupting him. N dragged his friend across the floor to meet Blair and Serena in the middle of the room.

"You girls look awesome," Nate said, smiling at both of them.

"You guys look pretty awesome yourselves," Serena grinned back, looking over the boys' vintage suits with their little paisley bowties.

Chuck nervously took a gulp from his glass, swallowing all of the liquor. "Um, I'll be right back," he said, hurrying back to the bar counter.

"Blair, may I have this dance?" Nate offered his girlfriend his hand. Smiling, Blair took it. As she sashayed across the floor, she gave Serena a look that said, _Isn't he adorable?_

Serena smiled, happy for her friend, and made her way over to the bar where Chuck was taking shots.

"Whoa, easy, there. The night's just begun," Serena laughed as she took another glass out of Chuck's hands.

"Trust me; this isn't going to be one I want to remember." Chuck watched Blair and Nate move swiftly across the dance floor. Serena looked at his face. His eyes were dull with disappointment.

Serena sighed. "Chuck, this is bad."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your feelings for Blair. I mean, she's dating your best friend, and if he found out, he would never forgive you. You can't like Blair. You just can't."

Chuck glare at Serena. "I don't have feelings for Blair. I don't have feelings for anyone. Chuck Bass doesn't have feelings."

Serena looked into his eyes. "Chuck, it's okay to have emotions. You need to stop looking at it as a weakness. And everyone has feelings. You need to accept that."

Chuck sighed. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I know Blair's with Nate, but I can't bear it. She's the only person I've ever…" His voice trailed off. Serena was silent. She rubbed his arm comfortingly and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Let's dance." S pulled Chuck up from the bar stool and led him out onto the dance floor. She smiled warmly at him as her hands went to his shoulders. Hesitantly, Chuck reached slowly for her waist.

Serena laughed and pulled his hands around her. "It's okay," she said, taking her place. Chuck looked at her, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Jenny rushed into the ballroom, scanning the crowd for Blair. She spotted her dancing with Nate. Sighing, Jenny started across the dance floor. Suddenly, Is and Kati appeared before her. Jenny was taken aback.<p>

"We don't think going near Blair is a good idea right now, Jenny," Is said, smiling.

"Yeah," Kati added. "Especially since she's with _Nate_."

"Is she… is she still mad?" Jenny asked timidly.

"Of course! She's always mad until she's had revenge."

"Just stay away from her for a while, and watch your back. You wouldn't want her stabbing it."

Is and Kati smiled sweetly and walked away. Jenny sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>"I've missed your smile," Nate said happily as he gazed at Blair. They were still waltzing across the floor, oblivious to the rest of the world.<p>

Blair giggled and kissed his cheek. Oh, how she too had missed this. Just her and Nate. Before Serena; before Chuck. Before anything had happened to jeopardize their love.

Slowly, the couple made their way over to some tables on the edge of the ballroom. Laughing, they sat down.

"This is perfect," Blair said as she leaned across the table to kiss Nate. He leaned, too, and their lips met halfway to each other. When they parted, Blair smiled. It was too good to be true.

* * *

><p>"Go ask her to dance!" Serena was pushing Chuck over to Blair and Nate's table. "How are you even going to be her <em>friend<em> if you never talk to her?"

With one final push from Serena, Chuck stumbled over to their table. "Um," he said nervously, glancing at Blair. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand. Giving him a little smile, Blair accepted.

Swiftly, they moved across the floor. Chuck's eyes never left Blair. She stared back, studying his content face.

"Tonight is so perfect, isn't it?" Blair said finally, glancing wistfully back at Nate. He waved.

"Uh, I guess so." Chuck looked over at Nate. He seemed happy.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Blair looked back up at him.

"Sure."

Blair shifted nervously. Chuck wasn't acting like himself. They danced silently for the rest of the song, and when it ended, Blair went back to Nate and Chuck dashed back to the bar. He ordered another drink and thought miserably of Blair and Nate at the other side of the ballroom, being with each other. This definitely wasn't Chuck's perfect night.

Suddenly, Jenny was at his side. She sat down and ordered a virgin cocktail. "Shouldn't you be off looking for the drunkest and easiest girl here?" she said, sipping her drink.

"They don't get drunk enough to be easy until later," Chuck said, swishing his glass around on the counter.

"Then… shouldn't you be off with Blair?"

Chuck looked up at her in surprise. He glared at her. "She's with Nate," he said coldly, swallowing more whisky.

"Chuck… are you and Blair… I mean, did you…"

"No and no. Nothing happened. You may not know me very well, but I'm not as bad as you think."

"Well, from what I know so far, you aren't exactly a saint."

"Humph, yeah, well, nobody is." Chuck looked over at Blair. She was laughing while Nate was smiling.

Jenny followed his gaze. "Why don't you try and win her back?"

"What are you talking about? I never _had_ her to begin with! And why does everyone want me to be with Blair so badly? She's with Nate. And she always will be." Chuck got up from the bar stool and left. Jenny watched as he made his way across the floor, dodging dancing couples.

* * *

><p>Blair and Serena were in the bathroom fixing their lip gloss, talking about the night.<p>

"Nate is being so perfect," Blair went on. "It's amazing! I just really am sorry about Dan."

"Well, it's okay. At least now, if he never calls me again, I won't ever have to deal with Vanessa again."

"But what I don't understand is why he dumped you for her! I mean, you're so much better."

"Thanks, but I guess he just loved Vanessa all along."

Suddenly, Jenny came into the restroom.

"Blair," she said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Jenny, I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear a word that you have to say." Blair made for the exit, but J stopped her.

"Will you just listen to me for a second?"

Serena kissed Blair on the cheek. "Meet me outside later," she said before leaving. Blair waved, and then turned her attention to Jenny.

B crossed her arms and waited. "Talk."

Jenny took a deep breath. "Blair," she began, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I didn't mean for anything to hurt you. The night of your birthday party, Nate and I just talked. We were both on the outs with you, and couldn't bring ourselves to battle you; not on your birthday. And then, with the picture I sent to Gossip Girl, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was just so caught up in trying to impress you, that I got carried away."

Blair stared at Jenny. "You seriously thought giving me and Chuck away to Gossip Girl would impress me?"

"No," Jenny continued. "I just wanted you to be devastated, and come to me for support. I didn't think about what would happen after that, and I should have. I only did it so you would need me. Blair, I've wanted you to need me for so long. And I was stupid, and willing to do anything to get your attention." J looked desperately at Blair.

"Fair enough," Blair said finally. "I appreciate you apologizing and explaining it all to me, but that doesn't make what you did okay. You betrayed me, Little J. After all I did for you; after everything I handed to you on a silver platter, you decided to throw it all away and ruin me."

Tears started rolling down Jenny's cheeks. "I didn't mean to ruin you, Blair. I just wanted to mean something to you. And there's nothing in this world I want more than for you to forgive me."

Blair stared at Jenny, thinking. Finally, she said, "Jenny, if you're going to live in this world, you can't betray the people who keep you here. If it weren't for me, you would still be living your boring little Brooklyn life, and hanging out at Wal-Mart with your loser friends. You need to learn to respect the elite, Little J. They can make you and destroy you with a snap of their fingers. I've made you, Jenny, and I really don't want to destroy you. You have so much potential here; I'd hate to see you give it all away."

Jenny wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Blair. I really am. I… I really want you to accept me. All I've ever wanted is for you to accept me."

Blair sighed. "You remind me of Serena. You completely ruin everything, and then come running back, expecting to be forgiven. Of course, with Serena, she's my best friend. And she really wanted to change. So I gave her the gift of forgiving her. Now, the question is, are you important enough to me to be forgiven?"

Jenny's lip quivered. "I really want to be," she said, her voice shaking.

Blair's eyes softened. "We're friends, Jenny. And I want to keep it that way. I don't want to hate you, because then you'll have to fight me. And you're no match for me. You'd get scorned. But I do think our friendship can be salvaged."

Jenny looked up at Blair. "Really? I mean, thank you so much, Blair."

"Of course," B continued, "You'll need to work for it, but maybe you can be accepted back in."

"Oh, thank you, Blair! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"But I'm warning you, Jenny." Blair's voice turned cold again. "One more time, and it'll be suicide. Social suicide, that is. But really, I think that's the worst kind."

"Don't worry. I swear on my life. I'll never do anything to cross you ever again." Jenny was smiling and crying, all at the same time.

"You better not. Because I just gave you your last chance, and you don't know how unforgiving I can be."

"I promise, Blair. No more. I'll be faithful and loyal to you forever."

Blair smiled. "Good." She held out her arms. Jenny came running into them. After a very emotional hug, the two went back outside. Serena saw them, and came over. Blair explained to her what happened.

"Well, that's good," Serena said, relieved. "I just hate it when someone's on your bad side, Blair." The girls laughed, and headed back into the crowd. Jenny, now newly accepted back into Blair's life, followed eagerly.


	20. Chapter 19: Part 2

"Woah, dude, slow down." Nate laughed as he came up to Chuck, who was still gulping down more alcohol. He didn't want this to be a night to remember.

"What's the point?" Chuck asked dully, putting down his glass. "It's not like the evening is going well."

"Why not? There are tons of girls here, and most of them have packed away a few drinks already." Nate grinned at his friend.

Chuck gazed over to where Blair, Serena and Jenny were hanging out at a table. "Let's just say I'm not in the mood for hunting today."

Nate frowned. "Since when? I swear, Chuck, you get less and less like yourself every day now." Chuck didn't say anything; he just ordered another drink, and got rid of it quickly. He got up, and walked over to the girls' table.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to Jenny.

"Leave her alone, Chuck." Serena glared at him.

Chuck looked offended. "What? Can't I just share a dance with Little Jenny Humphrey over here? Just one dance; that's all." Jenny looked nervously at the other girls.

"Fine. But we're watching you." Serena eyed Chuck suspiciously as he led Jenny out onto the floor. She could see he'd had quite a few drinks; and a drunken Chuck was a dangerous Chuck. But he only smiled, and moved swiftly across the floor, holding onto Jenny by the shoulder, not the waist like usual.

"Having fun?" he asked Jenny as they moved gracefully across the room. Jenny looked nervous.

"I guess…" she said finally.

"Blair's taken you back?"

"Yeah, I uh, I guess…"

"Don't be scared," Chuck reassured her, noticing how anxious she was. "I don't hold anything against you. We're even."

Jenny relaxed a little, but she still looked uneasy as he dipped her.

When the song was over, Chuck led Jenny back to her table. Blair had started dancing with Nate again, but Serena was still sitting. She eyed Chuck, looking pleased.

"Did I pass the test?" he asked, sitting Jenny back down.

"Surprisingly, you did alright. But luckily for you, the dancing is freestyle. I doubt you could have walked in a straight line, considering all the liquor you've stored away." Chuck narrowed his eyes at her, but smiled.

After Chuck had wandered away, Serena turned to Jenny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he was good. Didn't make the slightest move."

"That's strange for him to do. But I guess he's only got his eye on one girl tonight." Jenny looked at Serena suspiciously, but S didn't say any more.

* * *

><p>Blair had led Nate off of the dance floor and into a hallway. They were smiling and laughing and kissing.<p>

"This is the most perfect night ever," Blair whispered, pushing back the collar of his suit jacket.

"It certainly is," Nate said as they wandered into an elevator, not parting.

After a steamy make out, they arrived on the sixth floor. They stumbled into the hallway and, still kissing, reached Chuck's suite. Nate opened the door, and they squeezed through, laughing.

Surprised, Chuck rose from the sofa. "Well, well, well," he said, not moving.

Nate and Blair parted, and stared at him. "Chuck," Blair exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Chuck looked at her skeptically.

"Well, this is my suite, isn't it?" He looked at Nate. "But I see you two need it much more than I do." Giving Blair one heartbroken glance, he left the room.

Blair sighed. "Maybe," she said slowly, running her hands down Nate's chest, "Maybe this isn't the classiest way to do this. I mean, in Chuck's room."

Nate started kissing her neck. "Do you want me to rent our own room, then? Whatever works, right?" He mumbled, slipping his hands around her waist. Blair pushed him away.

"Nate! Maybe tonight isn't the right time."

Nate slipped back over to her, and began again. "The right time for what, losing your virginity? Like it matters."

Blair, shocked, pushed him even harder. "I'll have you know, I've already _lost_ my virginity."

Nate stepped back. Astonished, he said, "What? To _who_?"

Blair brushed off her dress. "None of your business," she said coldly. "But maybe tonight isn't the right time to do anything, least of all get back together. In fact, I don't think there ever will be a right time to do that. Nate Archibald, we are _over._ Forever."

B stormed out of the hotel room, leaving a shocked Nate standing in the middle of the suite.

As Blair rounded the corner, she saw Chuck leaning against the wall next to elevator. His hands were in his pockets, and he was looking down at the red carpet below him.

"I'm sorry," Blair said, walking over to him. He looked at her, not saying a word.

"I was so stupid," she continued. "Getting back together with him was a huge mistake."

"Well,_ letting_ you get back together with him was a huge mistake on my part." Chuck looked straight ahead. Blair smiled a little.

"You really care about me, don't you?" she said quietly.

Chuck swung his head over to her. "Please. You wish." Blair laughed, thinking of their balcony conversation at her birthday party. She hugged him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head on hers.

Blair looked up at Chuck after a few silent minutes. "Chuck," she said, gazing into his dark brown eyes, "I hope you haven't killed the butterflies."

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Serena was sitting at her table alone. Blair had gone off with Nate, and Jenny was dancing with another freshman. She sighed, and looked around. Suddenly, she saw the last couple she thought would ever show up.<p>

Dan and Vanessa.

Staring wide-eyed at them, Serena was shocked. How dare they! Serena was pretty sure they weren't even invited.

Seeing S gaping at her, Vanessa dismissed Dan and walked over to Serena. "Well, well, well," Vanessa said in a noticeably fake sweet voice. "I didn't expect you to show up; least of all, dateless." V looked around, pretending to search for Serena's date.

"Well, I didn't expect you to show up either," Serena replied, narrowing her eyes. She so didn't want to do this tonight.

"I couldn't let Dan down," Vanessa said. "I know how much he loves a good old fashioned Upper East Side party." Serena stared at her, a bitter look in her eyes. She knew Vanessa had dragged Dan here, insisting that S wouldn't show up. And of course, the only reason she had done that was to rub Dan in Serena's face.

Serena smiled. "Excuse me," she said sweetly, rising from the table. Vanessa looked after her, amused.

S rushed into the bathroom, getting out her lip gloss. She fixed her makeup and hair to be perfect, and then ran back out. Luckily, Vanessa was still mingling with some of the richer kids. Spotting Dan alone near the entrance to the ballroom, Serena gracefully strode over to him.

"Dan," she said, acting genuinely surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here! I thought you hated these events."

"Uh, hi, Serena. I, uh, I didn't know you were going to be here either."

"Well, you know me," Serena said, beaming. "I can never turn down a good party."

"Um, yeah." Dan looked past her, probably for Vanessa. Realizing small talk wasn't going anywhere, Serena decided to use the direct approach.

"Dan, actually, I wanted to talk to you about us." Dan turned to her quickly, surprised.

"Why? I thought you dumped me. Don't you want nothing to do with me?"

Serena stared at him, confused. "What? I thought _you_ broke up with _me._"

"How did you get _that_ idea?" Dan was just as bewildered as she was.

"Well, Vanessa came by a while ago and said you were dumping me. She said you realized I wasn't the type of girl you wanted."

"But how can that be? She came by and told me that you were kissing some other guy, and that _you_ realized I wasn't the type of guy _you_ wanted!"

"_What?_ But I didn't say that! And I _definitely_ didn't kiss any other guy!"

"Well, if you didn't break up with me, and I didn't break up with you, then why would Vanessa lie to both of us like that?"

"To split us up, maybe? I mean, she kept going on about how you rejected me for her." Serena looked over to where Vanessa was laughing with another girl from Constance Billiard._ Good_, Serena thought._ She hasn't noticed us yet._

Dan thought for a moment. He ran everything through his mind, and realized what Vanessa had done. "I can't believe she would do that! She knew how much I cared about you. And she just broke us up so she could have me! Who would do that?"

"Vanessa Abrams would do that," Serena sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Serena! I never should have believed her in the first place."

"That's okay. At least we know now, and we'll never let her get in the way of us ever again." Serena smiled at Dan. He smiled back. They hugged, and he kissed her cheek.

"So what do you think we should do?" Dan asked. "Like, should we tell her that we know?"

"Well, she'll suspect something if you just stop being her date for the rest of the night," Serena laughed, adjusting Dan's necktie.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. But I don't feel like getting into a huge feud tonight. To tell you the truth, I've missed you so much that all I want to do is be with you." Dan smiled shyly as Serena looked up at him.

"I feel the same way," she said softly. "I'll tell you what; how about we ditch this place?"

"Do you think Blair would mind?" Dan looked worried.

"Probably not. She knows how much I like you, and besides; I think she's gonna be busy for a while." Dan raised his eyebrows at her, but she didn't go on.

"Well, alright then. Vanessa can just hang out here with Blair's groupies." They both laughed. "We should stop for ice cream. I'm hungry."

"Oh, yes, definitely," Serena said, relieved. "All they have here is salad and sugar-free mints."

Smiling, the two walked outside together, heading for a nearby ice cream parlour. "I've missed you so much," Dan said as they were walking. "You're so much funner than Vanessa." Serena laughed.

"Is 'funner' even a word?" she said, looking at him sceptically.

"Probably not, but it's funner than saying 'more fun'." They both laughed as they continued down the sidewalk.

"I've missed you, too," Serena said after a while. "I definitely didn't enjoy being single, and I couldn't muster up the nerves to ask Cedric out."

Dan smiled. "Well, that's good for me, then," he said. "Because that Cedric really knows how to treat a girl."

Serena laughed and kissed Dan's cheek. Oh, how good it was to have her boyfriend back.

* * *

><p>When Nate entered the hallway, it was empty. He could have sworn he heard Blair's voice outside. Forgetting it, Nate entered the elevator. When he reached the ballroom, he spotted Jenny. She had just been dismissed by a handsome 10th grader with whom she had been dancing. Hurrying over to her, Nate pulled J over to a table.<p>

"Have you seen Blair?" he asked.

"No, I thought she was with you. Why?"

"Well, we just broke up."

"That's terrible! What happened?"

"I don't know, Blair got all upset with me. But it's for the best anyway. Besides, I had my eye on someone else." Nate winked at Jenny.

Overcome with emotion, J's heart soared, then sank. Her and Nate? Blair wouldn't allow it. As much as Jenny had always wanted Nate to notice her, she knew them being together would never happen.

"Nate…" Jenny said slowly, getting up from the table. Nate stood up and moved toward her.

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered. He moved closer, leaned down, and kissed her. Jenny struggled, but Nate got a hold of her waist and held her in.

Finally, Jenny was able to push away from him. "Nate!" she said, shocked at what he just did. Before N had another chance to make a move, Jenny grabbed her purse and hurried outside. She hailed a cab and headed straight for home.

Meanwhile, Nate just stood there, confused. Two girls in one night had rejected him? Maybe he was getting rusty.

A girl nearby stopped the video recording on her cell phone. When the clip was saved, she sent it in a text:

**Gossip Girl:**

**Nate & Jenny -poor Blair!**

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck had heard Nate coming down the hallway so they had quickly hopped in the elevator and headed to the lobby. Since they didn't want to risk running into anyone they knew, Chuck had rented them another suite. This one had candles and soft, lavender sheets. When Blair entered the room, she smiled and immediately ran over and flopped down on the huge four-poster canopy.<p>

"Isn't this bed perfect?" she said, awed, as she rubbed the velvet on one of the throw pillows.

"Well, I think it'd be much better with a couple of half-naked girls on it," Chuck commented, walking over to the bed. "Or even better, fully naked girls."

Blair rolled her eyes as he sat down beside her. "But you're just as wonderful," Chuck said, smiling.

"Wow, thanks," she said sarcastically. "But seriously, Chuck! Don't you just _love_ this room? It's so _romantic_."

"I can be romantic," Chuck said, flicking off a lamp nearby. The room dimmed. "If you're into that sort of thing."

Blair laughed. "Thanks for trying."

"You are most certainly welcome," Chuck said. "I don't do this very often, so you're lucky."

"The luckiest girl in the world," Blair said, beaming. "Chuck, I'm so glad you're here to look after me."

"Is that all I am to you? A babysitter?" Chuck flopped down on the bed beside B.

"You know what I mean."

The both smiled at each other. Suddenly, Chuck remembered something.

"Where's your ring?" he asked.

"What ring?"

"The one Nate gave you; the family heirloom one."

"Oh, that ring."

"Didn't you wear it tonight? I thought you would, considering you and Nate were 'back together'."

"I just didn't feel like wearing it."

"Hmm."

"What? Why do you care, anyway?"

"Well, I just thought you would wear it considering how much you love him." Chuck looked at her.

"I don't love him. And I think I knew it all along; maybe that's why wearing the ring didn't feel right."

"Well, I'm glad. I hated seeing you wear that ring."

Blair looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Were you jealous?"

"Of course not. I just thought the ring was really ugly." Chuck stared straight ahead into the dim room. Blair laughed.

"Right. Sure." Blair shuffled across the bed to lie next to him. She rested her head on his chest. "You are _such_ a jealous boyfriend," she teased, looking up at him.

"Again, you wish." Chuck smiled down at her.

"I sure do."

Blair scooted up and kissed him. Chuck pulled her up on top of him, sliding his hands up the backs of her thighs. Her legs were smooth and warm. Blair pushed back the collar of his jacket, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Never before had Blair felt so good. With Chuck holding her close, she felt safe in his arms. It all felt so right. Blair finally realized that with Nate, she had never had that feeling. That feeling that there was nothing else in the world she could possibly do at that moment than be with him.

Suddenly, Chuck pushed her back a little. "Are you sure you won't regret this later?" he whispered.

"I'll never regret this," she whispered back. And with that, Blair smiled and slipped out of her dress.

_The Vintage Ball turned out to be more dramatic than we had expected. Lucky for you, I've got all the deets._

_Serena: Back with Dan, happy as ever._

_Vanessa: Left all alone at a party she wasn't even invited to._

_Nate: Left single and still standing. But we have some news that might soon knock him off his feet._

_Jenny: Heading home, torn up with yet another secret._

_And as for Blair and Chuck, well, no one knows about them, but we have a few ideas…_

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to post new chapters, I've just been super busy lately! I hope you all enjoy the update, and please review! =)**

Blair woke up, looking around, trying to remember where she was. But she wasn't wondering for long. She instantly recognized the white candles and purple throw pillows. And the sleeping Chuck Bass beside her.

Sighing, Blair ran the events of the previous night through her mind.

She wasn't disappointed.

She had accepted Jenny back, but she would find out later if that was the right choice. Blair just hoped for the best. She had finally ended it with Nate, which she _knew_ was the right choice considering all the things he had done to her and how many second chances she had given him. And then there was Chuck. For the first time, Blair didn't feel disgusted at what she had done. She wasn't sure what to do next, but she knew it wouldn't be getting mad at Chuck. She had willingly started the whole thing. And he had again asked her if she was sure. She loved that.

Hearing the rustle of the bed sheets, Blair turned to look beside her. Chuck was awake. He opened his eyes lazily at her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, smiling.

"Good morning," Blair replied cheerfully, giving him a satisfied look. "Quite a night that was."

"Yes, definitely didn't go as I had expected. I was pretty sure you'd end up in Nate's bed this morning."

Blair laughed. "How wrong you were."

"Well, I knew you'd turn back to me eventually. Once you've had a sample, you can't help but go for seconds. Or in this case, thirds." Chuck gave her a cocky grin.

"Hmm, well, you do give out _free_ samples. I thought it was about time I tried what everyone was raving about."

"Yup. And now you're hooked."

"Whatever. It's not like I enjoy keeping you from your hotel maids. They must miss you."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah, I bet they were very disappointed this morning when they found out they actually had to _clean_."

"It's probably not their favourite activity," Blair added. Chuck smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks for making last night unforgettable," Blair said, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I am extremely hard to forget." Chuck grinned as B got out of bed. Getting dressed, she went to her purse and took out her cell phone. There was a text from last night.

**Better find a computer soon, B. I've got a must-see video just for you. –GG**

Sighing, Blair closed her phone.

"What?" Chuck asked, raising his head from the pillow to look at her.

"Nothing. Just a text from Gossip Girl."

"What's it say?"

"Something about a video. I don't know."

"That's Gossip Girl. You never truly know."

"Yup. I gotta get doing, though. I promised to have breakfast with Serena this morning. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Call me when you get home, and I'll show up spontaneously. It's what I do."

"Well, it's not very spontaneous if you tell me about it the day you do it." Chuck looked at her. "Who said I was showing up today?" Blair rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"But for you, I'll make it today. I know you'll just go insane if you can't be with me for more than a few hours."

Blair turned to look at him. "Please," she said. "I just went without you for like, two whole days."

"You had Nate to distract you. God, I hate that guy."

"He's your best friend," Blair said, laughing.

"Yup, and he's your newly-ex-boyfriend. And we've betrayed him forever."

Blair grinned at him. "We're so sinful."

"Yes indeed. I almost feel… sorry, for Nate. Oh wait, never mind. That's just the hangover."

Laughing, Blair left the suite. Chuck was much more entertaining that Nate ever was. And she knew her relationship with his best friend was going to be very entertaining once N found out.

"Ah, the life of the rich and scandalous," Blair said to herself as she exited the Palace and hailed a cab.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you and Nate do last night? I mean, did you…" Serena asked as she sipped her orange juice. They were at a little breakfast restaurant in the middle of Manhattan, and S had just finished telling Blair all about her evening with Dan.<p>

"Actually," Blair said slowly, "I didn't spend the night with Nate."

Serena looked confused. "What? Why not?"

"We… we broke up." Blair looked down at her lap.

"Then… where did you spend the night? I know it wasn't at home; I called and your mom said you never came."

"Well, me and Chuck…" Blair smiled shyly at her friend, embarrassed.

"Blair!" Serena said, astonished.

"What? It's not like we haven't done it before." Blair bit into a croissant. She really didn't want Serena to freak out again.

"Oh, Blair…" Serena sighed.

"Excuse me? One minute, you're shocked and ashamed, and the next you're telling me he loves me, and then you're back to shocked again? Make up your mind, Serena!"

"Blair, I'm not upset. I just; I don't know. Again?"

"Yes, again. But this time it was different. When I woke up this morning, I didn't feel disgusted at myself. It felt… right."

"Well, I just hope you don't end up regretting it. Otherwise, you'll have quite a problem on your hands." Blair nodded in agreement. "And plus, Nate doesn't even know yet, does he?"

"I don't think so. But Gossip Girl sent me a text last night saying I should watch a video on her site? Do you know anything about it?"

"No, sorry. I haven't seen it yet. But knowing Gossip Girl, it must be pretty scandalous."

"I know. I'm kind of worried. I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Well, I wish you luck."

Blair smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna need it. I still really need to deal with this whole Chuck thing. It's been over a week since my party, and Nate's bound to find out sometime."

"Yeah. But how are you going to tell him? That isn't the kind of conversation that's easy." Serena popped a grape into her mouth.

"I know," Blair said, sighing. "I just want Chuck to do it; that way Nate doesn't blow up in my face."

"Yeah, but if you let Chuck do it on his own, he'll totally get murdered."

"Definitely. I just wish there was some way to let Nate know without having him totally freak out!"

"Good luck finding one. There's no easy way to tell your ex-boyfriend that you left him for his best friend."

"I didn't leave him for Chuck! I just, sort of, broke up with him, and then went to his best friend. They're two totally different things."

Serena raised her eyebrows at Blair as she put another grape into her mouth. "Uh huh," she said sarcastically. "Sure."


	22. Chapter 21

Vanessa stormed into the Humphrey loft. Dan had ditched her just 10 minutes into the ball the previous night, and had never come back, or called her.

"Hey Vanessa," Rufus said calmly, picking up a plate of waffles. He carried them to over to the table, and sat down. "What's up?"

"Is Dan here?" Vanessa asked, trying to hide the angry tone in her voice. "I really need to talk to him."

"Actually, I think he's out with Serena." Rufus put a piece of waffle into his mouth.

Vanessa was shocked. "S-Serena? Serena van der Woodsen?"

"The one and only." He went to get a glass of milk from the kitchen. "She came by here a while ago to pick him up. Unfortunately, she didn't stay for breakfast. Said she'd already went out. I swear, I'm beginning to think that girl doesn't like my waffles."

Vanessa gave him a strained smile. "Well, I guess I'll talk to him later," she said. "Be sure to tell me if he comes back soon."

"I will. But are you sure you don't want anything?" Rufus pointed to a pile of waffles on the counter.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," Vanessa said, sounding a little bitter. She exited the apartment, leaving Rufus to wonder at what she had been so mad about. Shaking his head, he continued to eat his breakfast in peace.

Outside, V pulled out her phone. She punched in Dan's number, almost breaking the buttons with the force of her anger.

No answer.

Vanessa was getting more pissed off by the second. First, he stands her up at a party she didn't even want to go to in the first place, and never comes back. Then he doesn't call her or make any attempt to communicate. And then, he even gets back with Serena without even telling her! And V knew there was only one person who could have made all this possible. Van der Woodsen.

_Spotted: Serena and her Lonely Boy on a nice walk through the city. They were laughing and having fun, just like old times. *Gags*. I'm kidding. I love Darena. The UES doesn't have enough sweet, innocent love. In fact, I don't think it has any. Good going for S and D. Unfortunately, I have yet another feeling that their love may not last that long; an extremely upset Vanessa Abrams was spotted leaving the Humphrey Palace (okay, exaggeration much?), and it doesn't look like S is on her "Be Nice To" list. We wish SVDW luck; she's gonna need it if she wants to hold her man._

Blair arrived home and went straight up to her room. She was anxious to figure out what Gossip Girl was talking about when she mentioned a must-see video. B was hoping for the best.

Logging on, she went to GG's homepage. Finding the video, she clicked 'Play'.

It was a live stream someone had taken at the Vintage Ball on their cell phone. It was only a few seconds long, but Blair paid close attention. She could clearly see Nate and Jenny standing in front of one of the tables. And then, Nate mumbled something and kissed her. Jenny pushed him away, sounding shocked. She grabbed her stuff and left. The video ended with a little addition Gossip Girl had put on; it said: _True Love 3… or not._

Blair put a hand to her mouth. She was shocked. How dare Nate hit on Jenny like that! B could tell that Little J had wanted to stop, and obviously hadn't started it as Nate was the one who was doing the kissing, so she didn't hold Jenny responsible. But Blair was fuming inside at the thought of what Nate had done to her.

At least with Chuck, it wasn't spontaneous and pointless. Well, maybe at the beginning. But the last few times they had been together, Blair could definitely feel the meaning. _Well,_ Blair thought,_ this'll make breaking the bad news to him oh so much easier._

Blair got her purse and headed back out the door. She needed to see Jenny.

* * *

><p>After greeting Rufus at the door, Blair went to J's room. Opening the door, she walked in carefully. Jenny was lying on the bed, her eyes closed. Music was playing from a boom box at one corner of the room. Blair listened:<p>

…_Cold, as fire, baby, hot as ice; if you've ever been to heaven— this is twice as nice…_

"Britney Spears much?" Blair said, leaning against the wall. Hearing her, Jenny quickly got up, rushed over to the boom box, and took out the CD.

"It was a gift," Jenny said, putting it in the case and stuffing it in the drawer of her desk.

"Sure," Blair said sceptically. She laughed a little, and walked over to J. "It's okay, Little Jenny. Everyone loves a little Britney comeback every once in a while. I just wish her new song wasn't so… 80s. It reminds me of the music in the workout videos my mom used to watch. Gross."

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, I guess the song is a little… dated. But maybe her new CD'll really become a hit."

"I certainly hope not. In the words of Gossip Girl, 'Ugh. Please, gimme less.'" Both girls laughed.

"So, speaking of Gossip Girl…" Jenny said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I saw the video, and I'm not mad at you. I could tell it was all him."

"I'm sorry, Blair," J said quietly.

B sighed. "It's okay. We broke up that night, you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Blair studied Little J's face. She looked relieved at the fact that Nate hadn't tried cheating on B with her. "But," Blair continued, winking at her, "I'll have you know I didn't spend the night alone."

"Let me guess; you and Chuck?" Blair nodded almost proudly as Jenny rolled her eyes. "Bragging much?" she teased.

"Actually, yes," Blair said, grinning. "He is pretty adorable, except for the date rapist thing."

"Well, I don't know if 'adorable' is the right word for him," J said, smiling. "But he was pretty good when I danced with him last night. In fact, he kind of seemed… nice. Like he was… well, not in a good mood, but not as intimidating as usual."

"That's strange," Blair said thoughtfully. "Serena said he'd had quite a few drinks, and Chuck's actually pretty dangerous when he's drunk. But when I talked to him after me and Nate broke up, he was definitely softer than the Chuck Bass we all know and hate."

"Yeah," Jenny replied. "Well, maybe he was happy to see you."

"I think he was just happy to see me without Nate." Blair smiled as she thought of how perfect her night with Chuck was. It certainly made up for the not-so-devastating break up earlier on. "And of course," Blair added, "I was happy to see him without a heartbroken look in his eyes."

Jenny raised her eyebrows at Blair. "I know what you're thinking," B said, smiling. "_Chuck Bass doesn't have a heart._ But maybe he actually does. Deep, deep down under all that perverted-ness."

Jenny laughed, but a part of her believed in what Blair had just said. The part that knew everyone has a soft side; even Chuck Bass.


	23. Chapter 22

Nate woke up at noon with a spitting headache. After the Jenny ordeal, he had ordered almost as many drinks as Chuck had. After drowning himself in scotch, he had rented a hotel room. Mrs. Archibald wouldn't have been pleased if Nate had come home.

After taking some aspirin, N checked his phone. No messages. He thought about calling Blair, but decided on Chuck instead.

"Hey, man," Nate said into his phone. "Quite a night that was."

"I'll say."

"Do you know where Blair went? We kind of broke up."

"Um, I think she went home. Too heartbroken, you know?"

"Yup. Well, just as long as some other guy didn't snatch her up."

There was a pause.

"Speaking of that, everyone's been talking about the little video of you and a certain Jenny Humphrey on Gossip Girl," Chuck said finally.

"Oh yeah, I should probably go and apologize to her. And Blair."

"Why bother with Blair? You guys broke up. Again. Don't you think it's time to just end it for good?"

Nate paused. "Chuck, I love her."

"Sure. You're as in love with her as I am," Chuck said sarcastically, but a little cautiously.

"Whatever. Maybe I can talk to Serena or something."

There was another pause.

"About Blair, of course," Nate added. "You know, see if she can help get me and Blair back together."

"Sure. That'll work perfectly."

Nate sighed. More sarcasm. Hanging up, N went to get his coat._ Serena'll help me,_ he thought to himself._ Sure she will; we're friends. And if anyone knows Blair, it's Serena van der Woodsen._

* * *

><p>Serena rounded a corner and rushed straight into Chuck Bass.<p>

"Going somewhere?" Chuck asked as he picked up the handbag S had dropped. Handing it to her, he raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, yes. But I'm kind of running late."

"Really? And who are you meeting up with?"

"Nate. We're meeting for lunch." Serena started to move off, but Chuck stopped her.

"Hold on there, van der Woodsen. What are you doing with Nate Archibald?" Serena sighed. Chuck looked at her, extremely suspicious.

"I'm just going to meet him to talk about Blair. Apparently, he wants me to help him find a way to get back with her."

"…Do you want them back together?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"Well, not really. I mean, Nate's been such a bad boyfriend in the last while, and B could do so much better. I just want her to get over him and move on. Why? Do you?"

"Well, I agree about Nathaniel being terrible lately. Plus, he's hanging onto a dream. Like Blair and him will ever be really together again after all he's done to her. I think she should just leave him forever."

"…So she can be with you?" Serena asked suspiciously. C glared at her. "Oh, come on, Chuck. It's so obvious that you want her. And I know about B not spending last night with Nate. She told me everything."

Chuck sighed. "Alright, maybe I don't want her to be with Nate. But it's not because I want her to be with me; I just want her to be happy. And if I make her happy, that shouldn't be a problem."

Serena laughed. "I never knew you could actually care about someone, Bass."

"I care about people!" Chuck insisted. "I care about you, don't I? I mean, I held your secret for so long."

S rolled her eyes. "The only reason you didn't tell people about me and Nate was because you didn't want people to be disgusted at you for watching."

"Serena, since when do I care if someone thinks I'm disgusting? It's who I am." Chuck's eyes narrowed at her.

"No, it's who you've decided to be." Serena lifted her bag to her shoulder. "I'll see you later. I'm already late." She started to walk off again, but Chuck put his arm in front of her.

"Tell you what," he said to her. "If you agree to ditch Nathaniel, I'll take you out to lunch."

"What an honour," Serena said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Come on. You know you'd rather go out with me than him anyway."

"Oh, yes. I want you so bad."

Chuck smiled at her. "Of course you do."

"I don't think Dan will like you very much for this," Serena said as Chuck started leading her down the sidewalk.

"He never really liked me that much anyway. Jealous, I think." Serena laughed as they headed towards a nearby restaurant.

"I have a feeling you won't be much of a favourite for very long, Bass," S said, grinning, "if you continue stealing everyone's girls."

"Hey," Chuck smiled back. "It's who I am."

_What an interesting morning this has been. B has finally seen my video, but has not yet had the courtesy to comment. What's wrong, Waldorf? Not scandalous enough for you? Well, how about this for some juice: we heard N tried to have a little lunch date with your best friend. Fortunately, a certain Bass was able to persuade S from meeting with him. Better watch it, B; it's like the Spice Girls say: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. And applying these words of wisdom to your situation, it looks like Nate is trying his absolute best to be your lover._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_


	24. Chapter 23

"Blair, darling, I'm telling you, Nate will simply _love_ you in this dress." Eleanor walked into the room, carrying a white vintage dress lined with pearls. She held it up in front of Blair as they stood in front of a large mirror.

"I told you already, Mother," Blair sighed, "Me and Nate broke up. For good."

Smoothing out the dress, Eleanor said, "Exactly. And this is the perfect way to win him back."

"But I don't want him back! _I_ broke up with _him_! Besides, I already have someone else."

"Darling, a lady doesn't run from man to man," Mrs. Waldorf said, frowning. "It is most…"

"Unladylike?" Blair finished. Her mother nodded, and Blair walked over to her bed. Sitting down, she looked wearily at the white pearled dress. "Mother, I don't care. I want nothing more to do with Nate Archibald. End of story."

"Well," Eleanor said, placing the dress down on a chair, "I suppose it's a bad thing that Nathaniel will be coming to the dinner party."

Blair stared at her mother, shocked. "_What?_"

"Yes. I invited him and his mother over. Mrs. Archibald's invitation was out of sympathy for her husband, of course, but Nate really wanted to come."

Blair put a hand to her head and fell backwards into the soft sheets. "Mother…"

"Blair, I will have no more of this nonsense. Nathaniel is coming to this dinner party, and you will be a sweet and courteous hostess. You know what I expect of you, my dear."

B glared at her mother. Mrs. Waldorf gave her a tight-lipped smile, and handed her the white dress.

"This one, then?"

Sighing, Blair nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm still surprised that Blair agreed to invite me to her party," Nate said, adjusting his tie. "You know, she's not a virgin anymore. Well, at least that's what she told me."<p>

Chuck and Nate were up in his room, trying on their suits for the dinner party. Chuck had selected a bright red bow tie; the very same one he had worn during a certain first date.

"Maybe she just lied to you," Chuck said. "You know, she didn't want to look like a loser in front of you."

"Maybe..." Nate took out his cell phone. No messages again. "Hey, do you know anything about yesterday? I asked Serena to meet me for lunch, and she never showed."

"Of course not. But Serena van der Woodsen isn't the most reliable person in the world."

"Yeah, but she is pretty hot." Chuck raised his eyebrows at Nate, who avoided his stare.

"Uh huh," Chuck said, still looking at Nate. "Sure is."

* * *

><p>"So are you coming with me to Blair's dinner party?" Serena was in a cab, going to pick up some accessories from Tiffany's.<p>

"Well, you know how I'm usually against that kind of thing, but sure." Serena laughed. "Dan, I promise, it won't be as bad as some of the other parties we've been to."

"Oh, you mean like the Bass Brunch? That was the worst morning of my life." Serena laughed again.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. I mean, besides Blair getting pissed at me, Blair almost telling you about me and Nate, Chuck blurting it out instead, and us breaking up, it was a pretty fun day."

"Don't forget the part where I shoved Bass into a waiter. That was my favourite part."

"Oh, yes, how could I forget? You sure love beating on him, don't you?"

"Well, anything to protect Jenny."

"Hmm, yes. But I don't think you'll need to protect Jenny from him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but Chuck kind of has a thing for Blair."

"You mean, Blair Waldorf? The girlfriend of Chuck Bass's best friend?"

"Hey, I never said he would stop being himself."

Dan laughed. "That guy never ceases to amaze."

Serena smiled. "That's what everyone says."

_Well, the Waldorfs are hosting a dinner party in a few days, and all our favourite UESers are getting ready for the special night. We hear N was invited, against B's will. This should be... interesting._

_V's been flying under the radar lately; we're guessing her next attack on SVDW will be silent and sweet. Well, not for Serena, of course._

_And what about our notoriously devilish Chuck Bass? What will he be planning for the evening? Well, we know what he'll be wearing. And someone should tell him that red bow ties and hydrangea corsages don't go together._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_


	25. Chapter 24

Blair slipped gracefully down the stairs, entering the foyer. The maids and waiters were in a frenzy, putting the finishing touches on everything.

The foyer had been laid with elegant little tables and fruity drink bars. The room was colourful and bright, with an abundance of flowers: yellow roses, pink tulips, and white hydrangeas, all in extravagant bouquets. Half of the maids were dashing in and out of the kitchen, bringing trays to the buffet, while the other half were rushing around, setting every table and adjusting the centerpieces.

Running her hands across the smooth, white tablecloth, B glided towards her mother, who was barking last-minute orders at the staff. Noticing her daughter, Eleanor smiled, pleased.

"You look lovely, dear."

"Thank you." Blair smiled she adjusted the pearly white bow in her hair. "When will the guests start arriving?"

"In a few minutes. I was just making sure everything is perfect."

"Of course." Blair noticed the buzzing of her tiny handbag. Removing her cell phone, she excused herself. It was a text from Chuck.

**Looking forward 2 tonight. ;)**

Blair smiled, and quickly texted back:_ I know. But let's keep us on the DL; I don't want N to know just yet._

"Blair! Come over here this instant! Do you think the curtains look better drawn back halfway, or all the way?" Sighing, Blair put away her cell and started back across the foyer to her mother, even though she didn't think curtains were going to be what would make this night perfect.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Serena stepped into the Humphrey loft, just as Dan reached the door.<p>

"Awesome. You're here."

"Here I am." Serena smiled as she kissed Dan's cheek. "You ready for tonight?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that. Someone came to the gallery a few weeks ago, and they're interested in buying a painting. My dad asked me to come and help him make the sale. I hope you understand."

"Oh, of course. Family first," Serena said, although looking a little disappointed.

"Hey," Dan said softly, lifting up her chin. "I'll make it up to you."

Giving him a small smile, Serena said, "You better."

"Plus, I wasn't that stoked about going to Waldorf's dinner thing, anyway. Not exactly my scene."

S laughed. "It's not really mine either, but I gotta be there for her, you know?" Dan nodded.

"But we'll just do something later, right?" Serena raised her eyebrows at him, and leaned in for a kiss. It was short, but meaningful.

"Of course," Dan said, opening the front door. "But I can still drop you off there. I wouldn't want any random guys hitting on you on your way to Blair's. After all, you do look fantastic."

"And you're _Dan_tastic," Serena laughed, as he put his hand around her waist.

"Good one," he said, smiling warmly at her.

* * *

><p>Serena had been the first of Blair's friends to come. There were some adults Mrs. Waldorf had invited, but no one B knew.<p>

S was just telling her best friend about what happened with Dan.

"Wait, so you actually said_ Dantastic_?" Serena laughed, nodding. Blair rolled her eyes. "Gag," she said, sounding disgusted. "You're so uncool, S."

"Dan didn't seem to mind," Serena insisted.

"Oh, right, because Dan Humphrey really decides what's cool." The girls laughed. The elevator door opened, and more adults came pouring out. When they had all left, Jenny Humphrey slowly emerged from the elevator.

"Jenny!" Blair called as she waved. Smiling shyly, J made her way past the groups of talking people towards their table.

The girls enjoyed talking until Is and Kati showed up, as well as some other kids from Constance Billiard and St. Jude's. Chuck came after the party was in full swing, and glided his way over to Blair's table where she was talking to some juniors she had invited. Slipping into the seat beside her, Chuck kissed B's hand.

"Looking lovely as always, Miss Waldorf," he said in his gentleman way.

"Why, thank you." Blair smiled at him.

"Although, I must say, I prefer you in diamonds instead of pearls, for reasons I am sure you are aware." Giving her his signature smug look, Chuck gestured to the small pearls embroidered on her dress.

"Well, you'll be happy to know," Blair said quietly as the juniors moved off, "that I am not as thoughtless with my wardrobe as you would think." B reached under her collar, pulling out the gorgeous diamond necklace she was wearing underneath. Chuck smiled at her slightly as she tucked it back in.

"Our little secret," she whispered. Chuck leaned forward.

"Our _dirty_ little secret," he corrected, running his hand up her thigh under the table. Blair looked into his deep brown eyes, the tiniest smile on her lips. Gracefully, she rose, and walked over to where Serena was talking with Jenny. Turning around just as she reached them, Blair winked at him.

* * *

><p>Finally, Nate arrived. His mother had come much earlier, but N was nervous. Walking slowly into the foyer, Nate walked over to Chuck.<p>

"Where's Blair?" he asked desperately. Chuck, without a word, pointed across the room. Jenny, Is, Kati, Blair, and Serena were all sitting on the penthouse stairs, laughing. Cocktails were scattered on the steps.

Nate walked closer, but noticed Serena first. She captured his attention with her smiling face and beautiful outfit. Her dress was short, and a deep purple with black sequins lining the straps and neck. The long V-Neck was met by a shimmery black band below the bust line, and the skirt of the dress flowed out. When S laughed, she tossed her head, her long blonde hair flowing out and cascading down her back.

Nate stared in awe at her. He barely noticed Blair's designer snow white dress and expensive pearl accessories. At that moment, he finally realized that all this time, he was only pretending to love Blair. He needed to pretend, or he would lose her. But Serena was the real girl he wanted, and no other girl, not even Blair Waldorf, could measure up.

Chuck sauntered over to him, holding a drink, and followed Nate's gaze.

"She's beautiful," Nate whispered.

Again, Chuck asked, "Which one?" N turned his head to his best friend. But this time, his eyes were clear with knowledge.

"Serena," he said, turning back to the girls. "It's always been Serena."

* * *

><p>After many journeys upstairs for secret make out sessions with Chuck, Blair finally returned to being the life of the party. She was enjoying the attention, and was glad Serena was being careful not to take it from her.<p>

B had done her best to avoid N whenever he kept walking towards her, but when Blair was telling a story in the middle of the room, he squeezed his way into the crowd and led Serena out.

"Come outside with me," he told her, being careful not to say it too loudly. Serena began to protest, but Nate interrupted her. "Blair won't notice if you're gone. And I really need to talk to you."

Finally, Serena sighed, and agreed. Nate left first, and Serena slipped out after him a few moments later.

When they met outside of Blair's building, Nate looked relieved. He could feel the tension when Blair ignored him, and there was fresh air outside. And, there was Serena van der Woodsen, of course.

"Serena, there's something I have to tell you." He led her down the steps and under the light of a street lamp.

"What is it, Nate?" Serena asked, sounding tired. "I already told you, Blair isn't interested."

"No, I… it's not about Blair," he said slowly. "Serena, it's taken me a while to realize this, but…"

"But what?" Serena looked irritated. "Can we hurry this along? It's getting cold out here." She rubbed her bare arms.

"Serena…" Nate took a deep breath. "I love you."

S laughed a little. "You're kidding, right?" N looked down at the pavement below them.

"Oh my god," Serena whispered. "Nate, no. You can't."

He looked up at her, his eyes intense with hurt. "I can't help the way I feel, Serena. But everything about you, I just can't resist it. I love you, and I just can't keep it from you any longer." S stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Nate…" Serena began, but N interrupted her again.

"And you can't use the Blair excuse anymore. You said yourself it's over."

"This isn't just about Blair. Well, I mean it is, but that's not all. I mean, there's Dan, my _boyfriend_, and second, I can never be with you. I just can't."

Nate gave her a sceptical look. "You did it once already."

"That doesn't count!" Serena insisted. "We were both drunk and stupid, and you'd have to be insane to think that's love."

N licked his lips, not knowing what to say next. "Serena, this isn't just about that one night. It's about every time I see you, every time I touch you. I've been denying it for so long, but now I finally have to face it. And you do, too. I'm in love with you, and I know that you're the one for me."

A tear rolled down Serena's cheek. "I have to go," she said, her voice shaking. "Blair's probably wondering where I am." S ran up the steps and rushed into the building. Nate called after her, but every time he said her name, she just ran faster.

When she was gone, Nate sighed and went back outside. He couldn't go back to the party. His evening was ruined. Sitting down on the building steps, he put his head in his hands.

Suddenly, a figure in a long blue coat appeared before him. "I couldn't help but notice what just happened," the person said, sitting down next to Nate. "And I know how to make her yours."

Nate looked up at the person. He'd seen her before. "Oh, yeah? And how is that?" he asked doubtfully.

"By getting rid of a certain Dan Humphrey, of course." Nate stared at the girl. Then he remembered who she was; that friend of Dan's, Vanessa Abrams.

"Keep talking," he said, giving her his full attention.

"All you have to do is tell Dan about what happened tonight. Only, of course, make it so the girl was the one in love with _you._ When he realizes what his little girlfriend has done to him, they'll break up, and he'll never trust her again. And with Dan out of the picture, you have a perfect chance at her."

Nate sat, thinking about what Vanessa had just said. Her plan could work. But he knew she wanted something out of it, too. "And what's in it for you?" he asked.

"Well, you can have Serena, and I'll take Dan. He'll never believe me if I was to tell him what happened, but he might listen to you."

"So, we break them up, I take S, and you have the boy?"

"Precisely. It's a win-win for all of us; we both know those two don't belong together, and never will. So, Mr. Archibald, do we have a deal?" Vanessa held out her hand, looking at him hopefully.

Nate reached for her hand, and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

><p>A teary-eyed Serena burst into the penthouse, and pulled Blair from her fans. Bringing her upstairs, S told her best friend everything. Blair just sat there, soaking up every word. When Serena had finished, Blair didn't say anything.<p>

"I'm sorry," S said, anxious for Blair to respond.

"Quite frankly, I'm not surprised," B said finally. "A part of me always knew he would never get over you. But it doesn't matter to me, because we're over and I never wish to have to say another word to him for as long as I live. But what are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know," Serena said honestly. "I mean, I don't know what to tell him. I'm with Dan, and I swear on my life I'll never be with Nate. But I suppose I'll have to talk to him eventually."

At that moment, the door to Blair's room opened, and Chuck slowly came in. "Are you okay?" he asked Serena.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I mean, Nate Archibald just confessed his love to me, but I tried to play it cool." Chuck laughed a little and came to sit with them.

"Yep, that guy's been on you for a while now."

"I kind of guessed that." Serena smiled a little sorrowfully.

"I should have paid more attention to it," Blair said, playing with Chuck's fingers. "It was there to see all along."

"Well, the important thing is that now everyone knows, and you'll just have to find a way to deal with this, Serena."

"Can't you have him move to Vermont?" S asked desperately. "And maybe take Vanessa back with him?"

"I wish," Chuck said, rubbing Blair's palm. "I know he's supposed to be my best friend, but it would be much easier to deal with this whole 'I stole Blair' thing if he was dead or something. I mean, he's the only one who doesn't know by now, and eventually someone'll tell him, and then his fist will have a seizure all over my face."

The girls laughed. "Yeah, well, at least the scars will bring down your ego a bit."

"I doubt it. Scars are hot. I'll just tell people I got in a motorcycle accident."

Blair looked at him. "In Manhattan?"

"Hey, it happens," Chuck insisted. They all laughed.

"Well, I think I'll just head home." Serena went to get up, but Blair stopped her.

"Why? The night's still young, and I doubt Nate will show up after what happened."

"I guess you're right," Serena said slowly. "I'll just hang out with you and Jenny for a while."

"Okay. Hey, we'll meet you down there, okay?" Blair winked at her.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You two are disgusting," she said, laughing.

"Close the door on your way out," Chuck called after her as he pushed Blair onto the bed. Laughing, Blair reached up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Serena had arrived downstairs, Jenny was whisked off by some sophomore from St. Jude's. They had talked a lot, and laughed a lot, and Jenny was really having fun. The guy was only slightly taller than she was, with curly light brown hair and emerald green eyes. His name was Oliver Jacobs, and he was extremely loaded.<p>

"So you and Blair are good friends then?" Oliver asked as he handed her a virgin cocktail.

"Um, yeah, pretty good friends. But our relationship's kind of been rocky lately." She daintily sipped the fruity drink.

"From what I've heard, all of Blair's relationships are rocky." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Besides, of course, the one with her boyfriend."

Jenny looked at him anxiously. Which boyfriend was he talking about? Was he thinking of Nate, or was 'Chair' not that big a secret after all?

"Nate? Nate Archibald?" Oliver looked a little confused.

"Oh, um, yes,_ that_ boyfriend. Actually, they split up a while ago."

"Oh. Well, my sympathies to Blair." Jenny, not wanting to explain that Blair had been the one to dump Nate, and then explain further about B's latest beau, just smiled and sipped her drink.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, and I have a charity drive in the morning, so I should be heading off. Would you do me the honour of giving me your phone number?"

"Of course," Jenny said, trying her best to sound ladylike. She wrote it on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

"Excellent. See you on Monday." Oliver kissed her cheek, and said goodbye as he headed towards the door.

Jenny sighed. Oliver was smart, funny, handsome, and was interested in _her._ Little J reran their whole conversation through her mind. _He's sweet, too,_ she thought. _How nice of him to help with a charity drive._

Smiling, J headed back towards her friends. Maybe Blair didn't have to be her only way into the Upper East Side after all. And of course, Jenny could do with someone to keep her mind off of Nate.


	26. Chapter 25

__**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update (like seriously, only a year or so), but I've put a few new chapters up and I'll try to keep them coming pretty regularly! I really appreciate all your support, and I hope you guys like the new stuff! Lots of love, Vicky.**

_A Waldorf dinner party is never boring; Blair makes sure of that. She was seen sneaking upstairs to her room on many occasions, and so was Chuck Bass. Hmm. I wonder what they could be hiding… All I know is that it probably won't please a certain Nate Archibald._

_However, Blair wasn't the only one spicing up the night. Little Jenny Humphrey, our favourite wannabe, was spotted chatting it up with hunky St. Jude's sophomore, Oliver Jacobs. It'll be interesting to see what happens with those two; we're pretty sure he doesn't know that Little J isn't exactly a wealthy Upper East Sider. And considering that Oliver is one of the richest 15 year olds in Manhattan, Jenny won't be that thrilled to tell him._

_N was seen strolling the sidewalks with a mysterious girl. Some say she's Lonely Boy's little friend, Vanessa Abrams. But whoever it is, we're sure Nate had a pretty good reason to ditch Blair's party for her._

_And SVDW? Well, she was pretty teared up after going out for some fresh air. Something about a forbidden love, we hear. We're all waiting on the edge of our seats to see what happens next._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL__  
><em>  
>Nate sighed. He was in Chuck's hotel room, lying on the couch, searching through the contacts list on his cell phone. He stared at Serena's number.<br>It was noon, the day after Blair's dinner party. Nate had spent a while talking to Vanessa about how they were going to go about splitting up D and S the previous night. All N had to do was go and tell Dan that Serena was in love with him, and provide some proof. Of course, the proof would be hard to get, considering that Serena probably didn't ever want to see him again. But all Nate needed was one kiss, and a whole lot of Photoshop.

Finally, Nate dialled Serena's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hi, Serena, it's Nate." There was silence on the other end. Nate continued. "Um, look, I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but I just think that we really need to talk."

There was another pause before Serena finally replied. "What's there to talk about?"

"Well, you know, just about us. I mean, if we can't ever be together, we should at least try and be friends. I'd really like to stay friends, Serena."

Serena sighed. "Fine. Meet me at the park by the hotel at four."

She hung up.

Nate stared at his cell phone. Well, at least phase one was completed. But the next part would be much more difficult.

* * *

><p><em>Do these diamonds match the embroidery on this blouse?<em>_  
><em>

Blair was sitting at her vanity desk, trying to find accessories to go with the new outfit she had bought a few days ago. She was holding Chuck's necklace up to her neck, comparing it with one of her favourite pearl chains. Laying the necklace back down beside the pearls, she sighed.

Blair's bedroom door opened suddenly.

"Don't you ever knock?" Blair said once she saw who it was.

"Knocking is so predictable." Chuck smiled as he walked over to her. "Besides, the maid knew I came in. Isn't that good enough?"

"Not really. What if I had been changing in here?" Blair put the necklaces away.

"All the better." Chuck grinned devilishly. B rolled her eyes.

"So," she asked, "on what special occasion have you arrived today?"

"No occasion," Chuck said defensively. "Can't a guy just come and visit the girl he's having a secret affair with on any random morning?"

"First of all, no, and second of all, it's not a secret affair. A lot of people know. And I don't really care if a lot of people know, because eventually they're gonna find out anyway. What I'm worried about is Nate."

"You know, the longer we hide it from him, the more pissed off he's gonna be when he finds out."

Blair sighed. "I know. I just want him to like, die, or something, so we wouldn't have to tell him."

"That could be arranged…" Chuck said thoughtfully. Blair laughed a little.

"I'm sick of worrying about him, though. I'm sick of having to sneak around with you because of him. Sometimes, I just wanna kiss you in front of him so it's over with, and then just tell him all about it."

"But you know he'll blame me. And I know the guy's kind of, well, I won't say sleazy because that would be hypocritical, so, messed up, but that doesn't mean I want to end our friendship. I mean, I'm like the only friend he has."

Blair laughed. "Yeah, he'd be a real loser without you."

"Everyone in this city would be." He smiled at Blair. "But I agree, I'm really tired of him, too. And talking about him. So let's do something else."

Blair raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, and what do you have in mind, Bass?"

Chuck grinned at her. "I think you very well know what I have in mind," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and tossed her onto the bed. Laughing, Blair got a hold of his tie and pulled him down on top of her.

And we all know what happens next.


	27. Chapter 26

Nate met with Vanessa at 3:45 near the park to discuss what they were going to do. When they'd agreed on the plan, Nate went to meet Serena. Vanessa followed closely behind with her camera phone ready.

"Hey, Serena," Nate said, approaching the bench she was sitting on.

"Hi."

"Um, thanks for meeting me here."  
>"You're welcome."<p>

Nate sat down beside her. "So," he said a little nervously, "I'm sorry about last night and everything. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

Serena just looked at him.

"And," Nate continued, "I've realized that we can never be together, but I just needed you to know how I felt so we could both move on. I wasn't expecting you to say it back, either."

"Good. Because, I'm sorry, Nate, but I'm with Dan, and it would just be too hard to ever be with you." Serena looked at little sympathetic. Nate sighed.

"I understand. You love him, not me."

"I never said I loved him," Serena said suddenly. "I just care about him, and respect him too much to do anything behind his back." Serena stood up. Nate did too.

"Well, why do things behind his back? I mean, it is possible to do things openly."

Quickly, before Serena had a chance to reply, Nate grabbed her and kissed her. With his strong, muscular arms, he held her tight against him, his hands wrapped around her waist.

Serena struggled, but it was no use. He had a good hold on her, and he wasn't letting go. When Nate finally released her, Serena was out of breath.

"Nate!" was all she could manage.

N smiled. "Why, Serena! I didn't think you felt that strongly about me."

"What are you talking about?" Serena looked shocked.

"I'll call you later." Nate smiled and walked away, leaving Serena standing there, astonished.

Once Nate was around the corner, Serena whipped out her cell phone.

"Blair? It's Serena. Can I come over? It's important."

* * *

><p>Nate and Vanessa were in V's house, at the computer. They had uploaded the picture Vanessa had taken onto the computer, and were about to start work on it.<p>

On the screen was a perfectly angled photo of Nate and Serena in the park, kissing. Of course, it was obvious that Nate had been the one doing the kissing, as he was the one holding her in.

"We can definitely fix this," Vanessa said, examining the photo.

"How long will it take?" Nate asked.

"Probably a few hours. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Awesome. Make sure it looks believable."

"Of course."

After Nate left, Vanessa started work on the picture. _Tsk, tsk, Serena_, she thought to herself as she began clicking. _Aren't we unfaithful? But don't worry; that won't be much of a problem for long.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"And so then he just let go! I was so confused!" Serena chugged the rest of her coffee.<p>

"And then what did he do?"

"He ran off."

"Hmm…" Blair was scanning the Gossip Girl web site. "That's very strange. And I can't believe Gossip Girl hasn't heard about him confessing his love to you yet. She needs to get with the program."

"You know, I'd prefer it if she didn't." Serena went to pour herself some more coffee. "Our lives would be so much easier without our own personal paparazzi."

"Amen to that," Blair agreed. "But I guess GG doesn't have much of a life, so she spends her days pursuing ours."

"Well, at least we're like the celebrities of the Upper East Side."

"Honey, we're like the _queens_ of the Upper East Side. And this beautiful city of ours,"–Blair waved her hands in the air, gesturing around her—"is our castle."

"I thought the Palace was our castle."

"No, dear, the Palace is our palace."

"It's more like Chuck's palace."

"Serena, don't turn this conversation into a scene out of Gilmore Girls."

"Sorry," Serena said, laughing. "But Lorelai would be proud."


	28. Chapter 27

Serena, Blair, Jenny, Is, and Kati were all sitting on the steps eating lunch together when Chuck Bass came sauntering up to them. He handed each girl a little white envelope.

"Formal much?" Serena asked as she examined the envelope. It was invitation to Chuck's latest party.

"This isn't one of my usual get-togethers, van der Woodsen," Chuck answered, sounding fakely bitter. "It's much more sophisticated than that."

Serena opened the envelope. "So are you expecting corsets and lace?"

"Only from Victoria's Secret," Chuck said, smiling at her. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Relax, S. It's just another rave." Blair read through the invitation.

"It is not," Chuck insisted. "It's just a normal party. However, invitations are required this time because not everyone is invited."

"Is that so?" Blair said, raising her eyebrows. "And who is not invited?"

"Nathaniel."

"You're not inviting your best friend?" Kati said sceptically.

"No. We were never that close, anyway."

"Uh huh."

Blair sighed. "Chuck, why are you having this party?"

"He's probably not inviting any guys at all," Is said.

"Ugh. Sleaze." Kati put a grape in her mouth.

"Hey, that's not true. I'm inviting guys. Carter Baizen's invited." Chuck grinned at them all.

Blair stood up. "Chuck, can I see you over there for a second?" She smiled at her friends as she led him away.

"Why the hell are you having a party and not inviting Nate?" she hissed.

"So you want him to come?"

"Chuck, just tell me what's going on."

"Ah, so you _do_ want him to come."

"Chuck!"

Chuck sighed. "Fine. Blair, I want to bring us out into the open. We've hidden it long enough, and the longer we continue to hide it, the worse it'll be when everyone finds out."

"So you're throwing a party to tell everyone about us, except Nate? Oh, yeah, that's a _terrific_ plan." Blair's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"We'll tell him later, I promise. Baby steps."

Blair sighed. "Fine. But you better make sure nothing goes wrong."

"How could anything go wrong when _I'm_ planning it?"

Blair sighed again. "Whatever. Just make sure to keep it quiet."

"Sure." They walked back over to B's friends.

"The party's in a week. See you ladies there." Chuck winked at Blair and walked away.

"So?" Serena whispered to Blair once he had left.

"I'll tell you later," B whispered back.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes after school had ended, and Jenny was making her way through the crowds outside. In a hurry to get through the mobs of people, she bumped right into Oliver.<p>

"Oh, hey," she said, a little surprised. The two stumbled out of the way of their classmates, and went to stand on an empty sidewalk.

"Crazy back there, isn't it?"

Jenny laughed. "Yeah."

"Um, so, did you have fun at the party?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. Me and Blair are real tight. Best friends." Jenny laughed again.

"I imagine you must be. Blair's parties are extremely exclusive."

"Yes, there were only a few hundred kids there from our schools. She's really cutting down on the invites." Oliver smiled. Jenny smiled back. "So, um, actually, I have something I want to ask you…" Oliver said, sounding a little nervous.

"Yes?" Jenny prompted.

"Um, well… are you doing anything on Friday?"

"I don't think so," Jenny said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Well, then, would you like to go out? On Friday? With me?"

Jenny laughed a little. "I'd love to," she said.

"Good. That's, that's great. I'm sorry, I don't do this often." Oliver blushed.

"It's alright." Little J kissed his cheek and started down the sidewalk. "See you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'll call you!" Oliver said back. Sighing, he watched her go, before heading in the opposite direction.

_Spotted: One Constance Billiard girl heading Brooklyn's way. One St. Jude's boy heading polar opposite; high end Manhattan. This is déjà vu all over again; anyone remember Dan and Serena?__  
><em>

_We only hope the best will come for these two; but maybe not every relationship works out as perfectly as with D and S. But wait; actually, I hope it won't work out. Darena is so sweet and perfect; it's starting to get boring. Our little Upper East Side needs some excitement, and I'm sure so does Brooklyn. Vanessa's flying under the radar again, planning her next attack. Can't wait, V. You know we love you. Well, sort of._


	29. Chapter 28

Blair and Chuck were making out on Blair's bed, as usual, when Serena suddenly came into the room. Surprised, Blair shoved Chuck off the bed and onto the floor.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You guys really should become public already."

Chuck, getting up, smiled at her. "Why, so we can have sex in front of everybody?"

"Thank _god_ I didn't come in a few minutes later," Serena said, staring at Chuck. "Who knows what would have happened by then?"

"Oh, I think you have a pretty good idea of what would have happened by then." Chuck winked at S and sat back down on the bed. Serena shuddered in disgust, and walked over to Blair.

"B, I need you to help me do some online research. Our computer broke, and my cell phone died."

"Sure," Blair said, walking over and logging onto her computer. "What do you need to research?"

"Oliver Jacobs."

Blair smiled wickedly. "Oh, _gossip _research. My favourite kind." Blair clicked open the Gossip Girl homepage.

"I just want to know a little more about him. After the Chuck incident, I want to be sure that whoever Jenny is seeing is _safe_." Serena glared at Chuck.

"Hey, I'm safe! I always have condoms available."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Blair, do you know anything about Oliver?"

Blair swivelled in her chair to face Serena. "Hmm, let's see. He was born here, a true blue blood, from one of the richest families in New York. He's on the yearbook committee, the environmental committee, and the charity drive committee. He's the captain of the debate team, he's on the lacrosse team, and does various extracurricular activities. He hopes to study social sciences and one day attend Oxford, his dream school. And from what I know,"–Blair gave Serena a satisfied smile—"he's still a virgin."

"Um, okay, that's great. But, how do you know all of that?" Serena looked at Blair, confused.

"Because she tried to take his virginity a few years back, but he's gay," Chuck piped up.

"Yeah, right." Blair glared at him. "He's not gay. In fact, he's had a few girlfriends, but he's more for relationships than flings."

"That's more than you can say for us, isn't it Blair?" Chuck laughed as he ducked a velvet pillow Blair hurled at him.

"I've known him for a while. His parents were always invited to my mom and dad's parties, so I got to converse with him over the years. Not a bad kid. Reminds me a little of a younger Nate. But less preppy." The girls laughed.

"Alright, well, thanks. I just wanted to know because I look out for Jenny like a sister."

"Oh, god, Serena," Chuck said, sounding disgusted. "Dan's her brother, and you're going out with him. Nice way to do a remake of the Brady Bunch."

"Yeah, well, you're the disgusting one. Remember when you hit on me when I came back from boarding school? Well, you know our parents are dating, right?

Talk about creepy." Serena shuddered at the thought of her mother and Bart Bass.

"Ugh. I know. And hey, I hit on you _before _they were going out. I think. Well, at least before we knew. So it doesn't count."

"Wait, you _hit_ on her?" Blair said, astonished.

"Don't be so surprised, Blair," Serena said. "He's hit on like every girl in this city."

"Don't exaggerate, S. Not every girl; just most of them. And besides, that was before I met you, love," Chuck said, coming over and kissing Blair on the cheek. She stared at him dully.

"You met us both at the same time."

"Well, before I was _with_ you. And don't be so upset. I was just trying to see what Nate saw in her."

"Excuse me?!" Serena exclaimed.

"No offence, of course." Chuck smiled at her.

"Whatever. I have to go. See you two later. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Serena glared at Chuck.

"Serena, darling, you've done everything, and every_one_." Chuck smiled again as Serena sighed and left the room. Blair still looked upset.

"Blair, don't be so upset," Chuck said to her. "At least I didn't sleep with her like some _other_ boyfriends you've had."

B smiled a little. "I guess that's true. But wait, does this mean… does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?"

"Well, I think we'll have to be a little more open about 'us' for it to be official dating."

Blair smiled. "Who needs everything to be official?" she said, as she leaned in to kiss him. Getting up, and holding onto Chuck by his shirt collar, Blair shuffled over to the bed and flopped down on it.

"Certainly not us," Chuck said, smiling at B as he unbuttoned her shirt.

* * *

><p>Outside of Blair's building, Serena ran into Dan.<p>

"Hey," he said. "I thought you might be here; your mom said you went to see Blair."

"Yeah, I did, obviously," Serena replied, laughing.

"Well, may I escort you to get some coffee?"

"You may," Serena said in a fake English accent, still laughing. Dan looped his arm through hers, and laughing, the two of them skipped down the sidewalk, talking in very bad accents.

A nearby girl took a picture of them with her camera phone.

_Spotted: D and S on a lovely stroll through NYC. Taking a little walk in the English countryside, huh, S? Well, I guess you've given up keeping a good reputation; nice job not looking like a complete idiot in public. Oh, the things love does to the mind.__  
><em>_(See horrifying photo below)_


	30. Chapter 29

"Hey, man," Nate said, walking through the door of Chuck's hotel room.

"Hello, Nathaniel."

"Can we talk?" Nate sat down next to Chuck on the sofa.

"What about?"

"Well, I dunno. Stuff. We never hang out anymore."

"What are you talking about? We hang out all the time. Like right now."

"Um, actually, no, we don't."

"Oh, well. We weren't that close anyway." Chuck got up to leave.

"What? We're like best friends." Nate followed him to the door.

"Yeah, we should talk about that. You really need some new friends." Chuck opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Nate followed him into the elevator, and down into the lobby. Serena was just leaving.

"Serena!" Chuck called to her, and she turned around. Hesitating, she walked over to them.

"Here you go, Nate," Chuck said, patting his friend's shoulder. "You can hang out with S. Knock yourself out."

Serena nervously watched Chuck go. When they were alone in the lobby, S turned back to Nate. "Um," she said, actually not knowing what to say. "I… I was just leaving."

"Yeah." Nate looked down at the floor. He could sense the huge amount of tension.

"It's, uh, important, so I better get going. See you later, okay?" Serena quickly rushed out of the hotel and hailed a cab.

Back inside, Nate just stood there. Suddenly, his pocket started vibrating. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Nate? It's Vanessa. I'm done all the finishing touches. Who knew it would take this long to find a leg in that exact colour of leggings? Come over to my place, and we'll get it printed out."

"Great. I'm on my way." Nate closed his phone, and hurried outside.

* * *

><p>At Vanessa's, V showed N the edited photo.<p>

"Wow," Nate said. "Impressive."

The photo of Nate and Serena kissing was Photoshopped to make it look like Serena was the one kissing _him._ Nate's hands were still around her waist, but S was edited a lot. Her arms were around his neck, she was leaning in, and her right leg was popped up. Nate couldn't believe how realistic it looked.

"Now, to print it, and send you off to Dan." Vanessa printed the picture and handed it to Nate. "You know what to do?" Nate nodded. "Good. Don't screw up."

Vanessa looked at him, very seriously.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>When Nate reached Dan's building, he hesitated. <em>Maybe I shouldn't do this,<em> he thought. _Someone'll find out. I just know it._ Sighing, Nate realized he was torn. He didn't think Dan was that bad of a guy, and he probably didn't deserve this. But Nate needed Serena. _And the only way to win Serena's heart is if Dan is out of the picture.__  
><em>

Nate walked into the building.

"You don't really have a life, do you?" Nate asked, laughing, as Dan let him in.

"Actually, I do have a life, and her name is Serena. But she took Jenny out shopping today, so it's back to being antisocial." Dan closed the door, but Nate just stood there. "So," Dan asked, "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, actually, Serena is what I wanted to talk to you about," Nate said slowly. "Dan, obviously you try and see the best in people. And sometimes that can be a weakness. I know you think Serena's changed, but she hasn't. She'll always be the Old Serena, deep down. And nothing can change that."

"What are you talking about?" Dan looked confused. Sighing, Nate pulled the printed photo out of his pocket. He handed it to Dan.

Dan stared at the picture, studying every angle. Clearly, Serena was all over Nate. "I… I don't understand…"

"This happened a few days ago. Gossip Girl emailed me the photo. She was probably trying to prove a point. I'm sorry, Dan."

All Dan could do was stand there and stare at the piece of the paper in his hands.

"Look," N said as he opened the front door, "If I were you, I wouldn't say anything to Serena. It probably wouldn't go well. You should just keep your dignity and move on." And with that, Nate was gone.

Dan just stared at the closed door in front of him, an expression of deep betrayal on his face.


	31. Chapter 30

_Well, people, it's been a few days since anything scandalous has happened. Oh, besides a few minor things, of course.__  
><em>

_We hear a certain Lonely Boy has been avoiding S. Now he's lonelier than ever. We're back to square one with him. Joy.__  
><em>

_Bass has been blowing off Nate. He has suggested that N find some new friends. Hmm, are we sensing some tension between the most popular boys of the UES? We sure hope so. Those two are just a little too close. And God, people, that's not what I mean! Close_ friends_. At least, that's what we're all hoping. ;)__  
><em>

_Our favourite wannabe "It Couple", Little J and Oliver, have not been seen together since Monday. Luckily, their date is tomorrow, so I'll naturally get all the deats.__  
><em>

_And, by popular demand, people have been wanting to know what's up with the Queen B. Well, her life hasn't been very interesting lately. But I think she's been spending just a little too much time with Chuck…__  
><em>

_And, speaking of Chuck, everyone's stoked for his party this weekend. Well,_ almost_everyone. Whoever said Sunday was a day of rest sure didn't know the Upper East Siders._

_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL__  
><em>  
>"Dan hasn't called me in <em>forever<em>," Serena said as she searched a rack of skirts for her size. S and B were at a little boutique in the centre of Manhattan, looking for new outfits to wear at Chuck's party. "I wonder if everything's okay."

"Hmm, well, normally I would suggest going to his house and trying to find him, but you've done enough of that already to be classified as a stalker." Blair laughed as Serena shoved her lightly. "But seriously, S, you _are_a little obsessed."

"Whatever." Serena laughed.

"Hold on a second while I go try this on." Blair rushed off to the dressing room, leaving Serena in the middle of the store.

A few minutes later, Blair came back out in a beautiful black dress. It had a low V-neck, trimmed with ruffles, and the skirt of it flowed down to her knees, where more black ruffles lined the bottom.

"Oh, Blair!" Serena exclaimed, watching as B twirled in front of a mirror. "You look gorgeous!"

"I know!" Blair said, beaming. "This'll go perfectly with my new black heels."

"And your Birthday Necklace," Serena teased. Blair laughed, but she actually did think it would look nice with the dress.

"I'm so getting this," B said as she walked back into her change room.

"Chuck'll love it!" Serena called after her.

Laughing, Blair closed the door. She stared at the dress in the mirror. _I sure hope so_, she thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

><p>When Blair opened the door to her room, she was surprised to find someone was already waiting for her there.<p>

"We need to talk," Chuck said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. Quickly, Blair put her shopping bag away. She wanted the dress to be a surprise.

"Why, are you like, breaking up with me or something?"

"No, but I might be if Nate doesn't find out soon. Blair, that guy is driving me insane! He's always stalking me and interrogating me!"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but you and Nate are _best friends_. And I'm pretty sure he just wants to hang out with you. That's what friends do."

"Humph. Yeah, sure, _that's_ why he was asking about you and me."

Blair stared at him. "He asked you about us?"

"Well, I mean, not directly. But I'm sure that's what he meant when he asked to borrow my shampoo."

Blair laughed. "You're so paranoid. Everything's fine. We'll tell him later, alone. It would be best not to make a scene."

"But still. It's not just about what he says." Chuck sat down again. "Whenever I'm around him, I get really nervous. Like he's suddenly just gonna know."

"Hmm, Chuck Bass, nervous?" Blair said sarcastically, sitting down on his lap. "What is happening to the world? What's next, Gossip Girl not using fashion metaphors? Serena not being obsessed with a lowly Brooklyn boy?"

Chuck put his hand around her waist, but narrowed his eyes at her. "Scoff if you will, Waldorf, but it's true that things are changing."

"Oh, really?" Blair looked sceptical.

"Oh yes," Chuck said, leaning close to her. "You know great changes are coming when Blair Cornelia Waldorf is no longer in the arms of Nathaniel Archibald."

"Hmm, yes, especially when she's in the arms of his best friend Bass. You know, it's like I always say,"—B spoke quietly, almost in a whisper—"Best friends come and go, but Blair is forever."

And, smiling, B leaned in and kissed him.


	32. Chapter 31

"Serena? It's Jenny. Can you come over? I'm having a major fashion crisis!" Jenny hung up the phone and went back to her closet. She searched the racks hopelessly. _I have nothing to wear!_ was the only thought running through her mind as she pulled out random articles and tossed them aside carelessly.

When Jenny heard the knocking of the front door, she raced to answer it. "Thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed. "Serena, I have absolutely _nothing_ to wear, and my date with Oliver is in an_hour!_ Please help me!" Serena laughed at the pleading in J's voice.

"Jenny, didn't we go shopping like two days ago?"

"Yes, but none of that stuff is good enough! Oliver is like the picture perfect Upper East Sider!"

"Only less scandalous," Serena added quietly, laughing.

"In any case, I really need to impress him! He won't expect me to show up in some $20 blouse from _Macy's_!"

"What's wrong with Macy's?" Serena asked, frowning, as she followed Jenny to her room.

"Everything, compared to the clothes his previous girlfriends have worn!" Jenny sighed as she flopped down on her bed. "Serena, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, I think you're gonna stop moaning and try on this fabulous dress I bought for you yesterday." Serena smiled as she reached into the shopping bag she was carrying. Jenny gasped as S pulled out a hot pink strapless Waldorf original. The gown looked like a prettier version of the gold dress Jenny wore the night of Blair's sleepover.

"Blair and I went shopping, and we stopped by her mother's boutique. Blair said the colour was a little dated, as in a few months ago, but I bought it anyway. I thought you wouldn't mind." Serena smiled as she handed the dress to Jenny. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh, Serena! It's… it's gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Oh, but you might want these, too." S pulled out a matching pair of pink heels.

Jenny was overcome with joy. Screaming, she enveloped Serena in a huge hug. Laughing, S hugged back.

"Now you get ready. Oliver's gonna be here soon, and you still don't have your makeup done." Serena smiled as she began to leave the room.

"Uh, Serena…" Jenny called after her.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a Sephora kit handy, would you?" Jenny smiled shyly. Grinning, S pulled a stuffed makeup bag out of her purse. She tossed it to Jenny.

"Here. Knock yourself out."

After Serena had left, all Little J could do was hop around the room, ecstatic over what S had done for her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow," Oliver said, gaping at Jenny as she arrived outside the restaurant. "You look… amazing."<p>

Jenny smiled. She didn't want him to pick her up from home and see where she lived, so she had asked him to meet her at a club in downtown Manhattan.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Oliver was in a navy blue dress shirt and dark jeans. His amazing green eyes glittered at the sight of her. Jenny looked him all over, wondering why he looked

so vaguely familiar. Suddenly, she realized it. Oliver looked very much like a younger version of Nate.

Shaking the thought out of her head, Jenny linked arms with Oliver and walked into the restaurant.

"You look so good," Oliver told her, smiling, once they had sat down. "Pink is your colour."

"Yeah, well, I do like pink," Jenny said, in a failing attempt to be funny. _'I do like pink'? What am I, a four year old girl?_ Jenny sighed at her stupid remark while Oliver just looked puzzled.

"Um, yeah," he said. "I'm sure you do."

"So, uh, anyway," Jenny said quickly, desperately trying to change the subject. "Blair told me you're the captain of the debate team. What's that like?"

"It's interesting," Oliver replied, taking a sip from the drink the waitress had just brought him. "Even though my dream is to study social sciences, I was always interested in being a lawyer, so I joined the team to improve my skills."

"Wow. But I also heard you play lacrosse?"

"Yup."

"You know, I didn't expect the captain of the debate team also to be a sports buff." Jenny cringed at her own use of the phrase _sports buff._

Oliver laughed. "Hardly. I just play lacrosse to stay fit. I'm really more of an academic. But what about you? Do you play sports?"

"Well, no, unless you count shopping as a sport." Jenny laughed nervously as she stirred her drink with a toothpick. Oliver studied her face, and then let out a strained laugh.

The evening went on in a similar way until it was late enough for both of them to call it a night. As the two walked outside, Oliver asked, "Do you need me to call you a cab or something?"

"Oh no, I'll be fine. I'm sure the pink stretch limo will be here soon." Jenny smiled at Oliver, trying to read his face to see if he got the joke. He just stared at her for a moment, and sighed.

"Jenny, I have to be honest with you. I don't like stereotype girls. You know, the kinds who traipse around in designer shoes and forty-dollar lip gloss. I don't care about that stuff. I like girls who are confident and don't feel like they need to buy their way into society.

"That's why I don't date the Blair Waldorfs of the world. I mean, no offence to Blair Waldorf, but I find those girls shallow and superficial, not to mention insecure. I want to be with someone for who they are, not who they wear." Oliver tried to make eye contact with Jenny, but she was just staring at the pavement below her. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Jenny," Oliver said, this time more gently, "Who are you?"

Forcing herself not to cry, J looked up at him. She swallowed, and took a deep breath in. "I'm Jenny Humphrey, and I'm a freshman at Constance Billiard School for Girls. I'm always trying to fit in with the girls at my school, but I just can't because I'm not like them. I listen to the Spice Girls and shop at thrift stores, and the only reason I'm wearing an Eleanor Waldorf original tonight is because a friend bought it for me. I couldn't afford it if I saved up for five years." Sighing, Jenny felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm Jenny Humphrey, and I'm a Brooklyn girl living in an Upper East Side world."

Smiling softly, Oliver wiped the tear from her cheek. "I knew you weren't yourself tonight," he told her quietly. "But I always want you to be yourself. You don't have to pretend to be somebody else just to impress people. Sometimes the best thing is just to be honest and true."

Jenny wiped her eyes and looked at Oliver. "I was afraid that if I told you who I was, you wouldn't give me a chance."

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have judged you."

Still sniffling, Jenny smiled slightly. "Are you judging me now?"

Oliver smiled back. "Well, now that I know that you're an actual human being with feelings, I don't have to."

Oliver placed his hand gently on her cheek, and kissed her. Jenny felt happy to be in that perfect moment, staring into his warm eyes, feeling his gentle breath on her lips. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

Jenny hugged him, not needing to say a word. After a few minutes of silent cuddling on the sidewalk, Oliver called her a cab.

"Take this gorgeous girl home," he said to the cab driver as he helped Jenny into the back. Smiling, Jenny told the driver to go to Brooklyn.

She said goodbye to Oliver just before she shut the door, and watched him through the window as the cab began to pull away.

Leaning back on the seat, Jenny sighed. For once in her life, she felt proud to be from Brooklyn.


	33. Chapter 32

Serena sighed as she waited for someone to pick up on the other line. She had been trying to call Dan for days, but it was almost like he kept avoiding her.

Finally, he picked up.

"Dan? Um, I was just wondering if you could make it to Chuck's party tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh, I'm busy."

Serena looked confused. "But, last week I thought you said you were free."

"Yeah, but I made other plans and I guess I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

The line went dead, and Serena stared at her cell phone, confused.

* * *

><p>Nate was sitting in his room watching TV when his phone started buzzing. Startled, he opened it up to see it was a text message.<p>

**N-**  
><strong>Just thought I'd invite u 2 the party of the yr. Chuck's suite, Sunday, 8 pm. Guess he forgot ur invite.<strong>  
><strong>-GG<strong>

Nate stared at the message. Chuck was having a party and didn't invite him? Usually Nate was number one on the invitation list. Closing his phone, N sighed with confusion.

_Spotted: S and N, the official spokespeople for confusing phone communication. Oops, was C's little party supposed to be secret? Well, he should have considered that before inviting everyone on the Upper East Side, and even a couple Brooklyn dwellers. Settle down, I'm not talking about Lonely Boy. Any person could see that Chuck and Dan will never be BFFs. But I hear Chuck's been looking for a Nathaniel Archibald replacement… a picture perfect friendship, down the tubes. And I'm almost certain Blair Waldorf had everything to do with it._

"So, you stoked for my party tomorrow?" Chuck asked between kisses. He had Blair pinned to her bed as he ran his hands up her thighs.

"Oh yes, I'm so excited about you showcasing us and our relationship for the entire world to see." Blair pushed back the collar of his jacket, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"As you should be," Chuck replied, grinning. "I'm quite a catch."

"Oh, I know," Blair exclaimed sarcastically. "I just hope my catch doesn't come laden with _crabs _when I reel it in."

"I'll consider that a joke," Chuck mumbled, kissing her neck. "A bad joke, but a joke nonetheless."

Blair laughed. "I thought it was quite original."

Chuck looked at her. "Please. That's the oldest one in the book."

"Oh, and what book is this?" Blair asked, amused.

"The Book of Sex Jokes. Chapter 3, How to Make STDs Funny."

Blair laughed. "You're really something," she said to him. "But I'm not sure if I mean that in a good way."

"You better mean it in a good way," Chuck said, looking at her. "Or no more limo sex."

B rolled her eyes. "Oh, I would be _so_ lost without it."

"I know. But that's okay; we can always find new places."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like the storage closets of certain French restaurants."

"Hmm, yeah, there's nothing like having sex in a closet and having a waitress walk in on you."

"I know. We could ask her to join us."

Blair pushed him away slightly. "You're sick."

"Sick but hot. Get over it."

Laughing, B pushed off his jacket. "I think I already am," she said, reaching up to kiss him.


	34. Chapter 33

"So, how did you guys hook up?" Blair and Chuck were standing talking to a couple of sophomores at C's party. Chuck had been shamelessly flaunting Blair for the past hour, showing off that he could, in fact, be committed to one girl.

"Well," Chuck said, grinning, "it all started with a strip club, some cocktails, and a—" Blair jabbed her elbow into Chuck's stomach, and smiled at the two sophomores.

"It's a… long story," she said as Chuck glared at her.

The guests walked off, and B whirled on her heels to face C. "I told you you could make us public," she hissed, "not tell everyone our personal, _private_ story!"

"Well, don't you want people to know how we started?" Chuck had his usual smug grin on his face.

"No, I don't! It's not a very good, story, if you think about it!" Blair's eyes were bright with anger. "And it sure as hell isn't romantic!"

Chuck just stared at her, not saying a word. The smug grin was still on his lips, and Blair just wanted to slap it right off.

But they were in public.

"Behave yourself," she breathed as she swiftly walked past him. C just watched her go, and swallowed the rest of his scotch.

* * *

><p>B met Serena over on one of the sofas. "Dan hasn't been answering my calls. He said he was busy."<p>

"Then he probably is," Blair said, sitting down next to her. "Don't worry about it. Maybe he just thinks you guys are spending too much time together."

"Maybe..." Serena said, but she didn't sound that sure of herself. "Oh, well. How's _your_ evening going?"

"Chuck's screwing it up, as always," Blair said, a little bitterly. "God, why does he have to be such an a** all the time?"

"Because he's _Chuck Bass_," Serena said, laughing. "He's nothing without his smarminess."

"Is that even a word?" Blair looked at her friend sceptically.

"Actually, I think it is. They made it up in honour of Chuck."

"I'm sure they did." Blair sighed and rose from the sofa. She got herself a cocktail at the bar, and noticed Jenny arriving. Before she could close the door, Chuck appeared by J's side, offering to take her coat. B inched her way towards them casually, listening in.

"So glad you could make it, Little J," Chuck was saying. "Yeah, well, I was in the neighbourhood." Jenny laughed nervously as Chuck studied her face.

"Where's your boyfriend?" C asked nonchalantly, adjusting the silver watch on his wrist.

"Oh, you mean Oliver? I don't know; he couldn't make it." Chuck was about to say something when J quickly added, "And he's not my boyfriend. We went out once."

"Well, any guy would be lucky to have you." Chuck said the words slowly, emphasizing every syllable. He kissed her hand gently; his eyes fixed to hers all the while. Sighing, Blair stood up from her seat nearby and walked over to them.

"Chuck, stop hitting on Jenny," she scolded, giving J a sympathetic look.

"I wasn't hitting on anyone, B. I was just being a friendly host." Chuck gazed at Blair in a failed attempt to look innocent.

"Oh, please, I could spot you drooling from across the room," Blair said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, J. Let's leave old Bass here to his perverted fantasies." B linked arms with Jenny, narrowed her eyes at Chuck, and headed to the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>Once Blair had gotten Jenny comfortable and found her some other people to talk with, she met Chuck near the large window. He was looking out at the city. Blair followed his gaze.<p>

"You know, you confuse the crap out of me, Chuck Bass," she said finally.

Chuck looked at her. "Not knowing everything makes life a whole lot more interesting." Blair avoided his look and continued staring at the city below.

"Yeah, well, I barely know anything anymore. Especially about you." B sighed.

"Well, then, I'll let you in on a few things," Chuck said to her, sliding his hand around her waist. "Firstly, I hate Nathaniel." Blair laughed. "Secondly, I like money."

"No surprise there." B rolled her eyes.

"I like money because it can buy things that make you happy," Chuck added. Blair looked at him. He was gazing intently at her. Sometimes she felt like when he looked at her, he saw right through to her soul. It gave her the most eerie feeling, but also the most amazing rush, to gaze into his deep brown eyes and see the delicate care and fascination in his expression when he looked at her. Sighing quietly, Blair slipped out of his hands and turned to face him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe what truly makes me happy can't be bought?" she said, looking at him, her head tilted slightly. Chuck was silent, for the first time, pondering over what to say.

"Blair," he said finally, "I know what makes you happy." He gave her a small smile, and, getting hold of her waist, pulled her into him. After a tiny moment of gazing into each other's eyes, Chuck kissed her.

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile…] Nate opened the door to Chuck's suite and pushed his way through the crowds of people. He was searching for Chuck to try and find out why he hadn't been invited. Nate slipped across the room until he reached the large bay window that hung over the city. And, pushing the last few people aside, he arrived just a few feet away from Blair and Chuck. Kissing.<p>

The anger started to boil in Nate's chest, rising up into his throat. He swallowed hard, and walked briskly over to Chuck. Prying him from B, he swung Chuck to face him, and punched him in the right eye. Before Chuck could fight back, Nate had grabbed his collar and pinned him to the window. N's eyes were dark with rage.

"What, the hell, Chuck?!" Nate yelled, gripping C's collar tighter.

"Get your hands off of me!" Chuck yelled back, shoving Nate away and quickly punching him in the jaw. Nate stumbled back and felt his bleeding face, but only for a moment. His glare swung back to Chuck and putting as much force as he could into it, Nate grabbed his friend and rammed him back into the window.

"You lay your hands on her again and you're _dead_." Nate emphasized his words with the extra shove he gave Chuck. C heard the window groan against the weight, and he glanced down at the street down below. Turning to face Nate again, he pushed back hard against him, causing N to fall to the floor.

And before half of the guests could come and see what was going on, Nate and Chuck were rolling on the floor, beating the crap out of each other. Blair just yelled at them desperately, but it was no use.

Eventually, a group of seniors from St. Jude's were able to pull the two apart, and as some of them led Nate out of the suite, he was still yelling threats at Chuck. C rubbed his sore jaw as he rushed people out of the hotel room. When all of the guests were gone, he closed the door and sighed. Blair was sitting on the bed, watching him with a troubled look on her face.

"Why did you invite Nate without telling me?" she asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Chuck sighed. "Blair, I—" But B cut him off.

"Did you _plan_ for him come and find out?" Blair studied Chuck intently as he walked towards her, rubbing the fresh bruise on his cheek.

"No, of course not," C reassured her. He held out his arms when he reached the bed, but Blair just stood up and walked past him. As she reached the door, she looked back at him.

"I can't believe you would do this," Blair said coldly. Then she laughed, looking up at the ceiling. "Actually, I _do_ believe you would do this. After all, you are Chuck Bass. And this is exactly the kind of crap you pull all the time."

Chuck tried to say something, but B interrupted. "You know what, Chuck? Forget it. I'm sick of this. I guess it was just too good to be true. No matter what, you just _can't_ seem to behave yourself." Blair opened the door, and looked back at him, a disappointed and hurt look on her face. "Not even for me."

After Blair closed the door, Chuck let out a huge sigh and flopped down on the bed. He was just too tired to go after her.


	35. Chapter 34

(Author's note: Just a little update for you guys. =) Sorry it took so long! Also, shameless plug right here, but feel free to follow me on twitter and learn more about my mysterious and glamorous life vprometaphase ;) I'll follow you back, I promise! Much love, Vicky.)

**Well, Chuck's parties always promise to be entertaining. And I think this one gets the blue ribbon. By the end of the night, N had a bloody nose, C had another black eye, and B had tears rolling down her cheeks. Someone should tell that girl to grow up. The two hottest guys of the UES are fighting over her, and all she does is cry because Chuck knocked into her and spilled her cocktail on an insanely expensive new pair of heels. Now, I must admit, she does have great taste in shoes, and fashion doesn't come cheap, but that B is just a tad too spoiled. And god, have her dating standards ever gone down.**  
><strong>Chuck's party was basically a chance to confirm the rumors about C and B hooking up. Am I the only one who thinks Blair is just a bit on the slutty side here? Oh, well. At least the skirts of girls everywhere are safe. We hope B can keep old Bass from his date raping ways. But we're all quite sceptical about Chuck's sudden change.<strong>

**I suppose no one figured Nate would crash the party and learn all about C and B's little, erm, relationship? But oh, wait a moment. All he knows is that Chuck kissed Blair. Hmm, the results certainly are a tossup, but I'm betting that N won't be too thrilled to find out there's more to "Chair" than just a ****kiss. xoxo.**

**And onto somewhat related news, a new pic is circling around town. Yes, the Nate and Serena photo. Quite racy, isn't it? Well, I for one am not surprised. It's like Paramore says, second chances never matter, people never change. I guess Serena just couldn't contain the wh0re within her any longer. Oh, well. The Upper East Side can never be too scandalous.**

**I'm just wondering what our precious Lonely Boy will think.**

**xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL**

Serena stared at her computer screen, dismayed. Of course Gossip Girl would find out. She always did.

S picked up her phone and punched in the number she already knew so well.

"Blair? Have you seen what's on Gossip Girl?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." B's voice sounded slightly cold.

"Okay, well, I know what you're thinking and—"

Blair cut her off. "You know what I'm thinking, Serena? I'll tell you. I'm thinking that I was right about you all along. You think that just because me and Nate are over, you get to have your turn? Well, you already did. Last year." Blair laughed bitterly. "But I guess I should give you credit this time. I mean, at least you had the decency to get with him _after_ we had split up."

"Blair, I—"

"I don't want to hear it. In fact, I don't want to hear anything, not from you. Ever. Have a nice life, Serena van der Woodsen. I hear it's always greener on the

slutty side."  
>Serena sighed as the line went dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuck moaned as he heard a knocking at his door. Before he could get up, Serena came into the suite.<p>

"Well aren't we depressed," Serena said, coming over to where Chuck lay on the couch. He held an icepack to his right eye. He just turned his head slightly to glare at her.

"What do you want?" Chuck's voice sounded dark and mean, just like it had been before Blair.

Serena sat down next to C on the sofa. "Blair's not answering my calls anymore. And apparently, she isn't answering yours, either."

"Not since yesterday. Not since Nathaniel had to show up and ruin my life."

Serena sighed. "It's not all Nate's fault. You kept it from him for a long time. And you know it's impossible to keep a party a secret from anybody with Gossip Girl on the prowl."

"Fine. It's her fault, too." Chuck said dully as he adjusted the icepack.

S was silent for a few moments. Finally, she said, "Chuck, can I ask you a question?"

"No, Serena, I won't have sex with you. What would Blair think?"

S rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"I know I'm irresistible, but you need to control yourself, S." Serena looked into Chuck's eyes, a weary expression on her face. He just stared back with a tiny smug smile at the corner of his lips.

Ignoring his comment and his gaze, Serena asked, "Why didn't you run after her?"

Any trace of a smile on Chuck's face vanished. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "Serena, I got the shit beat out of me by Nate Archibald. I was

humiliated in front of all my schoolmates. And to top it off, Nathaniel stole my bow tie. I just couldn't go after her, even if I tried."

Serena stared at him thoughtfully. His eyes were dull as he looked away from her.

"Do you love Blair?" Chuck whipped his head back. He sat up on the couch next to S. He stared at her a moment.

"Love is a big word," he said finally.

"…Is that a no?"

Chuck sighed. "I don't know, Serena! Can you even love when you're this young? I never cared for it, personally. A waste of time. Why love girls when you can screw them?"

Serena looked down at her lap. She sighed, quietly. "Sometimes you can't help but love someone," she said slowly, turning back to him. "Sometimes it isn't a matter of choice; it just happens."

"Yeah, well, you should know by now that Chuck Bass doesn't fall in love," Chuck said quickly, standing up.

"Are you sure about that?" Serena called to him as he headed for the door. "What about butterflies? Isn't that love?" He stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

Chuck turned to look at her. He was about to say something, but he stopped himself. Staring off through the window behind Serena, he said, "Even if I did love her, it's too late anyway. She thinks I invited Nathaniel, and now she hates me."

"It's never too late." Serena looked at him hopefully. Chuck just looked back, and then walked out the door.


	36. Chapter 35

Dan strode up to the studio apartment door and banged on it until someone began turning the doorknob. A startled Vanessa opened the door, a puzzled look on her face.

"Dan?"

"V, you were right all along about Serena. I never should have thought she could have changed." Dan's eyes were burning with intensity. Vanessa looked at him nervously, trying to read his expression. It was hard to understand; in his eyes was a mixture of anger and confidence, with… passion?

When Vanessa was silent, Dan continued. "I know it's taken me a long time to realize it, but me and Serena just weren't mean to be. We were from two totally different worlds, and I think it's about time I get with someone more like me. Someone more artistic, and understanding. Someone like you."

And with that, Dan grabbed V and kissed her passionately. It wasn't like the gentle, romantic kisses he'd shared with Serena. This one was hot and fierce. Vanessa, overwhelmed with surprise, pleasure, and satisfaction, rested her hands on his shoulders and just took in the perfect moment.

* * *

><p>Blair sat in her room, alternating between watching her phone, and watching her computer. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened, and one of the new maids came in.<p>

"Miss Blair," she said quietly, "there's a young man downstairs that wishes to see you."

B sighed. Chuck.

"Tell him I'm busy."

The maid looked troubled. "Er, he says it's important," she said nervously.

Blair sighed. "I told you, tell him I'm busy! I'm not in the mood to see him right now."

Hesitantly, the maid left.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. The same maid entered, but a guest followed behind her. Nate Archibald.

"Hello Blair," he said in his usual tone. He walked over to her. The maid left, closing the door quietly behind her.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Blair asked, trying to keep her tone positive.

"I just wanted to come and talk."

Blair sighed. "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk about Chuck, okay?"

"Then let's just talk about you. And me."

"There's nothing to talk about. We broke up, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

Blair laughed bitterly. "It kind of does. Nate, I know about that picture of you and Serena. You don't have to explain; you just have to accept the fact that I'm over you and I don't need you in my life anymore."

Nate winced at B's cold words. "Blair… I'm sorry."

Blair just glared at him, shaking her head slightly. "Well 'sorry' doesn't cut it. Our relationship is over, and so is our friendship. I have someone else now."

Blair thought of Chuck. But when she thought of them together, memories of the old Chuck came flooding back into her mind. Memories of the way he used to be. Memories of everything he used to do. Blair thought about how much he had changed since that one night at Victrola, but she also thought about how he was probably just bored and had decided to torture her for his own personal pleasure. And finally, the game was over. _They_ were over.

A tear rolled down B's cheek as she pushed the thoughts of Chuck away. She remembered the last thing she had said to Nate, who was silently waiting for her to continue. What she had said to him was a lie. She didn't have anyone else.

More tears trickled down Blair's face without a sound as she looked at her lap. Nate just stared at her, his head cocked slightly to one side.

"Blair… is Chuck the one you lost your virginity to?" he asked slowly, his voice sounding anxious, like he was dreading her response.

She looked up slowly, her eyes shiny with tears. Nate saw the sadness in her expression. He sighed. He didn't have the heart to be upset.

"Can I just ask you why?" he said finally.

Blair was about to say no, but she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and knew she at least owed him a reason.

"I needed him," she said slowly, her voice quiet. "You weren't there, and… and he was."

Nate just stared at her, silently. A look of deep thought was fixed to his face. "I wasn't there… when?"

"All of the times!" Blair exclaimed suddenly, tears continuing to pour down her face. She sobbed loudly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Without saying another word, she ran out of the room. Nate just stayed where he was, gazing at the door after she had rushed out.

Running to the elevator, Blair grabbed her coat and hurried out of the penthouse. Once outside, she hailed a cab and told the driver to go to the nearest ice cream shop.

* * *

><p>Gazing at her giant ice cream sundae, Blair felt sick. But she forced the ice cream down anyway, along with the pain. With every mouthful, Blair felt worse and worse. The pain wouldn't leave. But she tried harder still.<p>

When the sundae dish was empty, Blair sat looking at it, almost in tears again. She swallowed hard. B took out her phone, and scanned through her contacts list. She passed Serena's name without much thought; she didn't feel like talking to S. Blair paused when she reached Chuck's name. Her thumb lingered on the 'talk' button. She felt a growing desire rise in her chest. She wanted to be in his arms so badly. She wanted to feel his warmth against her own body. She wanted to hear his voice, which she loved so much, whispering in her ear.

But she knew she couldn't. Not after he had purposely put her relationships with both him and Nate on the line. He didn't care about her; he didn't care about anyone but himself.

A wave of depression swallowed Blair. She closed her phone. Searching in her purse, B found a hair elastic. Still feeling sick, she tied her chestnut locks away from her face. Sighing, Blair got up and headed for the ladies' room.


	37. Chapter 36

**(Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! I got a little sidetracked. :P Hopefully I'll be finding the time to update a lot more this summer. Enjoy, and don't forget to comment! I love your feedback!)**

Jenny sighed as she lay on her bed, fiddling with the corner of her pillow. The last few days since her date with Oliver had been pretty boring; the only things keeping her life from being completely dull were Gossip Girl's blog updates. Nothing much; just some Blair/Chuck/Nate drama, and something about the Darena relationship slowly inching toward a major break-up. But none of the usually delicious gossip so much as made Jenny's eyes wide. It didn't seem to matter all that much.

All J could think about was Oliver. He hadn't called her since their date, but he was nice to her in the halls at school. She knew their relationship was a little awkward at the moment, especially because of the way their date ended, but still; she couldn't keep him off her mind.  
>Jenny flinched, startled, as the beep of her computer sounded suddenly, informing her of an email. Curiously getting up, J went to examine the screen. It was from Gossip Girl, but it was nothing personal. Just an email alert sent out to all her fans.<p>

**Has S finally realized that Lonely Boy avoiding her might have something to do with that pic I received a while ago? Finally, little Blondie is catching up. Get with the program, van der Woodsen. And be careful; or you might just lose your man for good. ;)**

**xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL**

Jenny sighed, spotting a picture file attached to the message. Clicking on it, a photo popped up onto her screen. It showed Dan and Vanessa in the café where V worked, making out. Little J knew that Dan had been thinking about Vanessa for a while, but she never guessed he would turn to her so quickly, especially considering that he hadn't even officially broke up with Serena yet. Glancing wearily at the screen, Jenny deleted the email.

* * *

><p>Serena let out a long sigh as she read the email on her cell phone. She had just recently been considering that Dan knew about her and Nate's kiss before Gossip Girl found out and made it public. But how could he possibly know?<p>

S wasn't in the mood to phone him up and try to explain. Instead of being her normal cheery self, she was feeling a tad melancholy. Maybe that pic of Dan and Vanessa had something to do with it.

_NYC is the city that never sleeps, and the city that never stops. With the people that never stop.__  
><em>_Blair Waldorf, spotted, breaking down at a local ice cream parlour. Poor B; taking it out on a triple threat sundae. And it seems her little visit to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, might just have been a triple threat to her reputation, her relationships, and her life.__  
><em>_We're all just dying to see what'll happen next. But right now, I'm thinking someone should call and reserve a space at the Ostroff Centre. __xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL_

* * *

><p>Blair sat on the floor of her bedroom, crying. She had taken a taxi back to the penthouse, only to find that her mother had left for England, without even calling. She still had that nauseating feeling deep in her stomach.<p>

B didn't know what to do. Tears just trickled down her perfect complexion as she lay on the floor, surrounded by used tissues.  
>She hated Nate. She hated his obliviousness to her pain. She hated how he never understood. She hated how he stared at her with that infamous blank expression; like the look of an owl. No feelings, no recognition of her at all. Sometimes she thought he was staring right through her.<p>

But then there was Chuck's face. She loved the way he stared; that indescribable look that made him so irritable. Sometimes, you couldn't figure out what he was thinking of to save your life, but he always had an expression. You could always read something in his remarkable features.

Sighing, Blair ran her hand across her forehead and down one cheek. Quickly, she scanned the contacts list in her cell phone, and then threw it across the room.

* * *

><p>Chuck rushed out of the elevator and into the foyer. Calling Blair's name, he hurried up the staircase. Reaching her door, he stopped. He could hear faint sobbing on the other side. Slowly, Chuck opened the door.<p>

"Blair," he said, his voice soft, coming to kneel by her on the floor. Still holding a crumpled tissue, B looked up at him. His eyes were dark with concern.  
>Gently, Chuck took one of Blair's hands. He wiped the tears from her face with his fingers. "Blair, I didn't invite Nate. I would never do that without telling you first. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."<p>

B let out a little sigh. She wrapped her arms around him. Chuck hugged back, holding her tightly, yet gently. Blair smiled, pressing her face to his neck.  
>"I know," she whispered.<p>

And it was all Blair needed. His presence, his arms holding her, comforting her, not daring to let go for a single second. It was all she needed to know that she loved him.


	38. Chapter 37

Blair woke up and sighed as she pulled the fleece blanket tighter about her body. Chuck was lying next to her on the soft carpet, still asleep. The events of the previous night ran through Blair's head.

Chuck had held her there, upon the floor; just talking to her while she listened, curled up with him. He had explained about Nate, and explained that even though sometimes it didn't seem like it, he really did care about her. But Blair really wasn't all that interested in the words. She knew he meant it, without even needing to hear him talk. She could just feel the love when he embraced her. She could feel it with every breath he took; with every second that passed.  
>They hadn't had sex. They had just been together. For the first time, Chuck was there for her, without the limo seats or diamond necklaces. He knew that all she wanted was him; and he gave her everything.<p>

No perverted jokes, no sarcasm, just honest words and his hands gently rubbing her back. It was 100% the Soft Chuck, and Blair indulged in his sudden purity. Of course, he was no saint, but in that moment, Blair just wanted it to be perfect. And she would let no memories of Chuck's past invade the soft thoughts drifting through her mind.

The buzzing of a vibrating cell phone pulled Blair from her deep thoughts. As she realized it was her own, she picked it up and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" B said drowsily.

"Blair, I need to talk to you."

Blair groaned. Serena. "What do you want, Serena?" she said coldly. "No, I don't know where Nate is. Check your sheets, because I'm sure that's where he was last night."

Ignoring B's remark, Serena said, "Please, Blair, just come have lunch with me. I can explain everything. Please."

B sighed. She was in too good a mood today to be mean. "Fine. But I can't stay long; I have plans."

"The Paradise Café in half an hour?" Serena suggested.

"Sure."

"Thanks." B could hear the sincere gratitude in Serena's voice.

The line clicked dead, and Blair set down her phone. Giving Chuck one last glance, she got up.

In the bathroom, Blair assessed how she looked. Her eye makeup was smudged and her curly chestnut locks had more knots than Jenny Humphrey's hair in the morning. She was still dressed in yesterday's cream-white blouse and blood red pencil skirt. Failing at her attempt to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothing, fix her hair, and wipe off the eyeliner smudges, Blair decided to just take a shower instead.

Quickly stripping and tossing her clothes in the laundry basket in the corner, Blair stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hot water running down her bare body.

Wrapping an Egyptian cotton towel around her head, Blair stepped out of the bathroom. Chuck was still asleep on the floor.

Stepping around him, B went to her closet. Picking out a not-too-flashy pale yellow dress, she found a headband in a darker yellow to match it. In front of her vanity mirror, she applied some light makeup. She was no Serena van der Woodsen, after all; she couldn't just wake up, throw on some short shorts, and head out the door. Blair Waldorf always had a put-together look of perfection. It was what the public expected, and demanded.

Finishing up with her Victoria's Secret lip gloss, she threw the tube into a white handbag, along with her cell phone. She slipped on a matching pair of ballet flats, and walked quietly over to Chuck. Bending down, she kissed his cheek gently before heading out the door.

_This better be good_, she thought, as she slipped down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The little bell above the door dinged as Serena hurried into the café.<p>

"What the eff, Serena? Inviting me to lunch, and then being late?" Blair said as her best friend sat down across from her. "You're hanging by a very thin string as is," she warned.

"I know," S said wearily, taking off her coat. "Blair, I'm sorry, but you've just got to listen to me."

B stared at her friend, wondering if Serena's story was worth her time.

"Well, it's a good thing you still haven't lost your good taste, or otherwise we'd be completely over." Blair glanced around the fancy Manhattan café. The room was bright and airy, and extremely elegant. And, to top it off, their prices were twice that of Starbucks.

Serena gave a little sigh of relief. B was in an unusual good mood; but S wasn't one to complain. "Blair, you should know, I never kissed Nate."

"And I never lost my virginity to Chuck Bass in a limo." Blair took a sip from her low fat cappuccino.

"Seriously. Nate is revolting. Remember when I told you about him confessing his love? Well, a few days after that, he asked to meet with me. And out of the blue, he kissed me. I know the picture makes it look as though I'm the one kissing him, but I really don't know how that is. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was edited." Blair didn't say a word. "Blair, you've got to try and believe me," Serena added desperately.

Although she was testy with Serena, she was not being full on bitter, as any normal Blair Waldorf would have done. Instead, B offered her best friend the benefit of the doubt.

"That story seems a little odd," she said slowly. "But you are my best friend, S, and I really want to be able to trust you." A look of relief washed across Serena's face. "But how could the picture possibly have been edited? We both know Nate's not that smart. He must have had help."

"But who? He has no friends."

Blair stayed silent for a moment, racking her brain for possible explanations. "Maybe it wasn't exactly a friend."

S gave her a puzzled look.

"Maybe… maybe someone else planned this whole thing. Someone who wanted to screw up the Darena perfection. Maybe Nate has nothing to do with this at all. Well, he does, but perhaps getting you two together isn't the main goal of this operation. Perhaps the goal is splitting up you and Dan."

"But who would want to do that?"

Blair stared at her best friend, a serious expression on her face. "I think we both know exactly who would."


	39. Chapter 38

_Spotted: B and S, back together and better than ever. We hear Blair's got a new grudge, and she's willing to do anything to defend her BFF. Watch out Brooklyn: the It Girl and the Queen Bee are out for revenge. And the only thing pretty about it is their designer handbags.__  
><em>_Little J, everyone's favourite underdog, shopping for a few new clothes. Did Oliver finally call? That boy may be cute, but calling him smart is definitely a sensitive subject. Let's just hope he doesn't get too crushed when J uses him as a social ladder to the Upper East Side.__  
><em>_C Bass, leaving the Waldorf penthouse. Thank goodness Eleanor wasn't home; that would be more awkward than two socialites showing up at a party both wearing the same dress.__  
><em>_N, being a complete loner. Well, that's what you get when you attack your best friend. No further comments on Nate's now boring life.__  
><em>_And as for Lonely Boy, well, he has lost all relevance in our tale. Or has he? I'm sure the Darena flame won't go out without a bang._

Vanessa sat at her computer, smiling. Seeing the picture of Serena and Nate on Gossip Girl's site for the billionth time still spread a malicious grin across her face. And the comments posted by other users below the pic didn't do anything to dampen her mood.

_I always knew Serena was a sl*t! Poor Blair.__  
><em>_Ugh. How can Blair put up with her?__  
><em>_How can Blair put up with him?__  
><em>_Nate's all to blame in my opinion. He always lusted after Serena.__  
><em>_They're both to blame. They deserve each other.__  
><em>_This really isn't that surprising. At least, not as surprising as the whole Chuck/Blair thing.__  
><em>_Maybe Nate was just trying to get revenge?__  
><em>_Maybe Nate's just an a**.__  
><em>_Still, Serena's such a bad friend.__  
><em>_Ugh, I know. Seriously, doesn't she already have a boyfriend anyway?__  
><em>_Yeah, that Dan guy. Poor Dan. He should have known better.__  
><em>_Any girl but Serena. For a poor kid, he sure does seem nice._

Of course, Vanessa didn't care about the Nate bashing. He was just the middleman of the whole operation. As long as he got that skanky Serena van der Woodsen away from her little Dan, that's all she needed him for. Although, V was delightfully thrilled with all the judging coming down on Serena. She didn't think people would have much of a reaction. _Well,_ she thought, _as long as no one suspects a thing, and I end up with Dan, that's all that matters._"What if this doesn't work?"

Vanessa opened the front door and Nate strode in.

"What do you mean? Of course it will work. Now that Dan's practically dumped Serena, everything's in place. All I have to do is steal Dan's attention, and Serena will be free for you."

"I guess," Nate said doubtfully. "But what if either of them catches on? Don't you think Serena will notice the errors in that photo?"

"Nate," Vanessa sighed, "come on, it's Serena van der Woodsen. Wealthy donations and a team of private tutors are what keep her in school. Not to mention the blondie 'do, not to be prejudiced. Plus, by the time anyone will get around to believing her, she will have fallen back off the social pedestal all the way to Skankville."

Nate stared at her.

"No offence," Vanessa added quickly. "She's just, not right for Dan."

"Well, Dan's not the one who's in love with her."

"Not anymore," Vanessa muttered under her breath.


	40. Chapter 39

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble…"

Blair stood up, picked up her bag, and pulled Serena up with her.

"You're too nice, S. This girl deserves what's coming to her."

"But… this is my battle," Serena said slowly. "And plus, you're kind of known for being ruthless."

Blair pursed her glossy lips. "Fine. We won't fight back. But if you lose Dan forever to that conniving hoe, it's not my problem."

Serena though for a moment, and then picked up her canvas bag, swinging it over her bare shoulder. "Let's go," she said, with a fierceness in her voice that Blair had never heard before.

"Good," B said, pleased. "I was hoping you would give in. Time to put Operation SDBFVTB into action."

"'SDBFVTB'?" Serena asked, puzzled.

"Steal Dan Back From Vanessa The Bitch!" Blair rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," Serena said, laughing.

* * *

><p>Dan slipped his hands around Vanessa's waist, pulling her in closer. Keeping her lips on his, Vanessa backed up into her room. Twirling around, she kicked her bedroom door closed and pushed Dan onto the bed. She climbed on top, sliding her hands across his chest. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she began unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

Suddenly, Vanessa heard a loud banging on the front door of the apartment. Disappointment filled her stomach as she got up from the bed.

"Be right back," she said, winking at Dan. He sighed quietly, watching V as she left the room.

Running to the front door, Vanessa swung it open. The shock on her face slowly morphed into an amused smile.

"Serena," she said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to have a word with you," Serena replied, glancing around the apartment. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Not at all," Vanessa said, letting her in, a half-evil grin on her face.

Suddenly, Vanessa's bedroom door opened, and Dan walked out, still buttoning up his shirt.

"Who was at the door?" he asked, finishing with the last button. Dan looked up, and froze when he saw who was standing next to Vanessa.  
>Serena felt her heart plummet. Obviously she <em>had<em> come at a terrible time. "Dan," she said breathlessly, not knowing what else to say.

For a few seconds, Dan couldn't tear his gaze from Serena. Seeing her stabbed his heart with pain, but he still missed her so much. Finally, Dan asked, his voice cold, "What is she doing here?"

The question was directed to Vanessa, but he was still staring at Serena.

"I don't know," V said, her voice chirpy. "Why _are_ you here, Serena?"

S forgot all about her telling Vanessa off. She just wanted to run into Dan's arms and hug him. If only there weren't that heartbreaking expression on his face: pain, mixed with sorrow, mixed with hate.

"Dan, I—"

"I don't want to hear it," Dan interrupted quickly. "Can you just leave?"

Serena studied his face. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Then, giving Dan one last pleading glance, she turned around and walked slowly to the door.  
>But just as her hand was ready to turn the doorknob, Serena realized the only way to get Dan back was to fight for him. Gripping the cold metal doorknob, Serena turned around. She let go, and walked up to Dan.<p>

"Please," she whispered, although her expression was no longer hurt and pleading. "I need you to listen to me. We need to talk. I promise, there's a really interesting explanation, and it's nothing like what you think. You just need to trust me."

Vanessa stood next to the front door, leaning against the wall. She was amused by Serena's pathetic attempts to win Dan back. And by the expression on his face, she could tell he wasn't buying into Serena's story.

Now it was Dan's turn to study Serena's face. Longing tugged at his heart. He really wanted to give her a chance. But just as soon as feelings of forgiveness had arrived in his mind, so had the photo from Gossip Girl's site.

"How _can_ I trust you?" he asked softly, quiet so Vanessa couldn't hear. He just couldn't seem to keep the coldness in his voice.

"My hotel suite, tomorrow afternoon, 3-ish. I'll tell you everything," she whispered, ignoring his question. In a lower voice, she said, "I know you don't love Vanessa. I know you don't because you love_me_."

For a second, Dan was astounded by the conceited statement. But then, S added, "And I know you love me because I love _you_."

Giving him her kindest smile, Serena turned around. Her face flashed back to a look of desperation as she trudged past Vanessa. V grinned maliciously as she closed the door behind her guest. She twirled back to Dan.

"So," she said, sauntering towards him, "where were we?" She reached for the collar of Dan's shirt, but he stopped her. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and then went to the door.

"I just remembered," he said, putting on his coat, "I have to pick up Jenny from her pottery class. I am so sorry." He kissed Vanessa's cheek, and opened the door.

V pouted, but said, "Alright. Call me later?"

Dan nodded, and exited the apartment. As soon as the door was closed, he ran down the hallway and into the stairwell.

Rushing out into the blinding sunlight, Dan shielded his eyes and he scanned the sidewalk. On the other side of the street, he spotted Serena stepping into a cab. He plunged into the busy Brooklyn street, manoeuvring around cars as quickly as he could. But when he finally reached the other side, Serena's taxi was already pulling away from the curb.

Dan sighed as he watched the taxi slip away into the traffic. He was too late.


	41. Chapter 40

**(Author's note: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the fanfiction! Don't mind my shameless promotion for my blog, the link to which can be found on my profile page. I will also post random bits of creative writing on there from time to time, so you can check that out! xoxo, Vicky)**

Blair walked along the lunch line. She picked up a low-fat lemon yogurt and placed it on her tray. She walked over to an empty table, and gracefully sat down. Serena had an appointment that afternoon, so she had left before lunch.

Peeling back the lid on her yogurt, Blair reached for a pack of artificial sweetener. She tore it open, dumped it into the pale yellow dairy product, and stirred it in.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Blair's eye, she saw someone sit down across from her. She looked up.

"Blair, you don't need to starve yourself just to look good for me. You're skinny enough." Chuck eyed her lunch, which consisted only of the lemon yogurt. He brought his hand up from under the table, and slapped a foot-long sub covered in plastic wrap down next to her. Turkey, with lettuce, tomatoes, Swiss cheese, and margarine instead of mayo. Her favourite.

Blair hesitated. "Chuck, there's only six months 'till swimsuit season. And there's nothing grosser than a flabby girl in a designer bikini. That just looks pathetic." Blair put a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.

"Fine," Chuck said stubbornly. Blair noticed a large gift bag sitting on the chair beside him.

"What's that?" she asked, tipping her chin in the direction of the bag.

"Just a little gift I bought you, in celebration of buying you that delicious, and rejected, sandwich." Chuck lifted the bag onto the table. Reaching inside it, he pulled out a plush toy that vaguely resembled a Cabbage Patch Kid. And that was only because of the Cabbage Patch tag pinned to its arm.

"What the hell is that?" Blair said, forcing herself not to burst out laughing.

"It's a custom-made Cabbage Patch Doll I had made specially for you," Chuck replied, setting it down in front of him. "His name is Chuckles."

Blair looked the strange doll up and down. It had shaggy, dark brown hair, and strong, sharp features. It was wearing a miniature version of the St. Jude's uniform, but with a tiny black, red, and white scarf around its neck. It completely matched the scarf wrapped around Chuck's own neck at that very moment.

"It's… supposed to look like you?" Blair said slowly, twisting her lips upward, forming her curt little smile. She had to purse her lips shut just to keep from spilling out laughter.

"It's to remind you of me." Chuck raised his eyebrows, a suggestive smile playing on his lips.

"More like to scare me in the middle of the night. It looks like a transvestite." The eyes and lips looked very feminine, but the eyebrows were thick and bushy. An interesting combination.

"You should really work on your jokes, Blair. They're getting kind of crappy."

"I think that's just from hanging around with you too much," Blair replied, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Really, awesome doll, Chuck." Sarcasm soaked her words.

Chuck's little smile vanished from his face. It was replaced by an offended scowl. "I go to the trouble of getting you something special, and you don't like it at all."

"Awe, of course I like it!" The grin was still quite evident on B's face. It was too much. "It's just… um, well, you know. Strange?"

"Whatever," Chuck snapped, pushing his chair away from the table. "I'm going to get a fruit or something."

Blair watched him go, laughing quietly. She picked up the doll and examined it closer. Her fingers played with the scarf a little, and she flipped over one of the ends. Embroidered on the back of the dangling scarf were tiny gold words. They read, _You know you love me._

B stared at the words, sewn on with such precision and carefulness. Chuck suddenly sat back down at the table, startling her. She put 'Chuckles' down.  
>On Chuck's plate was a huge fruit salad. Bananas, apples, mangos, peaches, pears, watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew, pineapples, strawberries, oranges, and just about every other fruit.<p>

Blair supposed 'a fruit' had a much exaggerated meaning.

"Has he grown on you yet?" Chuck asked, digging into his food.

"Um, not exactly. We'll see, though." B smiled at him. It was kind of cute. Well, not the actual doll, but the gesture. And that's what mattered. "But, hey, I have to go. I have a social test next period, and I want to be super prepared." Blair grabbed the doll, stuffed it in her pink Coach handbag, and stood up. She kissed C's cheek, and headed towards the doors.

"Later, Waldorf," Chuck called after her. He winked.

"You know you love me!" Blair called back, just before she swiftly exited the cafeteria.


	42. Chapter 41

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy lately and it just hasn't been at the top of my to-do list! Of course, when a few of you contacted me to complain, I felt a little guilty haha. I'll try to update as much as I can from now on so I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy! -V**

As Dan stood at the corner outside of St. Jude's waiting for the bus, Vanessa strolled up to him. She slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Dan was surprised, but not exactly happy. He had other things on his mind.

"Hey," Vanessa said, gazing into his deep brown eyes, her arms still fastened above his jacket collar.

"Hey," Dan said back, rather distractedly, as he removed her hands.

Ignoring the obvious distance of his mind, Vanessa beamed up at him. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting… for the bus." Dan glanced over her shoulder down the street, desperately looking for his transport out of there.

"Where're you going? This isn't the bus stop for home." V looked confused.

"Just…" Dan racked his brain for an excuse. "Jenny asked me to go Sak's. I have to pick up some shoes she ordered."

Vanessa frowned and said, "Why can't she do it herself?"

"Um, she has a major project due soon, and she's trying to stay focused on it." Dan wouldn't look at her. It just made him feel sick.

V didn't look any better herself. "Uh, okay," she said finally. She too glanced down the street. She could feel the thick, cloudy tension surrounding them, even if it was a clear, breezy day.

"So, um, any plans for the weekend?" Vanessa asked, struggling with a topic he would be excited about. "I thought maybe we could hang out at my place. You know, alone. My sister's gonna be away for the weekend, so the apartment will be empty." She eyed him suggestively.

Dan stared at her blankly. "It's Monday," was all he said, quite flatly.

Vanessa blinked. "Well, I know, but I just thought we could plan ahead." She tried to read his face, but the expression he was wearing said nothing. He turned from away from her, just as the bus came chugging down the road towards them.

_Thank god,_ Dan thought, as the bus stopped in front of him. "See you later," he said, his back still turned. He climbed the steps onto the bus, and the doors swung shut behind him.

Vanessa watched as the bus departed from the curb and drove away into the heart of the Upper East Side. Her eyebrows were raised sceptically, but no genius plan popped into her usually creative mind.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy, ditching his Brooklyn sweetheart for a ride into the amazing territory of over-privileged teens, Prada bags, and underage drinking. Say, doesn't that bus go to a certain hotel we all know and love? I'm thinking yes. And there's one person who happens to reside at that certain hotel, who we really know and love. And apparently, Lonely Boy is just another member of her fan club. Watch out, Upper East Siders. This little Brooklyn boy knows what he wants, or at least, who he wants._

* * *

><p>As Dan walked into the courtyard in front of the Palace, he caught someone's eye. Chuck watched as Dan sauntered over to the front doors, where Chuck was conveniently standing, smoking a cigarette. He threw the butt on the ground and stomped it out as Dan got closer.<p>

"Why, if it isn't Humphrey Dumpty. I thought you were blacklisted from this place." Chuck eyed him, and pulled another cigarette out of his pocket.

"Give it a rest, Chuck. I'm not here to see you."

"Thank god. Because just seeing_you_ makes my stomach lurch." C played with the unlit cigarette with his fingers.

Dan ignored his comment and walked up the rest of the stairs. He opened one of the huge double doors, but paused right as he was about to walk in. He turned back to Chuck.

"Watch it with Blair," he said, giving Chuck a dark and protective look.

"_Excuse me?"_

"Blair is Serena's best friend, and I know what kind of person you are. So don't do anything you'll regret." The seriousness in Dan's voice surprised Chuck.

"Who are you to judge me?" he replied bitterly. "But anyway, why do you even care? You and Serena are _over_. She doesn't need you anymore." Chuck gave him an evil half-smile.

"How would you know? You and Serena are best friends now? Have you taken advantage of her, too? Who do you think you are, Nate Archibald?"

Dan stared into Chuck's eyes. They were dark, and glowing with fury. Dan gave Chuck one last glance, and raised his eyebrows, before finally walking into the hotel and letting the heavy door close slowly behind him.

Chuck stared at the door, watching Dan's faint silhouette inside. Finally, he leaned against the wall, and lit his cigarette.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Coming!" Serena yelled from the bathroom, quickly spreading light pink lip gloss onto her lips and fixing her already-perfect blonde hair. She rushed out of the room, and into the foyer. Inhaling a deep breath, she reached for the doorknob, and pulled the door open.

At the sight of her, Dan stopped breathing. He stared at Serena, with the very same feeling as when he had spotted her standing in Grand Central, in what felt like so long ago.

She was like an angel, all gorgeous and earthy, with that look of hardly trying to look good, but still being stunning. Serena didn't have to try. Because no matter what, she always looked irresistibly perfect.

Her golden hair was in loose curls, falling down past her sun-kissed shoulders. A coral pink silk tank top garnished her torso, flowing down so perfectly, it was if it was made specially for her. Tight, dark, True Religion jeans covered her long, slim legs, and silver nail polish coated her toenails, which were displayed in light pink, two-inch strappy heels.

In as long as Dan had known Serena, and watched her before he even knew her, he had never felt so amazed. She had a glow about her that had never seemed as strong as it had at that moment.

Feeling awkward with Dan staring at her, a dazed expression on his face, Serena smiled shyly and nervously wrapped a lock of silky blonde hair around her finger.

Dan, finally realizing he must have looked like an idiot gawking at her like that, snapped out of it, and smiled a little.

"Hi," he said finally.

"Hey," Serena replied softly. _Oh god_, Dan thought. _Even her voice is too wonderful to be real.__  
><em>

Dan felt so ecstatic from being in her presence that he forgot what he was there for. _Stay on task_, he reminded himself. _I'm here to listen to why she cheated on me with Nate. To why she's resorted to her old, party-girl ways. To why I deserve her after how horribly she treated me.__  
><em>

But still, the thoughts stayed faded at the back of his mind. All he could think about was how much he wished he could deserve a girl as beautiful as her. And he wondered, silently, why she looked so amazing right then. Maybe because, it was like seeing her for the first time. Only, this time around, she was only looking at him. It was like_she_ was the one who needed to earn him back.

But whatever that reason was, the reason why Serena van der Woodsen left him more speechless than ever, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Dan knew that he wanted her, and it didn't matter at all what she had done wrong, because he could never stay mad at her. No one could. Serena was just the kind of girl you always ended up loving, because she was so fantastic.

"Um, you look…" Dan was nervous. What could he say? He didn't want to come off desperate. That would never impress the girl of his dreams. "…nice." _Shit._ Dan regretted his stupid comment the second he said it.

"Thanks," Serena said, smiling genuinely at him, as if he had said something that was truly non-idiotic. "Why don't you come in?"

Dan flushed with relief. Slowly, he walked into the suite, closing the door behind him. Serena led him to one of the sofas near a huge bay window.

"Dan," Serena said, once she had sat down next to him, "I really want to apologize." She took his hand gently in hers. Dan's heart was racing. "But you have to trust me when I say, I didn't kiss Nate. That day at the park, he kissed me. But that picture on Gossip Girl, the one of me all over him, is not real. It was Photoshopped to look like it, though. Because, trust me, Dan, I would never hurt you like that. I care about you too much."

Dan didn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say.

"So, please, just trust me. I know you must think I'm such a ho, but really, I didn't kiss him. I don't have any feelings for Nate or anything. You're the only one in my life, and you're the only one that matters. 'Cause, you make me smile. Thinking about you makes me smile. As long as I'm in your arms, nothing else matters. That's how you make me feel. And, I hope you remotely feel the same way."

Serena looked into Dan's eyes. He could sense the authenticity in her words.

"Serena," Dan said, finally thinking of something to say, "it… it doesn't matter. I mean, it doesn't matter if you're telling the truth, and you really didn't kiss Nate, because I could never stay angry. And, of course, I believe you anyway, one hundred percent. But, you mean too much to me. There's no way I could stay mad any longer."

Serena's eyes glistened. She looked like she might cry. There was sorrow, regret, and hope, all mixed into her expression.

"I'm so sorry I didn't explain before, but I really didn't know how to. I didn't think you would believe me." She lowered her head, and, pulling her hand from his, she looked at it, placed neatly on her lap.

This made Dan have a sudden burst of courage. Suddenly, he didn't feel so inferior.

Gently, he lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes.

"I forgive you, no matter what you did," he said quietly.

Serena sniffled, and wiped her eyes carefully with the tip of her finger. Her glossy bottom lip was trembling a bit, but she still managed a soft smile.

"I love you, Dan," she said, stroking his hand carefully. "And I don't ever want to lose you, because you mean so much to me."

Dan smiled back, and pulled her in close to him. He held her in his arms, her head resting lightly on his chest.

She smelled wonderful. Like fresh, glistening lilies speckled with dew after a light spring rain. Dan knew it wasn't any kind of perfume; it was just her natural, beautiful fragrance. And he cherished every bit of it.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, her gorgeous blue eyes still glossy with brimming tears.

Dan smiled, and touched her cheek gently. Serena slid up a little bit, Dan's arms still around her, and kissed him. A soft, meaningful kiss that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Because for the first time, they both realized what true love was.


	43. Chapter 42

"So he _really _gave you that doll?"

"I know! I couldn't believe it, either. But yeah, it wasn't even a joke."

Jenny laughed. She and Blair were sitting up in B's room, where they were choosing a dress Jenny could borrow for her date with Oliver. He had called a couple days ago, and J really needed a new outfit. Right then, Blair's selections were between a silver sequin mini-dress, and a cream-colored scoop neck dress with an elegant, bell-shaped skirt.

Now, while taking a break from their serious decisions, they were discussing the latest addition to Blair's wardrobe chest; the Cabbage Patch Doll Chuck had bought her.

"I know, right? Has he no shame?" Blair said, laughing. She fingered the diamond necklace resting above her tight cashmere sweater. Anyone who was a fan of 'Chair' would have recognized it.

Jenny giggled. She loved being friends with Blair. Plus, now that the whole scandal with her and Chuck was out in the open, B didn't mind discussing it.

"So, how _is_ Chuck? I still can't believe he actually has a girlfriend now. Let alone that it would be _you_ of all people, Blair."

Blair instantly tensed up at the word _girlfriend_. She hadn't really thought that much about her 'relationship' with Chuck, and hearing that people perceived them as boyfriend and girlfriend felt weird. She really didn't know _what_they were. But it kind of scared her, seeing Jenny talk like that. Although Blair imagined everyone else did, too.

"Um, he's okay…" she said finally. "Going a little insane, though, I think. There's no way a normal person could think of such a profound thing as to get his…" she paused, nervous. "…girlfriend, a custom-made Cabbage Patch."

"Yeah, well, Chuck Bass has never been normal."

Jenny laughed. But when she realized Blair didn't, she stopped. Feeling anxious, she reached for her virgin martini.

Blair gave her a little smile, a brief one, just to reassure her. She needed more time to think about the whole 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing.

Suddenly, Blair's bedroom door swung open, and Chuck waltzed in.

"Blair, I have to show you something—"

It took Chuck a second to notice Jenny, who was sitting on the edge of B's king-size bed. He glanced at her, then turned back to Blair.

"I… I have something important I need to show you," he said.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Jenny," Blair said absently, picking at her freshly-manicured nails.

Chuck heaved a sigh. He hated being controlled, but Blair was slightly an exception. "Fine."

"Whipped," Jenny said under her breath, a mocking smile sliding across her lips as she looked at Chuck.

He glared at her, a dark, evil glare, as if reminding her of who he was. The smile vanished from Jenny's face, and she looked down at her lap. She bit her thumbnail nervously, sliding her gaze to Blair.

"Go on. What do you want?" Blair stared at Chuck expectantly. She hated talking to him when someone else was in the room, clearly noting every action. B's stomach hurt from the unwritten pressure of being judged by little Jenny. But she wouldn't back down, even if she did have a soft spot for Chuck. She couldn't let Jenny see her being vulnerable and not in control, especially if Chuck Bass was the one controlling. It would prove that nobody could stand up to him, even the all-mighty Blair Waldorf.

Still looking at Chuck, Blair slid her eyes quickly over to Jenny, and then back at him, as if to tell him not to embarrass her. _Or else._

It didn't take long for Chuck to interpret her expression. His lips twisted up into a half-smile, a mischievous one. Blair held her breath.

"I want _you_, Blair," he said finally, his smile not far from being a sneer. He may have given in a little bit, but nothing and no one could ever stop him from being himself. "Oh, I want you so _bad._ And I love it when you get up on the bed and strip, just for me, like you did that one_special_ night. Every day my lust for you can only be contained by our little _quickies._ But Blair Waldorf, you're so satisfyingly _hot,_ I'll never need anyone else to fill my fantasies and _desires._ You aren't worthy of heaven, baby, because you're just so _naughty_."

B glared at him, knowing he was aware that everything he said, Jenny was obviously hearing. But still, her stomach heaved as she tried to keep in the laughter. His words, although so embarrassing, were more hilarious than Chuckles the Doll. And, in fact, they even had a little bit of cheesy appeal that even Blair's heart couldn't deny, made her happy.

But all of that aside, he had just extremely embarrassed her in front of her number one fan. So no matter how turned on by Chuck's speech she was, Blair knew she was definitely not putting out until he made up for being so evil.

Suddenly, Chuck whipped across the room, and tackled her. He flung her down onto the bed, smothering her with his body. His hands raced up her legs, all the while kissing her heatedly. Blair gasped for breath as his lips traveled down her neck, and stopped to kiss her chest, right above her low-cut sweater.  
>B shoved him off with such force that Chuck tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor. Panting, he glanced at Jenny, who was sitting at the other end of the bed, looking extremely uncomfortable. She kept sending quick glances in Blair's direction, and when she caught Chuck's eye, she hastily turned away, nervous and embarrassed by her presence.<p>

Chuck crawled over to the bed, climbed on, and leaned towards Blair, who was pushing herself up from her lying position. He leaned towards her ear and said, not too quietly, "We'll finish this up later." His voice was husky and his breath was hot.

B just glared at him, still catching her own breath. She looked at Jenny, who was now intensely examining her fingers.

Chuck gave Blair one of his infamous smiles, then stood up to leave. When he reached the door, he turned to look back.

"Nice seeing you, Jenny," he said, as if the last twenty seconds hadn't happened. Then, giving B one final smirk, he left the room.

Blair sat up, racking her brain of things to say to Jenny. But luckily, she didn't have to.

Jenny stood now, and walked over to Blair's closet, still feeling nervous. "So," she said, holding up their two dress selections, "um, silver or white?"

Blair just gave a small huff.


	44. Chapter 43

_Remember that one ordinary day in the Upper East Side when SVDW graced us with her presence after a mysterious 6-month leave? Epic, right? The day that changed all our lives forever. The day that made the most must-have site to save to your Favourites. The day the drama really started.__  
><em>_Well, besides a few dates, a couple hook-ups, and a whole lot of sex, it's been pretty quiet lately. B and S are BFFs, C's finally settled down and stopped strip-joint-hopping, N's realized he's dark and twisted and needs help, Lonely Boy's found his soul mate, and Little J's in tight with the It Girl and Queen Bee.__  
><em>_So when will the UES stop playing a safe game and get some scandal, you ask? Right about now.__  
><em>_And this time, it all starts with a little plane from LA. A little plane, holding a lot more secrets, and a lot more girl, than ever imaginable. It's the return of Becky Summers, and it's going to be _fabulous.  
><em>And you thought Serena was epic. <em>_xoxo, GOSSIP GIRL__  
><em>  
>"Becky <em>Summers?"<em>

"I told you it was important!"

Chuck rolled his eyes as Blair clutched his phone, her eyes wide with shock.

"_Chuck!_ I can't believe you would rather play embarrassing games than tell me something that I _needed_ to know!"

"That's what you get for being friends with Jenny Humpy."

B scoffed. She felt sick. Becky Summers. The only girl who could ever have the poise, the sophistication, the smarts and elegance and glamour, to show up Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen. God, Blair hated that girl.

"You make my life impossible," she sighed.

"More like worthwhile," Chuck said, and gently kissed her neck. B shoved him off.

"Do you realize what this means? This is Serena's Return all over again, except this time it's _Becky_, who is like, Serena times one hundred. She's unbelievable."  
>Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but Blair quickly put her hand in front of his face to prevent any dirty remarks.<p>

"Don't even," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. She was well aware that Becky was just as gorgeous as Serena van der Woodsen, or maybe even more. Blair hadn't seen her since 9th grade, but if she looked hot then, wow…

Blair couldn't even _think_ about how perfect Becky was going to look. It just made her stomach lurch.

"All I was going to say was that you would kick her skanky ass at being unbelievable," Chuck insisted.

"Right." B's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"_Anyway,_ what are you going to do about her? Pull an ole' ditch and bitch like with van der Woodsen?"

Blair sighed again. She didn't know _what_she was going to do. She didn't even have a valid reason to hate Becky. It was different from Serena's case; Becks had gone off to California to get rich and famous. Or, well, at least famous, because she was your typically spoiled kid socialite.

But Blair didn't want anyone disturbing the peace, even if it _was_a little dull. She couldn't have another tragedy, like the one just a few months before. She couldn't have_anyone_ stealing her world. The Upper East Side belonged to_her.__  
><em>

So all B could do was hope that Becky came back with platinum blonde hair and hideously dark roots, some out-of-style shoes, and a bad case of an STD.

Yeah, right.


	45. Chapter 44

**Author's note: I wrote Becky before Georgina Sparks came along in the show, but they're kind of equivalents.**

"Serena!"

Becky ran across the airport terminal hallway to where Serena was standing, waiting. Serena turned around at the sound of her name, and smiled.

"Hey!" she said as she reached out to hug her old friend. She squeezed Becky tight, taking in the familiar scent. Vanilla and brown sugar. On anyone else, the fragrance would have been intoxicatingly sweet, but on Becky, it smelled just right.

"How are you? You look fantastic!" Becky pulled away to look her friend over. Serena was exactly how she had expected; the bubbly, gorgeous blonde with the legs to die for that she had always been.

Serena blushed. "You too," she said, smiling. Becky was exactly like her younger self too, only even _more_ mature, elegant, and beautiful, which was pretty hard to achieve considering how perfect Becky always was.

Thick, golden-brown hair cascaded down Becky's shoulders onto a tight, powder-blue tank top. She was also adorned in a little denim mini-skirt, which displayed long, tanned legs. A gold Louis Vuitton purse swung from her shoulder, matching her ballet flats.

Becky smiled shyly, and did a little twirl. "What do you think?" she asked. "Too California? Not enough, _glamour_, and _New York_, and_Audrey Hepburn_?" With each word, she stuck her nose up in the air and spoke with a snobby accent. Serena laughed. She had missed Becky and her ability to make fun of their socialite classmates who thought they were all that.

"Blair will _love_ you," Serena said, still laughing. "And no, you look perfect. No need to worry. Although the weather's not exactly West Coast beautiful."  
>Serena smiled sweetly and handed Becky the suede jacket she had been carrying. Becky smiled back in gratitude.<p>

"Hey, gimme a break. I haven't been to New York in 3 years." Becky laughed.

Serena wondered if Becky knew about her own leave.

"Come on, Becks. You're staying at the Palace, in a suite pretty close to mine."

"Sweet." Becky grinned as she picked up one of her huge Louis Vuitton suitcases. Becky was crazy for the huge brands, LV being her favourite.  
>Serena picked up the other suitcase, and together they headed outside for their taxi.<p>

"I missed you, Becks," Serena said as she hopped into the cab after her friend.

"I missed you, too, S."

"And we are going to have a _spanking_ good time here in NYC!"

"Spanking indeed," Becky said, slapping Serena's thigh.

S laughed, and threw her arm across Becky's tanned shoulder.

"Wow, I could really use some champagne right now," Becky said, laughing. "You know, toast to old times."

"You know what?" Serena said playfully. "That can be arranged." Smiling devilishly, she pulled a bottle of champagne out of her bag.

"What the hell, Serena?" Becky exclaimed, laughing even harder. "Who carries bottles of alcohol around in their purse?"

"Fabulous people," Serena replied, beaming.

"But… we have no glasses." Becky glanced around the taxi. Luckily, there was a glass wall separating them from the driver.

"Honey, we'll drink it straight from the bottle."

"Like old times," Becky said thoughtfully.

Serena winked. "Exactly."


End file.
